


Get Out While You Can

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, All seeing all knowing Luke, Angst, Devoted Reylo, Everyone Needs A Hug, Evil Snoke, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Fighting, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, Near Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possession, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sassy Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Training, Trust Issues, Wedding Fluff, frustrated Rey, kiss, poe needs to chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 56,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is happily training on Ahch-To with Master Luke.  But their tranquil peace was never going to last too long was it?  Not if Kylo Ren has anything to do with it.  But things are not all they seem.</p><p>Inspired by Rey's Force vision from TFA and rumours about things we might see in Ep 8.  But mostly they're just foundation blocks and this is all from my imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to take a look at this fic :D
> 
> This is a nice little counterbalance to write alongside my AU Reylo fic. It's set in the actual SW Universe and is more in line with that (well I hope it is!) and I promise it gets better (I always find the first chapter so difficult to write)
> 
> :s
> 
> Title is inspired by the song 'Get Out While You Can' by the brilliant James Bay <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Possible spoilers assuming that the rumours of what was filmed for Ep8 bare true
> 
> Read at your own risk.

\- - -

When he arrived on Ahch-to earlier that evening everything was in place. He and the Knights of Ren landed without any fanfare. Yes, he felt that things were a little more distant between him and them than normal. But he put that down to what he was set to do. Kill his uncle.

Luke had appeared, so composed and still. And they fought. Lightsaber against lightsaber. Red blade against green. Uncle verses nephew. Young verses old. Light verses Dark.

They both landed blows that would cause minor injury, but in the end Kylo’s youth won through. Luke tired quicker, and his movements became sloppy and rash. It gave Kylo an opening. To end it, once and for all. Only he became distracted when he saw his second in command slip away from the other Knights.

It gave time for Luke to land a blow to Kylo’s shoulder. It was only enough to burn the top layer of his skin, but it drew his attention. He spun round to face his uncle, his face full of anger. But Luke just stood there so open and ready. As if he was inviting him to finish it.

But Kylo’s mind was not there. It was with Rey. She’d been closed off to him when he first landed, but now he could feel her fear.

She was running and she was scared. And he knows instantly who she was running from. His second in command. He barks orders to the remaining Knights to watch the prisoner and charged off.

Rey is his.

The moment he is out of view, bounding into the darkness the Knights turn on Luke. They have their own orders, completely unknown to their Master. Orders directly from Snoke.

Kill Luke Skywalker.

Kill Kylo Ren.

Take Rey to the Supreme Leader. The incumbent Master of the Knights of Ren had gone after her to subdue her. Not hurt her. But he knew that Kylo Ren was too obsesses with the girl to leave her alone. It would be a perfect opportunity to kill him, and solidify his position as the new Master.

\- - -

Rey is hiding amongst the larger boulders at the bottom of the cliffs along the beach. Her eyes are alert and searching into the night sky for whoever is coming after her. She knows someone is. She fears who it is.

‘Girl.’ She hears a voice; it’s unfamiliar to her and her heart skips with terror.

Her heart begins pounding in her chest as she stares toward where the voice came from. Her breath is held tight in her throat. She can’t see anyone. There’s no-one there.

‘Girl.’ The voice again, only this time she hears a slight rustling through the wind and her head snaps to where she had just come from.

Rey steps back out from between the boulders onto the beach. The rain is beginning to pour down, getting in her eyes and already making her hair stick to her face and neck.

Then she sees a man appear from where she’d just been hiding. She curses her lightsaber is in the hut, and her use of the Force is scarcely passable.

**Rey**

That’s all she needs. Him in her head right now. Even if his voice is so desperate and urgent in her mind.

She throws up all the mental barriers Master Luke had taught her. She knows he’s there, somewhere on the island but he’s the least of her concerns right now. This unknown stranger is her problem.

‘Girl. Come with me now. I know where you can hide.’ The man urges as he steps toward her, arm outstretched as if he’s reaching for her.

There’s a crack of lightning and she can see him. He’s not dressed like what she thinks of as a warrior, or one of the infamous Knights of Ren. No, he looks like one of the fishermen Master Luke gets supplies from. But they don’t live on the island, no-one does. No-one but her and Master Luke. So why is he here?

‘Who are you?’ She mumbles, but her voice doesn’t carry.

‘We need to hide. The Knights of Ren are here. And Kylo Ren. He’s looking for you. I saw him. We need to hide. Now.’ The man all but begs, and Rey continues to step away from him toward the edge of the ocean.

‘No. I don’t know you.’ She cries out, and his stance changes the moment he hears her words.

Rey stumbles, her foot slipping on a wet rock in the sand, and before she knows it the man is right over her. Weapon drawn and he starts to swing.

Her eyes are wide, her mouth hangs open and her heart is frozen in her throat. The man is going to strike her. He’s going to kill her.

But then a distorted red light bursts through the man’s chest, and he screams in pain. Rey’s eyes simply widen in horror. Then the light retracts and the man falls to the ground. And there he is.

Kylo Ren.

Towering over her, lightsaber in hand, mask hiding his face. She’s been here before. She saw this happen in the Force vision. She quickly scrambles across the wet sand as he steps forward.

She’s on her feet in a heartbeat, panting from shock and fear. Looking straight at her nightmare.

\- - -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might be spoiler-ish - slightly inspired by rumours from the set of Ep8 but only very slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the positive response so far. I'm never a fan of my first chapters in any of my fics, but I always like to think my second chapters are better?? :s

\- - - 

‘GET BACK.’ Rey hollers into the wind and her voice carries like an echo along the sandy shore. Her eyes are wide and fearful as a masked Kylo Ren approaches her, lit lightsaber in hand.

She can feel the rough stormy waters lapping at her bare calves and spilling into her boots, but that discomfort means nothing. Not when he still advances on her.

‘I said GET BACK.’ She cries, stepping further back into the choppy and cold ocean that surrounds Ahch-to.

She wobbles slightly as her feet momentarily loose their grip as the sand shifts beneath her. She gasps in panic while stretching her arms out to her side to regain her balance.

With that Kylo Ren stops. Yet still he doesn’t speak. He simply stares straight at her, through the dark visor of his helmet. Rey’s brows furrow out of confusion over his silence.

They just stand there staring at one another for what feels like a lifetime. The storm rages around them. Dark clouds, driving rain and howling winds engulf the island. Rey is soaked to the bone already, and standing on the edge of the ocean is only making things worse, as her body trembles almost violently.

Suddenly he moves. Yet his movements are surprisingly graceful and elegant given his height and build.

He takes a step forward and Rey gasps softly into the wind and it carries off into the night. But his next move strikes her as completely unexpected.

He turns off the crackling cross guard lightsaber and lets it slip from his gloved fingers. It embeds itself into the sand a few feet from the water’s edge.

The waves are getting stronger and start hitting the back of her upper thighs and hips, sending her repeatedly off balance and she has to fight to stay upright.

Rey is watching him with keen and intent eyes, as he slowly raises his hands to his helmet. She watches in a strange sort of awe as he pulls his mask off, and drops it into the sand by his side.

She cannot see him clearly despite the increasing number of strikes of lightning. But she can just about make out the scar that almost splits his face in two. It is like a red raw beacon to her eyes. She just has to look at it. She can’t stop herself. After all she gave it to him.

Seeing him standing there before her, so open to her, has peeked her curiosity, and she takes a heavy step forward back to the shore.

Kylo stares at her, now with his own eyes. Not through the mask.

_The girl that every thing is about._

He has not been himself since he was first told of how the BB unit was rescued by the traitor and the girl. In that very moment she had put him on death row and become his executioner.

Kylo watches as a strong wave snatches her legs from under her, and she disappears beneath the surface in barely a second. He hears a startled yelp carry through the raging winds and growling thunder.

Rey gasps for air but takes in water, her shock spreading rapidly through her mind as she battles against the current. She’s not a swimmer. She grew up in a desert, and Master Luke had only permitted her to paddle on the shoreline, a handful of times since her arrival three months ago.

Kylo steps forward and he scans over the constantly moving and dark waters for any sign of Rey. He thinks he spots her for a moment before she disappears from view once again. He feels her terror and dread in their Bond.

He feels his panic brush across his mind, but he throws it aside. He needs to focus and stay calm. He rips his belt, gloves and robes off in a heartbeat. Time is of the essence. Rey is drowning and he needs to save her.

Rey can only see darkness all around her as she flails and kicks. She doesn’t know where the sky ends and the water begins. It is all so dark and cold. Her mind is racing with fear and panic.

She thinks of Finn and Poe. Of General Organa and Chewie. She thinks of BB8 and Master Luke. She thinks of the last moments of Han Solo and then she thinks of Kylo Ren. How he was staring her down on the beach, as if he was willing this to happen. Urging this on.

Her lungs and throat are burning with pain, as she tries not to breath and take on even more water. But she needs to breath, she had to, and her body is going against her brain. It needs the oxygen. It thinks it’s going to get it, but all it will get is another gulp of salty water.

Then she feels something wrap around her waist and pull her. Instinctively she flings her arms and kicks her legs, but her actions are slow in the water, and she makes no contact with whatever is gripping her.

She feels that she’s moving, heading for the surface. Not that she’s sure where that actually is. Maybe she’s being dragged further out or being pulled deeper into the depths. Her mind is reeling with confusion. She’s not sure of anything.

**Calm down.**

The voice in her mind is not her own, yet it is so familiar. Her brain practically misfires when she puts two and two together.

Kylo Ren.

And he’s saving her.

They break the surface, and Rey lets out a rasping and painful gasp, as air quickly floods into her lungs. All the fight in her evaporates the moment she feels the wind caress her wet cheek.

She hangs limp at his side, coughing up water all over herself, as he finds purchase with the sand beneath his bare feet – having shed himself of his boots too.

Kylo swiftly lifts her into his arms and strides out of the water toward the beach. His eyes flick down to her pale face and closed eyes as she continues to cough and rasp. She doesn’t protest about begin carried in his strong arms. Instead she wraps her own shaking arms around his neck, and tries desperately to steady her breathing.

As he walks toward the beach he sees his uncle standing there, and his jaw clenches. But the feel of Rey nestling against his chest makes his mouth fall open. His eyes quickly divert from his uncle to the woman in his arms. Her breathing has evened out and she’s peaceful. In his arms. In the arms of her sworn enemy.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|
> 
> Feedback is good :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - not sure if there are any spoilers as to the rumours from the set of VIII in this chapter - sorry if there are, I didn't read all the rumours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback I've received so far for this fic, it's great to feel the support. :D

\- - -

Kylo eases Rey down onto the small bed as directed by his uncle. But her fingers cling to his wet shirt, not wanting to loose the heat of his body. She whimpers as he gently pries her fingers from his clothes. Before he beats a hasty retreat to allow Luke room to check over, and tend to the near drowned girl. 

He and his uncle don’t speak, the older man simply lead the way to the huts from the beach and pointed direction. 

She’s shivering on top of the coarse blanket, her body curled up in herself and her eyes firmly closed. Her breath comes out in harsh pants, and her chest rattles with the effort.

Luke kneels down next to the bed, his face a picture of concentration. Kylo steps even further back toward the door of the hut. He wants to slip out into the night, and disappear back into the darkness that is his life. But he put paid to that the moment he saved her life.

‘Stay.’ 

He hears the word and is startled by who said it. His uncle just asked him to stay, but why?

Kylo stands there watching as Luke takes a deep breath, his hands hovering over Rey, who is now lying flat on her back. He can feel the Jedi drawing the Force to him. The Light side and it makes him gulp. It’s so bright and hopeful and it surrounds him. It surrounds them. He can see and feel it in everything. 

He knows what Luke is doing. He’s healing Rey’s sore and damaged lungs. He hears her cough and splutter. Sees as she rears up off the bed. Watches as her eyes fly open with a violent choke, as more water is thrown up all over her already soaked tunic. 

He doesn’t pay any attention to the shivers of his own body, the shallowness of his own breath. The clenching and unclenching of his fists, and the ramrod straightness of his posture. He’s cold and wet too, but that doesn’t matter right now. 

But most of all he ignores the feelings of calm, peace and serenity that swirl through his mind as he watches the Light side in action. It’s calling to be free within him, to be used and to simply be part of him. He rejects the feel the Light tugging at him. He is darkness. He is the Dark Side he repeats internally. 

Rey lies back against the blanket. She feels tired and finds it difficult to keep her eyes open. But then she bolts up as if she’s suddenly remembered something. Her head turns at a snap, and she’s staring at the man looming uncomfortably in the doorway to her hut. 

Luke hauls himself up from his knees and shuffles to the small chair in the corner. Kylo shifts from one foot to the other with his eyes down, waiting for her wrath. But it doesn’t come.

Instead Rey climbs off the bed and steps over to him. He’s startled by her, and gulps out of unease at her sudden proximity.

His eyes roam everywhere, everywhere but her. He refuses to look at her, as she studies him. She sees his discomfort, his surprising nerves, the tension in his jaw and the constant movements of his fingers tapping against his thighs. 

‘Thank you.’ She whispers and now his eyes spring up to meet hers, his mouth falling open.

His dark eyes are wide and stunned as he looks down into her hazel ones. They’re so calm, so honest and so intoxicating. He can see green hues dancing within them, and right there he knows he’s far more fucked than he ever was before.

\- - -

Luke had ushered Kylo out of Rey’s small hut so she could change out of her wet things and rest. He and his nephew are now standing in awkward silence in the communal hut. The one they use for their meals, lessons, and training when the weather doesn’t permit them to be outside.

The Jedi is scrambling about making some herbal tea, having muttered something about needing to calm nerves and warm souls. 

Kylo just stands next to the table, not comfortable enough to sit down and not even sure why he’s still there. He should be long gone by now. He should have done as Snoke had ordered. Killed Luke Skywalker and taken Rey. 

Only he hasn’t. He’s failed. So perhaps he’s hiding. Waiting until he can forge a new plan. Or find a better opportunity to rid the galaxy of the last Jedi and steal Rey away.

Then Snoke will trust him again. He knows his Master’s patience has been wearing thin. He’s more than felt it. The torment and torture let him feel it. Snoke’s burning, disappointed rage. He shudders at the mere thought of the assault. The abuse.

But there are questions. How is Luke even alive? Where are his remaining Knights? And simply, what is going on?

‘How are you alive?’ He croaks, needing answers.

Luke turns fully to look at him. He gets a proper look at his uncle. He’s older and more worn than he remembers. His robes are tatty and have been repaired a handful of times. His face is aged, but his blue eyes are still bright and surprisingly hopeful. And despite his years of self-imposed exile, he’s got a far more portly shape than perhaps a man on a remote island should.

‘I killed them. Your Knights. They’re all dead. Except one.’ Luke informs him, and Kylo’s ears prick up at the news that one of them is still alive.

‘Why?’ He asks before thinking, his eyes holding their own sense of hope. Hope that he can still do as his Master ordered.

‘For information.’ Luke states matter of fact as he returns to his tea.

‘Information?’ Kylo muses, what information can the remaining Knight give the Jedi?

‘Yes. I heard your orders to your Knights, to contain me as a prisoner until you returned. But the moment you were out of view, they turned on me. Fully intending to kill me. It was them or me. I chose me.’ Luke tells him so casually.

Kylo’s brows furrow with confusion. No, that can’t be right. His Knights would never disobey his direct order. Even if his second in command did, by going after Rey.

‘You’re confused. I can feel it. You can’t believe that your own men would betray you. But they did.’ Luke observes as he once again looks at Kylo.

‘No. They did not. Orders were to kill you. They were just fulfilling Supreme Leader Snoke’s directive.’ Kylo snips, feeling defensive but still confused.

‘They had their own orders. One’s you were unaware of.’

‘You’re mistaken.’

‘Am I?’

‘Yes.’ Kylo hisses, his back tensing and his wet shirt’s sticking to his skin, making him even more irritable.

‘Look for yourself.’ Luke answers, completely unfazed.

‘What?’ Kylo barks, his hands clenching and he wishes he’d not left his saber on the beach.

With that Luke steps over to a small door and opens it. It’s a small storeroom and sat on the floor is the smallest and weakest of the Knights of Ren. Kylo’s teeth clench when he sees the newest recruit to his infamous band of warriors.

‘Go ahead. Ask him. Or look for yourself. I believe you have that ability. And you will find the answer. You will get the truth.’ Luke tells him and Kylo scowls.

He steps forward and the Knight whimpers beneath the gag and struggles against his restraints. Kylo takes a deep breath as he crouches down, before raising his hand to probe the Knights mind for the truth. Not sure if he'd trust the word of the Knight.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I don't think there are any spoilers in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the response, feedback, comments and kudos' I've received for this fic - it's all such :) + <3

\- - -

Rey steps out of her small hut. She’s still feeling a little tired and her chest is slightly sore. But on the whole, she’s much better, yet her mind is a little hazy over some of the details of what unfolded on the island last night.

She recalls running from someone and falling over on the beach. She remembers Kylo Ren running the man through the chest with his saber, and then coming after her. She remembers standing in the ocean and then nearly drowning. And she remembers being saved. By him.

Her chest tightens at the thought. How he rescued her from the raging ocean. How he swept her up into his arms and got her to safety. How she liked the heat of his body, and didn’t want to let it go as he gently placed her on her bed.

Rey shakes her head furiously, needing to dislodge the thoughts of thanks and gratitude for him. She can feel his presence, so close, too close. He’s inside the communal hut. But why is he still on the island. She needs answers. She will demand it of him.

She steps into the communal hut to find Kylo sitting on the chair by the table. His arms are crossed over his body and his face tells her nothing. So blank and emotionless.

Where is Master Luke?

Her eyes narrow with suspicion and she takes a defensive stance, fists raised slightly.

‘Ah Rey, you’re up. How are you feeling?’ Luke says from behind her, before he brushes past and into the hut.

She mumbles a sort of response.

She sees that he’s got a towel in his hands and watches with stunned intrigue as he hands it to his nephew.

‘Rey, will you take…….’ Luke pauses and the atmosphere tenses a fraction, as all eyes turn to him. They’re all waiting for the word to form on his lips.

Prisoner? Guest? What exactly?

‘Take our _guest_ -’

Kylo snorts softly, and Rey shoots daggers at him. He’s hardly a guest, a captive maybe. Prisoner most likely.

‘To the waterfall so he can bathe.’ Luke continues regardless of their staring contest.

‘What?’ Rey snaps loudly as she looks at Luke with wide eyes.

‘But Master-‘

‘Rey, please. Just do as I ask of you.’ Luke looks at her, and she knows that she cannot argue not when he takes that tone.

Rey takes a deep breath and her eyes drift over to the man dressed in all black.

‘Fine.’ She grits, her jaw tight and hands in fists.

‘But if he tries _anything_ I won’t be held responsible for my actions.’ She hisses with her eyes firmly locked on his.

**That’s fighting talk, scavenger**

He snickers in her mind as he rises to his feet.

**_Shut up_ **

She snaps petulantly in his mind as she watches as he picks up a bundle of dark clothes from the table. The smirk on his pink pouty lips and wicked glint in his eyes sends unknown sensations running through her body.

She lets out a strangled gasp before dashing out of the hut and to her own. She slams the door shut. She needs a moment to gather herself, compose herself. Focus herself.

She presses her full weight against the wood, her nails digging into it as she closes her eyes. She takes a couple of deep breaths, needing to be calm. Focusing on the Force.

What is wrong with her? What was it about the look in Kylo Ren’s eyes that made her feel that way? The mix of mischief and arrogance, the wicked glint. The smirk. She doesn’t even know what to make of those types of feelings; she’s never had them before.

Once she feels more collected she grabs her staff from where it leans, by the door. She wants to be armed with a weapon that’ll hurt him, but not so much kill him, if he does anything. She can’t take her saber, because if he gets his hands on it, then she’s dead.

But then her mind brings up a very recent memory. A memory of Kylo Ren dropping his saber into the sand on the beach. Rey’s eyes widen in a beat. Has he got it back? She needs to speak to Master Luke.

Her heart hammers in her chest as she yanks the door open and hurries out. Kylo Ren is waiting for her by the entrance to the communal hut. He’s leaning so casually against the wall, the bundle in his folded arms. He smirks when he sees her flustered face and wide, panic ridden eyes.

Rey steps past him into the hut, ignoring the look he’s giving her. She finds Master Luke chopping up some sort of root vegetable. She shuts the door loudly, and steps over to the Jedi.

‘Master, I urgently need to speak to you.’

‘Go on, my Padawan.’

Before she starts she makes sure her mind is closed off, and she takes a sharp breath.

‘I think he means to kill us.’ Her voice is hushed, still fearful that he’ll hear one way or another.

Luke casts her a cursory glance, but he doesn’t utter a word, as he continues chopping.

‘I think he’s got his lightsaber back. I remember him dropping it on the beach last night. And he’s wearing his boots, but I’m sure he wasn’t when he…..’ She trails off at the memory of being carried in his arms.

‘When he _saved_ your life?’ Luke states gently, now he looks at her.

Rey feels her heart tighten at the realization that she, he, they both could have died and it would have been all her fault. But that’s what she want’s isn’t it? For Kylo Ren to be dead?

‘And in answer to your question. Yes, _he_ has got his saber back, because I gave it to him. I went and collected his things from the beach after I treated you. He insisted on sitting with you till I got back-‘

‘He did what?’ She yelps.

‘Rey. He is a very troubled young man. More so now, than he ever was before.’

‘What? Why?’

‘Because he’s been betrayed.’

‘By who?’

‘The First Order. Snoke. His own Knights.’ Luke sighs.

‘I don’t understand. How do you know this?’ She questions with disbelief.

‘Last night. When he came after you, his Knights attacked me. Going against his direct orders. I killed all but one. I kept him alive to get answers. And he told me that they’d been given direct orders from Snoke, one’s that _he_ was unaware of. They were to take you to Snoke alive. Kill me. And _kill_ him.’ Luke explains his eyes fixed on her face. Reading her surprised reaction to his words.

‘Kill him.’ Her voice is barely above a whisper.

Luke nods a little mournfully as he returns his attentions to his vegetable.

‘And _he_ knows this? That they were going to _kill_ him? That they had their own orders from Snoke. When did he find out?’ Rey mutters.

‘Yes he knows. He looked into the Knight’s mind and saw the truth while you were changing. He saw the secret meeting between the Knights and Snoke. Them being given their kill orders.’

‘But he’s so calm.’

Luke looks over at her stunned and confused face. She’s in a state of disbelief. Much like his nephew when he discovered the truth.

‘Yes. This betrayal runs very deep, Rey. As for his state of mind I cannot speak of it. But what I do know is that he posses no danger to either of us at present. Because we’re his only means of getting off this island.’ Luke tells her.

Rey sighs heavily. Luke’s right, he has to be, otherwise they’d both be dead by now.

‘What happened to the Knight?’ She suddenly blurts into the growing silence.

‘I let him go.’

‘What? Why?’ She snaps, as she spins round to face him, Kylo Ren.

‘I don’t have to explain myself to you, _scavenger_.’ He sneers, his arms crossed over his chest as he leans against the doorframe.

‘You arrogant son of a bitch.’ Rey spits.

‘Careful now _scavenger_. You just called _your_ beloved General Organa a bitch.’ He taunts her.

Rey goes to step over to slap him, but she feels Luke’s mechanical hand on her arm stopping her.

‘No.’ His voice is barely above a whisper, but it’s firm.

Rey scowls as she takes heed of her Masters orders. But her eyes are firmly on the Dark Sider. He smirks arrogantly before slinking back out of the door.

Rey turns to look at her Master and he gives her that same look, the one not argue with. She scoffs, before leaving the hut to do as requested.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> All errors are my own :|


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - as I don't know all of the rumours or spoilers from the VIII set I can't say if anything in this chapter could be deemed as a spoiler, but thought I'd post a warning all the same :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the lovely feedback this fic has received so far. It means a lot and is such great encouragement :)
> 
> Here is the next chapter.....

\- - -

Rey scowls the entire walk from the huts to the waterfall. Her grip is so tight on her staff that her fingers are starting to ache and her knuckles are white. She keeps her mind closed off from the man trailing casually behind her, as if he doesn’t have a care in the world.

She’s refusing to speak to him any more than absolutely necessary. And so far it’s not been necessary.

She simply cannot believe that Master Luke has even the tiniest amount of trust in the monster. He must have taken leave of all his senses. And then for him to expect her to just agree, and play nice with the man who murdered his own Father, nearly killed Finn and tried to kill her. He must be mistaken. Nothing he can, or will do will ever make her trust him.

No matter how betrayed he feels by the world he choose to live in. The people he selected ahead of his own family. Even if he saved her life.

So consumed by her own thoughts Rey doesn’t notice that she’s at the waterfall, until she feels him grab her wrist to stop her from falling into the pool.

Rey instantly spins around as he drops her wrist and she shoves her staff beneath his chin, raising his head.

‘Don’t _you_ dare touch me.’ She snarls, exposing her teeth.

He lifts his hands up in defeat, his bundle of clothes and towel dropping to the ground between them. But his eyes are on her, watching her. Looking at her.

She stares at him with narrow eyes and clear tension in her jaw. She edges the tip of her staff a little further beneath his chin. Raising his head up a bit more, but still he stares at her, and she is sure she can see amusement in his eyes.

‘Do. Not. Touch. Me. Ever again. Do. You. Understand?’ She hisses through gritted teeth.

‘That’s not what _you_ wanted last night.’ He smirks, and she presses the staff harder into his neck.

‘Okay, okay. Hands off.’ He states as she wipes the smirk from his lips.

Slowly she retracts her weapon to her side.

She wants to ask him what he means. She didn’t want his touch last night, as much as she doesn’t want it now. She simply wanted warmth, and his body provided that. That was all. She’d hug a Luggabeast it if provided warmth, which they don’t. There is absolutely nothing special about him.  He's clearly trying to wind her up or he's complete misinterpreted what happened. 

‘So I should have just let you fall in then?’ He quips and Rey snorts, glaring at him.

‘I wasn’t going to fall in.’ She snaps.

‘No? You were in a world of your own. One step further and I’d have been scooping you up from another body of water. A little less dangerous this time though.’ Kylo continues as he picks up his things from the ground by her feet, but Rey refuses to move. Not for him.

When he straightens up they stare at one another, and the atmosphere between them quickly becomes tense and awkward.

‘Do you mind. I’d really like to bathe now.’ He breaks the silence, as he looks over her shoulder at the running water of the fall.

Rey huffs as she steps away from him.

‘So, where are you going to be while I’m busy washing?’ He suddenly asks, so casually it’s as if they were something other than enemies.

Rey turns around to glare at him only to find he’s now standing on the water’s edge in just his trousers. She lets out a half strangled gasp.

She can see the entire expanse of his broad pale back. Her heart quickens at the sight of him topless. How at ease he seems in his own skin. But it belies his normal attire, dressed from head to toe in black – robes, boots, gloves and mask. Not a single bit of exposed skin.

But her eyes catch sight of something else. Dozens of scars scattered across his back. There are so many, varying in size, length and depth, but also colour. Some are clearly more recent than others.

Kylo turns around as if he knew she was studying him, and her breath catches in her throat. His hands are on the fastenings to his trousers, and he looks at her with faint suspicion.

Rey cannot take her eyes off him. The scars on his front are bigger and rougher. His shoulder – one she gave him. And then there’s the large messy scar from the bowcaster Chewie shot him with. But still there are more. More scars.

Her heart clenches tightly as her mind races with thoughts of how he obtained the scars – battles, training, what? She feels sick.

‘Rey’ He says her name so softly, that she can’t believe it was him who said it. He hardly ever uses her name.

She turns quickly on her heels and hurries away. Away from him, and away from there. She needs some distance, some space.

When she’s sure she’s disappears from his view, she lets out a long sigh and closes her eyes, arms instinctively wrapping around herself.

But her mind draws on what she just saw. The sight of his scar covered back and torso. Who or what had given him those scars and why?

Before she knows it she’s turned back and is heading toward the waterfall again.

She wants answers from him. Honest answers.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they seem to be unavoidable :\
> 
> Who's more confused, Rey or Kylo?
> 
> Oh and do you think Luke will actually address Kylo by name at some point - but which one?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - warning there may be spoilers. I don't know as I haven't seen all the rumours but I thought I'd warn you all the same :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for the support and encouragement you've given this fic - it means a lot :)

\- - -

Rey comes to an abrupt halt when she arrives back at the waterfall. Kylo Ren is standing beneath the pouring water of the fall, back to her completely and utterly naked. But what did she expect? He’d gone there to wash, so why is she so caught off guard by that fact.

He flings his head back and a spray of water flies off from his hair and Rey gulps. What is she doing? She should leave; this has been a mistake, returning to the waterfall so soon.

‘You could make yourself useful and pass me the towel instead of just standing there. Staring.’ Kylo interrupts her thoughts and his voice is laced with dark undertones.

Rey gulps and looks to the ground, she can feel the skin on her cheeks and neck burn with embarrassment.

She takes a deep breath before stepping over to where the towel lies on a boulder, next to the water’s edge. She keeps her eyes down, not daring to look up, not even once. She grabs the white towel and stretches her arm out, offering it to him, or at least where she thinks he is.

Kylo laughs at her. At how embarrassed she is, having been caught looking at him. He’s not sure how much of him she saw, but it was enough to shut her up.

He slowly steps through the water toward where she’s standing with her outstretched arm, towel in hand. He could torture her some more, make her look at him. But he doesn’t want to antagonize her any more than he already has.

‘Thank you.’ He says as he takes the towel from her hand.

It makes her jolt slightly and by instinct her eyes shoot up, they meet his and they just look into one another’s eyes. An unseen energy passes between them. Eventually she breaks the gaze and steps away, her breath coming out in shallow pants. Just what is happening? To her? With him?

Kylo knows that if she were to look up right now, as he climbs out of the pool, then she’ll see him in all his glory, and part of him wants her too. But just as quickly as the thought forms in his mind, he brushes it aside.

But he does note the quirk in Rey’s eyebrows and the slight widening of her eyes as she looks to the ground. It’s as if she’d seen his thought too. Ah, always the scavenger. She’s in his mind once again, only this time he’d not even noticed. She’s getting better at it. She’s less aggressive and destructive now.

He gets out of the pool, a little awkwardly with the towel in his hand and his wet feet, but he manages it all the same. He wraps the towel low around his hips and takes a long breath.

He skits over her mind, and his resulting smirk is positively devilish.

‘You're getting better at that.’ He announces, and now Rey’s eyes fire up to meet his.

‘What?’ She snaps, hand instinctively going to the staff slung over her back.

‘Entering my mind. I didn’t even feel it.’ He informs her, a tease in his tone.

‘I-I wasn’t. I didn’t.’ She stammers, her flush getting that little bit redder as her eyes flit everywhere, but him.

Especially not him. She’s not looking at the clear definition of his muscles. The way droplets of water roll down his pale skin or the trail of dark hair from his belly button to beneath the towel, and how it is slung far too low to be classed as decent.

‘Don’t worry. I guess I should be flattered that _you_ want to see me naked. You know there’s still a chance. This towel could always fall off.’ He taunts her, with a positively wicked glint in his eyes.

He is his Father’s son after all. Not one to resist an opportunity to make a woman flustered. He watches with amusement as Rey’s mouth opens and closes a couple of times, as if she wants to say something but her brain just wont supply the words.

He sniggers to himself and her eyes fly up to meet his. They’re full of frustration, exasperation but something else. Is it fear? Disappointment perhaps? Or both? Then they turn steely and fierce.

‘One day I _will_ kill you, Kylo Ren.’ She snarls through gritted teeth, eyes a burning anger.

At who though? Him or herself?

‘I don’t doubt you, scavenger.’ He fires straight back as she storms off.

That’s the way it will always be between them. Rey wanting to kill him, and Kylo sure she will. Or will it?

\- - -

‘How was the waterfall?’ Master Luke questions as Kylo enters the communal hut behind Rey.

‘Oh it was very pleasant.’ He answers, as he sits down, but his eyes never leave Rey as she places her staff against the wall by the door.

‘Do you need any help, Master?’ Rey offers, trying her best to pretend Kylo Ren is not sat at their dinner table.

‘Yes, you can serve up.’ Luke directs as he gestures to the pan on the stove he’d installed.

Rey lifts the metal pan from the stove feeling the heat through the cloths on the handles. She places it on the mat Luke places on the wooden table. Rey grabs a ladle and begins dishing out the vegetable stew into three wooden bowls laid out.

‘Rey.’ Master Luke gestures to the bowls, and she looks down to see that she’s barely even put any stew in the third bowl.

She looks up and sees the bemused expression on Kylo face as he watches her. She scoffs quietly under her breath as she pours some of the contents of the other two bowls into his.

Master Luke takes two of the bowls and places one in front of Kylo, before settling into the chair halfway between his Padawan and nephew.

Rey returns the pot to the stove and sits down with her own meal. Her eyes are firmly on the bowl in front of her. But her mind drifts to the sight of the man opposite her. Images of him topless flood her mind, and his endless number of scars.

‘Who gave you all those scars?’ She asks before thinking, eyes darting up to look at the startled and off guard expression on his face.

Master Luke pauses, spoon caught in the air, and he feels the instant tension between the two of them. He looks at them both, all set to diffuse the situation if called upon.

‘Why do _you_ care?’ Kylo finally replies as he returns to eating his meal, not lifting his eyes from the bowl.

‘I-I don’t. I just wondered, that’s all.’ She stammers before adverting her eyes back to her bowl of stew.

The air is heavy with tension and awkward silence as the three of them continue to eat.

‘They were punishment.’ Kylo suddenly announces without prompt, and both Rey and Luke look up at him.

‘Punishment? For what?’ Rey asks and her eyes narrow as she looks at him.

‘For my failings. For failing my Master. _Former_ Master.’ Kylo’s voice is raw with emotion, regret, anger, hate.

‘Failings?’ Rey questions.

Surely he doesn’t mean what happened with her. How she managed to beat him and escape. Her escape was hardly his fault. The earth split between them. He had no control over that. Besides he was severely injured. He couldn’t have stopped her even if he tried.

‘Failing in training over the years. Showing a lack of control, a lack of discipline. For being beaten by those deemed weaker than me. And for _you_. Being beaten by you. For offering to teach you. For letting you escape.’ His voice is full of regret and anguish, and Rey finds her heart has tightened at the painful look in his dark eyes.

‘You were hardly at fault for my escape. The planet was exploding, there was nothing you could have done.’ She states, trying to make him feel a little better.

‘That meant nothing to Snoke.’ He sighs

‘It was just was yet another example of my many failures. Just another thing to be punished for.’ He tells them, his shoulders sagging a little at the memory.

Rey feels bad that she caused him so much pain. Firstly for the wounds she inflicted, and then the wounds she caused.

She looks up and her eyes meet his, and that invisible energy passes between them once again. All under the watchful gaze of the last Jedi.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this longer chapter :)
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - I'm still going with warnings for possible spoilers for VIII - I really can't see it going this way so I'll say this is more my imagination that potentially spoiler/rumour :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support and encouragement. It means a hell of a lot :D <3
> 
> Here's chapter 7 .......... ;)

\- - -

Kylo Ren has been living with Master Luke and Rey for a couple of weeks. It hadn’t been as bad as he’d thought. He was pretty much always monitored, but even that wasn’t too intrusive. He understands they have reason to be cautious. He is their enemy. Was their enemy? He’s not sure anymore. Not sure of much actually, who he is, what he’s meant to be?

He knows Rey knows more about him than he’d like. Most of what she knows coming from his own memories, but he’d heard his uncle speaking of him too. She was intrigued about him and how he became what he did despite who he was born to. 

\- - -

He sighs heavily, his eyes fluttering shut. It is so peaceful on Ahch-to. It’s so devoid of disruptive life, no sentient beings to cause chaos and destroy everything.

He’s sat on the top step down to where the ships dock. The wind is blowing his hair around and caressing his face, and he can taste the salt of the sea on his lips. He feels unusually calm. It’s an emotion he’s not used to. One perhaps he’s never actually felt before. And it’s only been since that night. Since he saved Rey from drowning.

It was as if he was meant to save her. Destined to save her life. It was as if something dictated his actions. He knows what it was. The Force. It wanted this to happen, he’s sure of it. Everything since Jakku has been destined to lead to this. To put him there on that island with the man he betrayed. And the most powerful and raw Force user he’s ever seen in his life.

He knows that Rey is nearby, watching him. He takes a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes, looking out over the clear blue ocean. It’s so serene and quiet. Despite it he’s just waiting for that tranquility to explode with Snoke’s wrath.

He’s concerned by the silence in his mind from Snoke, even if he’s got his mental barriers at an all time high against his former Master, but even then he always finds a way. He’s sure Snoke must know everything by now, so the wait is excruciating. But Snoke’s a master at the long drawn out. He’s been doing it his entire life. 

Kylo had knocked the Knight out using the Force. He then loosely tied him up in the hold of his ship. He entered a load of random co-ordinates so it’ll just float until it’s either attacked or retrieved. Kylo wiped the tracker history to prevent them finding his location. 

Luke had wiped the Knight’s memory too. But that doesn’t stop the gnawing feeling at the back of Kylo’s mind that something is happening.

\- - -

He feels the whoosh in the air behind him as the staff heads towards him. By instinct and a little assistance of the Force he swivels into a crouch and grabs the staff in his hand. His eyes flick up to find Rey standing there a few feet away, her staff in her hand. 

He lets a small smile creep across his lips. He knows what this is. Fighting practice. He knew he’d be her teacher eventually. For all his wisdom and Force abilities, there was one glaringly obvious problem with his uncle as a teacher. His age. 

Luke is not getting any younger, and then there’s his physical form. It leaves a lot to be desired. He can still fight as well as the best of them. He proved that in his battle with Kylo, and then by killing the Knights. But he tires quickly, and Rey needs to train often, countless times a day. She needs to learn hand-to-hand combat and how to fight effectively with multiple weapons.

So that’s where Kylo has stepped in. Teaching Rey how to hone her existing fighting skills. But also add to them, teach her how to attack and defend with minimal adjustment. 

She looks at him with expectation. He steps toward her, rising to his full height, staff hanging loosely in his hand. 

‘You’ll have to do better than that next time, if you want to catch me off guard.’ He states, a flash of a smile on his face.

Rey scowls and her eyes narrow ever so slightly. She is determined to show him. She raises her chin a little, appraising him. She can see he’s mostly calm, but there’s a tiny twitch in his right eye that tells her that he’s angry about something. 

His mind is closed off, as is hers. Master Luke had insisted that their Bond remain silent when they train, in order for Rey to understand fighting on a purely physical basis, and not cheat by seeing his thoughts.

Kylo steps forward again, raising the long, hard wooden staff in front of his face before swinging it out to the side. Loosening his shoulders. But he remains on guard to a sneak attack by Rey. He wouldn’t put it past her. She’s done it before.

He takes a deep breath. The air is cool and he can feel the tiny droplets of the ocean on his face. He opens himself up to the Force, letting it swirl around him. Drawing it to him, and not just Dark, but Light as well. Using both sides. 

Then Rey attacks with her usual fervour. Quick jabs and short swings. Her feet constantly moving and her eyes focused and fierce. Her dedication to learning is commendable, and Kylo is not going to fault her thirst for knowledge. It had helped him too. He’d often found himself sitting with her and his uncle during the Jedi Master’s teaching’s of the Force, and one time he even learnt something new himself.

Kylo is on the defensive as Rey goes for him. Despite his height he is swift on his feet, it often surprised his opponents. He could see them thinking he’d be slow and laborious. Not expecting his sharp and precise attacks.

Rey lets out grunts and groans, snarls and hisses as she fights, her face etched into a focused scowl. He doesn’t say much when they’re training – not that he talks much anyway. But what he does say is always constructive and useful for her to know. 

Today is like any other training session. They fight, Kylo critiques, Rey learns and improves. Kylo’s own fighting improves readily too, he picks up little tricks that Rey displays. Her raw fighting style is that of a survivor, a scrapper. Whereas his is honed and taught, a warrior.

Rey hooks her staff over his, and yanks hard, pulling him toward her. He throws his weight backwards, but it only serves to propel her toward him. And together they go tumbling to the ground. 

As Kylo’s back hits the hard grass earth the staff goes flying out of his grasp, he’s startled by the impact. Rey has a vice grip on her staff and finds that it’s pressing into his throat, if it weren’t for his quick hands holding it up, she’d be crushing his windpipe.

Her eyes are wide and wild as she looks down at him. Her breath is coming out in shallow pants, and his chest is heaving a little from their exertion. Their eyes find one another, staring deeply.

Kylo lifts her staff from his neck, initially being met with some resistance from Rey. But she lets him move it to above his head. He lets go of it and his eyes return to her face, watching her. Rey drops the staff on the grass and Kylo begins to lower his hands.

But Rey pins his wrists down either side of his head, and his eyes widen with shock and confusion and a small amount of fear. She shifts so her legs are either side of him, straddling him. Kylo gulps and her eyes watch his Adam’s apple bob with keen interest, before returning to meet his.

The entire galaxy melts away around them. They’re lost in this moment. One neither of them is even sure of, but both so desperately want. Rey inhales sharply as she leans down toward her enemy. 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Q: did you think it was too soon for what happened at the end???
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :\


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - warning for any potential spoilers for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love and support you've given this fic :D it's wonderful and so encouraging :D
> 
> Now let's get that cliffhanger resolved ;)

\- - -

The entire galaxy melts away around them. They’re lost in this moment. One neither of them is even sure of, but both so desperately want. Rey inhales sharply as she leans down toward her enemy.

Rey is the picture of confusion, her eyes wide and pupils blown. Her mouth is open a fraction, and Kylo can feel her breath against his own lips. Both of their chests are heaving and their breath is coming out in shallow pants.

‘Rey.’ Kylo whispers, their lips so close they’re almost touching.

He’s flustered and sporting a blush on his usually pale face. His eyes are a little glazed over, and moving continuously as he scans over her face.

Rey licks her lips and Kylo’s breath catches in his throat, as her lips are a hair’s breadth from his.

Suddenly the air around them fills with a familiar sound. The Millennium Falcon.

Rey and Kylo spring apart, they’re both on their feet in seconds. She spares him a quick glance and sees him wince with fear – they both know who might be on board – his Mother.

Rey runs back to the huts ahead of Kylo. He just stands there dumbfounded, his pulse racing and his legs are slightly quivering. He’s not sure if it’s to do with what nearly happened with Rey, or if it’s the thought of facing his Mother. He jogs after her, back to the huts, to his Uncle.

Rey is already heading to the steps with Luke when Kylo catches up with them. He’s painted an impassive expression on his face as he pushes past his Uncle. Luke sniggers softly to himself, he is so much both of his parents.

They arrive at the abandoned buildings halfway down the steps, when Rey sets off at a sprint when she sees Chewie and Poe. Kylo pauses and sighs heavily to himself at the sight of his Father’s best friend.

Rey throws herself into Poe’s somewhat startled arms, and Luke sees a scowl on Kylo’s face and he smiles knowingly to himself.

‘Stay here.’ Luke orders with a sharp look before carrying on alone.

Chewie roars with greeting at his old friend as he hugs Rey.

‘Hello, my old friend.’ Luke smiles as he and Chewie engage in a brief hug while Rey clings onto Poe.

‘Why are you here?’ Luke questions as he steps back and looks at the newcomers.

Rey steps in beside him, after casting a glance over her shoulder and finds she can’t see Kylo, but she can feel his presence.

‘We have news regarding General Organa.’ Poe starts, looking straight at Luke, who’s eyes narrow at the mention of his twin.

Kylo shifts silently from his hiding place at the mention of his Mother, but remaining hidden from view. He’s an expert at staying in the shadows.

‘She’s been seriously hurt Master Skywalker. She was attending a memorial for Han on Corellia when the First Order attacked the procession.’ Poe explains and both Luke and Rey tense.

Rey looks over her shoulder to where she knows Kylo is hiding. She can feel his anguish like a wave. Kylo slumps against the wall, eyes shut tight as he inhales heavily through his nose.

‘The First Order? When?’ Luke enquires.

‘Yes, Master. Five nights ago. It was _him_ , Master Skywalker. It was Kylo Ren. Her own son.’ Poe states clearly looking right into Luke’s eyes.

‘It wasn’t him.’ Luke dismisses Poe’s claim.

‘Begging your pardon Master, but you weren’t there. We were.’ Poe declares, his voice hitching a little with annoyance.

‘And neither was he.’ Luke replies to Poe and Chewie’s shock and confusion.

‘I’m sorry, but I don’t understand. We know it was Kylo Ren. We know it was him who planted the explosives. We saw him. His robes, his mask. It was _him_.’ Poe is adamant.

**Phasma**

Kylo hisses in his mind with clear venom, and Rey hears it too, but she keeps her face neutral.

‘And _I_ know it was not.’ Luke states firmly.

‘How? How can you possibly know that?’ Poe snaps with frustration.

‘Because he’s here.’ Rey snaps without thinking, and her hand flies up to her mouth when she realises her mistake.

Luke inhales sharply at her announcement.

**Rey**

‘What?’ Poe gasps in horror, as Chewie roars in a mix of anger and disbelief.

Kylo’s eyes flutter close and he sighs heavily, as he considers revealing his presence to the pilot and his Father’s best friend. He can feel their horror, disbelief and animosity through the Force. They’re not unfamiliar reactions to him, it’s nothing new. He inspires a lot of hate.

‘What do you mean Kylo Ren is _here_? Where? Are you okay? Has he hurt you?’ Poe fires questions at them, his voice pitching slightly with fear, and his eyes wide with shock as he looks only at Rey.

Her eyes narrow at the worry in his voice and face, she can handle herself and certainly against Kylo Ren. She is not a meek little girl who needs a dashing officer to protect her.

‘In answer to your questions Commander, yes he is here. We are fine, and no he’s not hurt either of us.’ Luke tells them clearly.

‘But _he_ ’s here? On the island. Where?’ Poe stammers in continuous disbelief, his hand instinctively drifting to the blaster holstered at his hip.

Luke gives a single nod and doesn’t answer his question of where.

‘And you’re okay?’ Poe asks a little more formally this time, regaining a little of his composure.

‘Yes. We’re fine.’ Rey snaps, feeling her annoyance bite at her from his repeated question.

‘I’m sorry. But Kylo Ren is here. Since when?’ Poe’s voice is controlled now, his body straightens and his eyes narrow as he looks between the Jedi Master and his apprentice.

Kylo takes a sharp breath before stepping out from his hiding place, his hands held up to show he’s not armed. Which really means little given his Force abilities.

Poe and Chewie both bristle at the sight of him, and he quickly finds they’re both pointing their weapons at him.

‘Stay where you are.’ Poe snarls, aiming his blaster at the center of Kylo’s chest, flicking the safety off.

Kylo stops, hands still raised but his eyes avoid the gaze of the Wookie. Rey can feel his pain as the memory of being shot by the bowcaster floods his mind. Then she catches hold of another memory, a far more personal one. One of a little boy calling the Wookie Uncle as he is lifted high into the air, secure in the long furry arms of Chewbacca.

‘Lower your weapons. He is no threat to you.’ Luke orders as he looks calmly between all parties.

‘He’s always a threat.’ Poe growls in refusal, and instead tightens his grip and reaffirms his stance.

Rey can feel her frustration growing rapidly at the standoff, but Luke remains completely calm.

‘Lower your weapons.’ Luke repeats.

‘He should be dead. It’s the least he deserves. I should do it right now. Rid the galaxy of that monster. No one would miss him.’ Poe snaps as his eyes narrow.

‘If you hurt him then you hurt her too.’ Luke sighs and now Poe looks utterly baffled.

‘What? I-I don’t, I don’t understand. What do you mean if I hurt him then I hurt Rey too?’ Poe stammers with his increased confusion.

Luke sighs as Rey shifts her weight from one foot to the other. She’s not feeling comfortable about where this is going.

‘As I said. If you hurt him, you hurt her. They are bonded. By the Force. They can feel each other’s emotions, pains, delights, and pleasures. Everything. Every emotion and every feeling Rey has, he feels it too and vice versa.’ Luke tells them, as he looks between his apprentice and nephew, both of them look suitably awkward.

‘Wait, so if I shoot him, you’re saying that Rey will feel it too?’ Poe looks straight at Kylo, eyes narrow and burning with hate and distrust.

‘Yes.’ Luke replies.

Poe takes a breath and re-holsters his weapon much to Rey’s relief, but Chewie is still overly cautious and keeps his raised.

Suddenly Poe grabs Rey and plants a kiss on her lips, much to her startled gasp and rigid body. It’s over in a flash, and Rey can feel Kylo’s anger flit across their bond. Especially as they’d been so close to much the same only minutes earlier.

‘Did you feel that, huh?’ Poe hisses at Kylo as he steps back next to Chewie.

‘I felt her disgust.’ Kylo sneers, when he actually felt Rey’s shock and now he can feel her annoyance at being used like that out of spite.

Luke huffs and rolls his eyes at Poe’s behaviour, as the pilot and Kylo glare at one another.

‘He could be telling you anything. You can’t trust him. Not one bit.’ Poe scoffs.

‘Fine. Hit me.’ Kylo’s had enough of Poe’s attitude and strides forward to stand between Rey and Luke.

‘What? No.’ Rey snaps, as she looks between the two men eyeballing each other.

‘No one is hitting anyone.’ Luke orders and Poe looks disappointed.

‘Shame. I quite like the idea of wiping that smug look off your face.’ Poe sneers at Kylo, who’s jaw clenches and eyes darken a fraction.

Rey can feel his anger through their bond. She can feel the Dark side licking at his mind, creeping into his veins.

‘Would you just calm down.’ She hisses as she turns to face him and pushes against his chest.

He looks down at her and his expression instantly softens when he sees the worry in her eyes.

‘I don’t believe it, and I can’t believe it. How the hell are you bonded with that murderer? What did _you_ do?’ Poe growls through gritted teeth, and his hands ball into fists as he stares at Kylo.

‘I didn’t do anything. It was her.’ Kylo barks and Rey can feel his surprising offence at the accusation.

‘Rey?’ Poe turns his attention to her, and she squirms under his questioning gaze.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you weren't too disappointed with the lack of a Reylo kiss??? :s
> 
> But the peace of the trio was never gonna last :(
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|
> 
> Also I own nothing about SW at all


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still putting the warning out there just in case of spoilers for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support you guys are still giving this fic. It just means a hell of a lot :D :D
> 
> Please find below chapter nine....

\- - -

‘I just can’t believe it. Isn’t there a way to break it? Stop it?’ Poe questions as he looks between Rey and Luke.

They’re sitting on the Falcon and Rey had just explained to him what had happened regarding the formation of her Force Bond with their enemy. Kylo had made himself scares.

‘No. The only way a Force Bond will break is in death-‘ Luke begins.

‘Then we have the answer. We kill him.’ Poe says it so clearly it makes Rey bristle at how easily he thinks killing someone is the answer.

Luke sighs and shakes his head, and he goes to speak when Poe continues.

‘If it’s a choice between Rey being free of him or this, then it’s simple. If this bond can only be broken by death then we know what we need to do.’ Poe is firm with his belief and Rey scowls.

Luke glances at her, seeing her discomfort and the tension building in her jaw. She’d half suggested the same thing when they’d first discussed her bond. But in the end she knew it was not the answer.

‘It’s not that simple.’ Luke looks straight at Poe.

‘It sounds it to me.’ Poe stares right back at the Jedi Master.

‘This is more than just killing someone-‘ Luke begins to state his case but Poe’s mind is clearly made up.

‘Is this because he’s your nephew? If it is then you don’t have to be involved. Just let us take him to the Resistance Base and there-‘

‘And there what, huh? You’ll execute him? Put a blaster bolt in his head? Hang him? Use his own lightsaber against him? You’ll what? It’s not going to happen. You are not killing him.’ Rey snaps and all eyes fall on her.

‘Rey-‘ Poe goes to protest.

‘No Poe. I know what he did to you. I know how you feel about him. But you are not killing him. It’s not going to happen.’ She barks her voice firm and her eyes full of steely determination.

And with that she’s on her feet and leaving the Falcon, with her anger at Poe’s cavalier attitude about murdering someone burning in her mind.

\- - -

‘I don’t understand. I’d thought she’d want rid of the bond?’ Poe grumbles with confusion as he looks between Luke and Chewie.

‘If one half of the bond dies, then the other lives with the emptiness for the rest of their life. They might as well have died too. They will be in a permanent state of grief and anguish. It will never leave them. They will never be the same again. This bond is more than just a connection of minds. It’s a connection of their souls, their very beings.’ Luke explains to a now silent Poe and Chewie.

\- - -

Kylo had gone back to the huts while Luke and Rey spoke with the pilot and the Wookie on the Falcon. But he was restless, so with his lightsaber in hand he decided to practice forms. He needs to clear his mind of thoughts of the pilot antagonizing him. Of seeing Chewie for the first time since the Wookie shot him. Since he killed his Father. Thoughts of what the First Order are doing, how they’re framing him for the attack on his Mother. But the thoughts of his Mother just don’t let up.

They just repeat themselves, over and over again. Memories of his childhood; of his Mother tucking him into bed on board the Falcon and telling him a story about a heroic pilot who fought the baddie and won the hand of the Princess. A story that later turned out to be the story of how his parents met.

Then there are the guilty thoughts. Of how he turned his back on his own family. Of how he plotted and planned to kill them all. Guilt over the heartbreak he’d caused them, his Mother especially. The memory of plunging his lightsaber through his Father’s chest. The memory of his Father’s light caress, a tender touch of gentle love even in death.

Hot, fat tears fill his eyes and begin to tumbled down his cheeks, dripping from his jaw into the dry earth. He slumps to his hands and knees, lightsaber extinguished and pushed to the side. His body is wracked with sobs.

His fear is almost overwhelming him, but he controls it just enough to stop the Dark Side from latching onto it and getting back in. He hates himself. Truly hates himself. He’s the reason she’s injured. He’s the reason she could die.

If his Mother dies then he will never forgive himself.

**_Kylo_ **

Rey’s voice is like a whisper through a heavy fog. He can feel her nearby. He can feel her calm, her control, her worry and concern. He doesn’t deserve either. She was right. He’s a monster.

After a while he sits back on his haunches, his breath now coming out a little more evenly, but he keeps his eyes firmly closed. He doesn’t want to see. He doesn’t deserve to see the peace and quiet of the island. How it seems so untouched by the destruction and devastation waged across the galaxy.

He doesn’t hear her approach; she’s had years of practice of passing by unseen and unheard. But he knows she’s there. Of course he knows she’s there. He will always know. What he isn’t expecting is her arms to wrap around his shoulders, and her body to press into him as she sinks to her knees behind him. Embracing him.

Kylo’s eyes fly open and the air disappears from his lungs. He hasn’t a clue what’s happening.

**Rey. What are you doing?**

**_Being a friend._ **

Kylo lets out a long slow breath as his hands form into loose fists. He can feel her breath tickle the back of his neck and he affords a faint smile to spread over his lips. This is the most comfortable he’s ever felt around another person.

\- - -

‘Are you sure it’s just this bond at play here?’ Poe sneers with clear anger and disdain as he, Luke and Chewie see Rey and Kylo locked in their embrace.

Luke doesn’t answer. He’s known the answer from the moment the girl first arrived on Ahch-to. It’s always been so much more than just that.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked it? 
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :(


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still giving you warnings - but as far as I'm aware this has all come straight out of my own brain!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's still taking the time to read this one and for leaving comments, kudos, bookmarks and views. They mean a hell of a lot and work as excellent encouragement to keep pushing :) :D <3
> 
> So here is chapter 10...... Let me know what you think!

\- - -

‘Come on. You can do it.’ Kylo encourages as Rey focuses on the largest boulder on the island.

The one she’s never been able to levitate. She clenches her jaw and stares at it, her lips purses and eyes narrow.

‘You’re trying too hard. Relax. Calm. Feel the Force.’ Kylo says as he stands a few steps behind her.

Poe is ever watchful from his own vantage point. They’d not been able to return to D’Qar due to a meteor storm just beyond the atmosphere and it did not make Poe a happy man. He’d wanted the trip to be a quick one. Fetch Master Luke and Rey and be back on D’Qar in a matter of days. They’d already been away for longer than he’d like.

‘I can’t. It’s no use.’ Rey huffs when she fails once again pressing her fingers to her forehead.

Her mind is throbbing from her repeated attempts to shift the boulder as she scowls. She doesn’t like to fail.

‘Look it’s easy-‘

‘Easy for you yeah.’ She snaps as he steps up next to her.

‘Just clear your mind, focus on the Force and _do_.’ He instructs her and the boulder rises up into the air so easily.

Rey huffs again, folding her arms over her chest and a blush forms on her cheeks. She really doesn’t like to fail.

‘Show off.’ She scoffs and Kylo simply grins as he lowers the boulder back down, before lifting it back up.

‘Come on. I know you can do it.’ Kylo offers as encouragement, as he moves to stand behind her and his hands are just above her shoulders.

‘Rey.’ Poe calls as he walks casually from his viewing point.

The boulder makes a loud thud when it falls back to earth. Both Kylo and Rey turn their heads to look at the pilot.

‘What’s up?’ Rey asks before Kylo can say anything.

‘There’s a noise. On the Falcon. Just wondered if you can come take a look. Chewie’s off with Master Luke somewhere.’ Poe lies and it’s clearly not very convincingly given the eye roll he sees Kylo give.

‘We’re busy.’ Kylo scoffs.

‘I wasn’t talking to _you_.’ Poe sneers as he glares at Kylo.

‘You’re the pilot. If you can’t fix your own ship then what kind of pilot does that make you?’ Kylo snaps back and Rey can feel his anger spread across their Bond.

‘The Falcon isn’t my ship.’ Poe spits.

‘Oh no, that’s right. It’s not.’

‘And it’s not yours either. You gave up any right you had on it the moment you plunged a lightsaber through your Father’s heart.’ Poe snarls.

Kylo goes to retort but Rey gets it there first.

‘Enough. Just stop it. The two of you. Enough.’ Rey shouts as she looks between the two of them exasperated by their continued behavior.

‘I’ve had enough training for the moment. I think doing something else for a bit will be good for my mind. For my focus.’ Rey addresses Kylo, and she can see the tension in his face.

Kylo doesn’t looks at Poe, he looks only at her and his eyes soften at the sight of her. His whole body eases when he sees her looking up at him with concern and worry he doesn’t deserve.

‘You’re probably right.’ He concedes with a faint smile.

Rey smiles up at him, and turns to head off with Poe, but as she does she brushes her fingers against his and he lets out a sharp breath and his eyes narrow. But she doesn’t look back at him as she heads off.

\- - -

‘What’s going on with you and him?’ Poe snaps when they’re at the foot of the ramp of the Falcon.

‘What? What are you on about?’ She gasps feigning confusion, but she knows full well what he means.

‘You and him. All the glances, the little touches. I’ve seen you Rey. Are you sleeping with him? Is that it? He’s the enemy Rey. You can’t trust him-‘ Poe hisses at her and she sees red and slaps him around the face.

‘That is none of your business. And for your information no I am not sleeping with him. And how dare you even suggest that.’ She rages.

Poe scoffs and shakes his head as he rubs his fingers over his hand marked red face.

‘Have you forgotten who he is? What he’s done? He murdered his own Father. He massacred a whole village on _your_ planet. He destroyed the Republic. He nearly killed Finn. He kidnapped you. He tried to kill you. Have you forgotten all that? Have you, huh? Have you forgot that?’ Poe snarls, his eyes burning with his anger.

‘No. I’ve not forgotten what he’s done. And nor will I. But people can change. Finn changed.’ Rey argues and Poe looks at her as if she’s crazy.

‘Finn wasn’t a murderer. He didn’t kill billions.’ Poe shouts.

‘Neither did he.’ Rey fires back.

Poe looks at her with complete shock. He steps away, turning his back on her, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair.

‘What has he done to you? Just how far is he inside your head? You’re not the same person I met back on D’Qar. You’re not the same Rey that Finn and BB8 talk about. I don’t think anyone knows who you are anymore. I certainly don’t.’ Poe tells her as he turns back to face her before climbing the ramp into the Falcon.

Rey feels her bottom lip quiver and tears prick in her eyes. She is still Rey. She has to be. She turns on her heels and begins to run back up the steps. Her bubbling anger fuelling her every step.

\- - -

Kylo is sat on the boulder by the pool of the waterfall. His boots and socks are lying in the dirt as he dangles his feet in the water. He’s closed his mind off to everything and everyone. Needing some time alone. Some time to just himself. No Luke, no Rey, no unwelcome intruders and most importantly no Snoke. He’s been managing to keep his former Master locked away in a corner of his mind. It’s difficult, but it’s working.

Suddenly he’s hurtling toward the water face first the ghost of a push still on his back. He hits to water and the air disappears from his lungs as he goes under.

‘What have you done to me?’ Rey cries as she jumps into the water, her hands grabbing him by the back of his shirt and pressing her full weight down, trapping him beneath the surface.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) Did you like it? 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - warning for potential spoilers (just in case)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for the love and support you keep showing this fic with the comments, Kudos' (over 100!!!), bookmarks and views - it means a lot and really helps me. So thank you <3

\- - -

Kylo doesn’t fight her. This is a long day coming. He lets her pin him below the water. He lets her drown him. He lets her kill him. He’s been waiting for her wrath and retribution.

His body jerks and spasms as he feels that final breathe slip away. As he feels her small fists dig into his back, holding him down. He accepts it. His death. It’s long overdue. Maybe it’s better this way. The galaxy free of him. His Mother free of him. Rey free of him.

Suddenly the pressure is gone and instead he’s being pulled backwards out of the water. He coughs and splutters as air is greedily sucked into his screaming lungs. But Rey’s not his rescuer, no she was his executioner, and she’s being dragged out kicking and screaming by two long furry arms.

Instead he finds his uncle has just saved him from death. The Jedi Master hauls him up onto the rocks and Kylo feels nothing but confusion. What the hell had just happened? Rey had tried to kill him.

Kylo takes big gulps of air as he sags onto the rock, while Luke gets to his feet and looks between the two of them. Rey is limp and crying in Chewie’s strong arms.

‘Is someone going to tell me what the hell just happened?’ Luke requests, his voice full of barely controlled frustration.

‘Don’t ask me. She just tried to kill me.’ Kylo croaks, his voice a little raw from the water he had started to swallow.

Rey can’t look at either of them. Not Luke and certainly not Kylo. Tears roll down her cheeks and her chin trembles. Luke nods at Chewie and the Wookie lets her go.

‘Rey?’ Luke’s tone is cautious yet gentle as he takes a step closer to his apprentice.

She shakes her head, she doesn’t want to talk. She can’t talk. The voice in her head won’t let her. Instead she bolts.

\- - -

They’ve not seen Rey since what happened by the waterfall. She’d not returned for dinner and now it’s pitch black. Chewie and Luke had gone looking for her, but wherever she was she didn’t want to be found. They knew she wasn’t on the Falcon with Poe. He told them he’d not seen her since they had an argument earlier.

Poe had even circled the island a couple of times in the Falcon in the hope of finding her, but to no avail. Kylo was the only one who didn’t voice his concern.

She was closed off from him, but he knew she was still alive and he’d let them know that much. He retired to his small hut while Luke, Chewie and Poe discussed places she could be hiding. He just wanted to be alone, he didn’t want to be anywhere near the pilot anyway.

He’s just nodding off when he hears the door to his hut open and close quickly. His eyes fire open and he knows instantly he’s not alone. He grabs his lightsaber and ignites it, bathing the tiny space in an eerie crackling red glow.

‘Rey.’ He says matter of fact, knowing it would be her.

He lights the candle on the small wooden crate that doubles as a nightstand and turns off his lightsaber.

She’s shaking like a leaf and her eyes flit at a rapid pace. Her fingers are gripped together so tightly her knuckles are white, and her jaw is held so firm he’s surprised her teeth don’t ache.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks gently, now feeling something is seriously off with her, besides her attempt on his life.

He climbs out of bed and takes a half step toward her, not wanting to startle her. Nor look like he’s threatening her. Her head jolts up and she looks at him.

He can see the tracks of her tears down her flustered and flushed face, but that’s not what bothers him. It’s the look of complete and utter fear in her eyes. It’s a haunted look he knows so well. It’s the one that he sees reflected back at him every single day.

‘He was in my head.’ She croaks weakly, and Kylo wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close and she accepts him.

Kylo knows instantly who she means when she says ‘he’. The fear in her voice tells him everything he needs to know.

Rey buries her face into his shirt, wrapping her arms around his waist and clinging onto him for dear life.

He knows all too well the terror and pain of having Supreme Leader Snoke inside your head, inside your mind. He’d do anything in the entire galaxy to rid her of this suffering, of this torture.

‘Shhhhhhh.’ He murmurs, trying to sooth her.

‘He told me to kill you.’ She whispers into his chest, her hands pulling at the back of his shirt over and over again as if it’s a nervous tick.

Kylo takes a deep breath and his eyes close. He had a feeling Rey hadn’t acted alone in trying to drown him. He just thought that Poe had riled her up to that point. Not Snoke.

‘He got in when I was mad with what Poe was saying. I felt the Dark Side. It was so strong and raw and powerful. And then there was this voice. Really far back in my mind and it was telling me to kill you. Over and over again. And I-‘ She begins to sob, her whole body shaking.

‘I know. I really do. Is he there now? In your mind?’ Kylo asks as he gently places his hands either side of her face, so she has to look up at him.

She shakes her head and he feels a wave of relief. He knows that the connection between Snoke and Rey would be barely minimal, given that they’ve never even met. But if he can get in once then he’ll do it again.

‘Well that’s good. It proves that the connection isn't strong enough for him to maintain or establish a constant presence.’ He tries to sound somewhat positive.

‘Is he- is he in your mind? Now?’ She croaks, her eyes searching his face, and he offers her a weak smile.

‘He’s pretty much always there.’ He nods, and sees her compassion for him wash over her eyes.

They stay gripped to one another for a little while longer. Just until Rey is feeling calmer. She takes a long deep breath and slowly exhales, feeling a bit better as she takes a small step back from him. He drops his hands to his side and simply watches her.

‘I-I don’t want to be alone.’ Rey whispers, feeling her blush burn bright, as she stares at the ground by his bare feet.

Kylo nods, knowing what she means. When Snoke first crept inside his head, when he was a just a boy he’d slept in his parents bed that night. He’d told them there was a monster in his head, and all they did was share pointed glances and hushed murmurings. He later found out they just thought it was the Vader in him, but it was so much worse.

He steps back over to his bed and sits on the edge. Rey stands in the middle of his small hut for a moment fidgeting before hurrying over. She sits down next to him and bites her bottom lip, glancing at him through the corner of her eye.

‘I can sleep on the floor if you prefer?’ He offers, but she grabs his wrist, holding it so tightly she could cut of his circulation.

‘Or perhaps not.’ He mumbles as he pries her fingers from his skin, she’s left red finger marks.

Slowly and awkwardly they settle into his bed. It’s hardly big enough for just him, let alone two people. His back is pressed against the cool wall of the hut and he’s on his side. Rey has removed her boots and belt and is now on her side facing him, looking as embarrassed as he feels.

He can see her fighting to stay awake, another familiar Snoke related feature. Fear of sleeping and him getting in. That’s what he thrives off, feeds off and lives off. Fear. Constant fear.

Kylo brushes his fingers lightly down her bare upper arm and she looks up.

‘Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. Get some sleep. You look exhausted.’ He whispers and she nods slowly, her eyelids begining to droop.

Rey tries to fight it a little longer but it’s no use. Sleep is overcoming her. She shuffles a little closer to him, effectively pinning him between her and the wall.

‘I’m sorry I tried to kill you.’ She murmurs sleepily as she presses her face into his chest.

Kylo takes a long, slow deep breath as he closes his eyes. He carefully wraps his arm around her, to make himself a little more comfortable rather than his rigid posture.

His eyes begin to close and he’s gone. Sleep claiming them both.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked this one?? :\
> 
> All mistakes are my own.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still issuing warnings for anything VIII spoiler related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued love and support of this fic - it really does blow me away so thank you <3

\- - -

It’s a little after dawn and Luke has prepared breakfast, but so far he’s the only one there. He goes outside and first checks Rey’s hut. Empty. He sighs. So she’s not come back then. Next he walks over to Kylo’s hut.

He quietly opens the door and peers inside. There he finds his nephew and Rey asleep, wrapped in one another’s arms. He sighs softly but he doesn’t feel angry. He knew this was happening, that they were growing closer. He’d all but encouraged it, so how can he be mad at them?

He hears footsteps and looks over to see Poe and Chewie heading toward him. He quickly closes the door. He knows that if Poe sees Rey in the arms of his enemy then there would be disastrous consequences. Luke hurries toward the communal hut and they head in that direction too much to Luke’s relief.

‘We’re going to take the Falcon out again and circle the island. She’s got to be here somewhere.’ Poe informs Luke, as he and Chewie sit down at the table.

Luke nods as he serves up the soup he’d made having made enough for all five of them.

‘Yes, there are many nooks and crannies around here. Lots of places to hide.’ Luke muses despite knowing the truth.

The three of them eat while discussing places Rey could be hiding.

\- - -

Luke watches as Poe and Chewie disappear off toward the steps. Ready to head back out with the Falcon. Once they’re out of view Luke rushes over to Kylo’s hut and shoves the door open.

Kylo looks up to see his uncle standing in the doorway, his face set in a frown. Kylo places his finger to his lips to stop the Jedi from talking, as he points down at Rey who’s still asleep.

Luke exhales slowly through his nose as he watches his nephew awkwardly climb out of the bed from behind Rey. She whimpers in her sleep and snuggles down into the covers acutely aware of the loss of his body heat.

Luke steps out of the hut and Kylo follows, pulling the door close behind him. He runs his hand through his hair waiting for his uncle to speak, to chastise him, to yell, shout, be enraged. But it doesn’t come.

‘How did it go from Rey trying to kill you to her sleeping in your bed?’ Luke asks directly.

Kylo sighs heavily, running his hands down his face.

‘He was in her head.’ He mumbles softly.

‘He? Snoke?’ Luke asks for clarification.

Kylo nods and Luke’s face turns to a grimace.

‘This is not good. Is that why she-‘

‘Tried to kill me? Yeah.’ Kylo nods.

They fall silent as they both contemplate the implication of Snoke being able to get into Rey’s mind.

‘You will help her. Whatever it is you do to keep him out or quiet or whatever. You teach her. Do you understand? Because if anything happens to her it’s on you. And I know you wont be able to live with yourself if something did, because I know how you feel about her. You will protect her.’ Luke states firmly, staring into the eyes of his nephew for the first time in a long time.

He then steps away leaving Kylo alone with his words before he has a chance to protest or even speak.

\- - -

Rey is sitting in the pilot’s seat of the Falcon. It’s the day Poe and Chewie are due to leave. And she and Master Luke are to go too. But she knows that she can’t. She can’t leave, because if she does then Kylo will have to go too. But if he turns up on the Resistance base then he’s a dead man. She can’t have that. She won’t have that.

‘Are you looking forward to seeing Finn?’ Poe asks as he steps into the cockpit.

Things had been tense between them since she returned, but he just blames the influence of the Dark Sider. He’s hopeful that once she’s away from him then things will be better, and she’d be back to being Rey again.

Rey sighs as she looks over the consol.

‘I-I’m not coming.’ She mutters, and Poe’s brows furrow as he sinks into the co-pilots seat.

‘What do you mean? You’re not coming. You have to.’ Poe questions, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

Rey refuses to look at him, she can feel his confusion, but also his building anger.

‘I can’t come with you. I need to stay here.’

‘With _him_?’ Poe snarls and now Rey looks up.

‘Poe-‘

‘I know you’re sleeping with him. I’m not stupid Rey. Clearly you are though. Can’t you see, this is what he wants? To isolate you from the people who care about you. The people who love you. He’s manipulating you. Can’t you see that? You’re playing right into his hands. Don’t you even care? The moment we’re gone he’s going to kill you. I just know it.’ Poe rages, now on his feet and waving his arms around to express his frustration and anger.

‘I have to stay with him. You wouldn’t understand.’

‘Try me. Explain it to me Rey. Tell me why you’ve become so dependent on him. Tell me.’ Poe snaps, but Rey knows she can’t.

She can’t tell him about Snoke. The less people who know the better.

‘I can’t. I just can’t.’ She hisses as she gets to her feet and hurries out of the cockpit and down the ramp.

She runs up the steps as fast as her legs can carry her. She can’t think that Poe is right. That she’s being manipulated. That this is what Kylo and Snoke want. She can’t think like that. She can’t think that of him. Not when he spends hours helping her with building barriers in her mind. Not when he trains with her to the point of exhaustion. Not when he holds her in his arms soothing her while she’s plagued with nightmares. Nightmares of her past, and terrifying visions of the future.

He wouldn’t do that to her, she knows he wouldn’t. Because she knows _him_. He’s not Kylo Ren anymore. He’s someone else. Possibly someone new.

Poe is calling after her as he chases her up the steps, but she can’t deal with him. Not now. Not when her confusion is making way for her anger. And her anger will only lead to something so much worse.

\- - -

‘Rey, stop. Why won’t you listen to me? He’s using you. Why are you refusing to see it?’ Poe spits at her once they at the top of the steps.

She comes to a halt, her face contorted into a snarl as Poe takes a step closer to her. She spins around and he is taken back. She looks wild, manic, hateful.

Her anger has let him in. Snoke is in her mind. Ready to pull the strings like a puppet master.

‘Rey?’ Poe asks tentatively, his eyes wide with fear as he hold his hands up in some sort of surrender.

Luke is sat in the communal hut with Chewie when he feels the massive disturbance in the Force. It feels like the one he felt when they found Rey trying to drown his nephew. He’s on his feet and out of the door in a flash, with Chewie right behind.

They run toward the steps, and Luke’s heart drops when he sees Rey arm outstretched and Poe suspended into the air a few feet away.

‘Where is he?’ Luke snaps and Chewie knows instantly who he means, he growls.

They both know where he is. He’d gone to bathe at the waterfall. Luke knows that he’ll have felt the disturbance as well, but even then it might be too late for him to get here to stop Rey. They need to do something before she kills Poe.

‘REY.’ Luke shouts as he walks forward.

Rey’s head snaps round to look at the Jedi Master, her lips turning into a sneer.

‘The last Jedi.’ She growls and Luke winces at the distortion of her voice, it’s a low animalistic sound.

‘Rey. Let him go.’ Luke commands as he edges even closer.

Rey starts to laugh manically, her eyes are almost black and her teeth are bared. This is a Rey who’s lost to him. He doesn’t recognize her, not like this. He’s only ever seen one other person so gripped by the darkness like this. Ben.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope you liked it :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still warning for any potential spoilers for rumours for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always guys thank you so much for the support you've shown this fic - it's difficult to write at times - mainly from writers block for this fic but not for All my Friends. So thank you for sticking with it :) <3

\- - -

‘Rey. Let him go.’ Luke repeats as she lifts her hand and Poe is sent hurtling even higher into the air.

Chewie has got his bowcaster in his hand, confusion reigning over what he should do. Should he shoot her or not?

Rey looks demonic and demented. The power of the Dark Side is surging through her. Luke feels fearful, has he lost her? Is she the Dark Side’s now? He knows that it’s Snoke, he’s controlling her but will he get full and sole control. He didn’t get Ben not fully – the Light remained in him, tugging at his mind reminding him of the family he fought to forget and destroy. The question is will Snoke get her?

‘SNOKE.’

Both Rey and Luke’s heads turn to the originator of the voice. Rey’s grin widens maddeningly and Luke feels a tiny drop of relief. If anyone can get through to her then it’s the only person to know Snoke’s version of subordination better than anyone else.

Kylo quickly strides past Chewie, not even casting a sideways glance at the Wookie. His eyes are focused only on the girl.

‘Ahhhh _my_ apprentice.’ Rey sneers and her voice is a mix of her own and Snoke’s, it makes Kylo’s heart clench.

‘Get out of her head Snoke.’ Kylo snarls as he comes to a stop a few feet from Rey.

‘Why? Feeling jealous are we? Don’t like the fact that you’re not the only one inside her mind? Turns out you’re just not that special.’ Rey sniggers and Kylo takes a steadying breath, yet his hands ball into fists.

‘Get out of her head.’ He repeats, not wanting to be dragged into Snoke’s mind games.

‘She thinks about you, you know. Intimate and personal thoughts. When she’s alone at night, you’re never far from her mind. The way she whispers your name into the darkness, her body screaming for your touch, for your caress-‘ Rey smirks, voice dripping with implication.

‘STOP.’ Kylo shouts gritting his teeth, his own anger beginning to swirl deep inside his gut despite himself.

‘Don’t be shy boy. Isn’t this what you want? The girl? Wanting you? Craving you?’ Snoke leers through Rey’s voice, and Kylo feels sick to his stomach by how Snoke is using Rey and her thoughts against her and them.

‘Get. Out. Of. Her. Head.’ He snarls.

Rey starts to laugh frantically, and Poe starts to shake violently, his cries are a terrifying backdrop to Rey’s hysteria.

Kylo looks over at his uncle, and gives him a single small nod. He hope that his uncle is getting the message, that he’s about to do something and he needs him to be ready.

Luke watches as Kylo walks purposefully toward the possessed girl. She smiles at him demonically. Luke’s not entirely sure what Kylo’s course of action is, but he needs to be ready for it, whatever it is. He spares a look at Poe. He’s no longer shaking, now he’s simply just hanging there with his head slumped forward. Luke can tell he’s unconscious, while Rey’s attention is elsewhere there’s hope for Poe.

‘Rey. I know you’re in there-‘ Kylo begins his voice full of honesty.

‘She’s not listening. It’s just us now.’ She taunts, her evil smirk only widening throwing his own words from Starkiller back in his face.

Kylo ignores his former Master; he needs to focus on bringing Rey back. He needs to get Snoke out of her mind as quickly as possible, before his damage is irreversible. He takes a sharp breath.

‘Rey come back. Come back.’ He says earnestly, eyes fixed on hers.

There’s a tiny flicker in her pitch black eyes, a moment of recognition. She’s there and she’s fighting. Kylo can feel it. Their bond is no longer just full of pure hate and anger, there’s a thread of hope.

Rey.

Kylo takes that final step forward, closing the space between him and Rey. Trepidation replaces the grin on Rey’s face, as she slowly looks up at him.

‘Boy.’ She spits, her voice still Snoke, but her eyes less so.

‘Come back. Rey come back.’ Kylo whispers through his gritted teeth as he looks down at her, his hands rising to cup her jaw.

She jumps at the feel of his skin touching hers. She feels feverish beneath his fingertips. He leans in and presses his lips to hers, feeling her shudder. But there’s something else as well. An energy, a spark.

Their bond is practically humming with sudden and shocking power as Rey’s eyes drift close. She feels herself return, throwing Snoke as far from her mind as possible. But just as she is about to kiss him back, he pulls away, stepping away from her. His eyes are wide and he looks a little startled.

Luke breathes a sigh of relief as he lowers a passed out Poe to the ground. Kylo has brought her back. She’s back; he can feel it in the Force. Poe jolts awake before he scrambles to his feet, his heart is racing and his breathing is coming out in short puffs.

‘What happened? Is Rey okay? Is _she_ Rey?’ He questions as he feels Luke’s hand on his shoulder and Chewie at his side.

‘Yes she is Rey.’ Luke answers as he looks at his nephew and apprentice staring at one another.

‘ _He_ brought her back.’ Luke states clearly.

Poe looks over to find Rey and Kylo just staring at one another. Poe’s mind is full of questions, so many questions. Too many even.

‘Are you okay?’ Luke asks out loud in Rey’s direction.

Her skin is pale and there are dark rings around her eyes, she looks exhausted. Not to mention she’s trembling like a leaf. She nods, not ready to hear the sound of her own voice. Not so soon after hearing Snoke’s entwined with hers.

‘You should rest. You look awful.’ Luke adds before he turns and heads back to the huts.

Poe and Chewie are so confused by what is going on that they are ready for some answers, so they traipse after the Jedi Master, the Wookie supporting the pilot.

‘He’s right, you should rest.’ Kylo states, as he steps even further away from her.

He’s not able to look at her, not yet. Not after what has just happened. He’d just kissed her. And it wasn’t entirely just to bring her back, it was because he’d wanted to.

He had a hunch that maybe it’d work and he was stunned it had. He didn’t feel good for it though; using the feelings he knew she had for him to his advantage. He was no better than Snoke.

She sniffles and it makes him pause and take a deep breath, and then exhale sharply. His eyes close. He doesn’t know what to say. What can he say?

‘I-I need to wash.’ She mumbles as she hurries past him.

Kylo sighs; perhaps it had been a big mistake to kiss her, even if it had worked.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope you weren't disappointed with it?
> 
> The kiss was a kiss but not a proper kiss - kinda like the one Poe planted on Rey.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :|
> 
> Q: where do they go from here???


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still posting warnings for anything take could be deemed spoilerish for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you so much or sticking with this one - and sorry the updates are getting further apart - but have to go with the flow of thought and sometimes it's just not with this fic :(

\- - -

Rey walks slowly back to the huts. She pulls absently on her arm wraps, her eyes budding with tears. She’d spent so long in the waterfall scrubbing her skin almost raw dusk has settled across the island. She just wishes that she could scrub the inside of her mind. Rid the memory of Snoke’s possession.

She pauses, and can hear voices coming from the communal hut – Luke, Poe and Chewie. But not Kylo. She glances over to his hut and sees that the door is closed, but light is streaming from the gap at the bottom. She sighs and closes her eyes, trying to decide which way to go.

She owes Poe an explanation and she owes Kylo her thanks. But she doesn’t particularly want to see either man. So she chooses to hide away inside her own hut. She closes the door and slumps against it, allowing the tears to flow from her eyes. Her body slides to the ground and she brings her legs up to her chest and just cries.

Rey doesn’t know how much time has past since she arrived back at her hut and began to cry when she hears a soft knock on the door. But it’s now completely dark outside when she forces herself to find out who’s on the other side.

Poe.

‘Hey. Are you okay?’ Poe asks a little tentatively, a step further back from her than normal.

Rey’s heart drops at the knowledge that he’s feeling cautious and fearful of her.

‘I don’t know.’ She shakes her head slightly, the tears stinging anew in her eyes.

Poe bites his bottom lip as if he’s deliberating something. But then he steps forward and pulls Rey into his arms and hugs her tightly. Slowly Rey wraps her arms around the pilot and buries her face into his shoulder and cries yet again.

\- - -

Poe and Rey are sat on her bed. Poe’s arm is wrapped around her shoulders and her head is resting on his shoulder. She wrings her fingers nervously as she prepares herself to tell Poe the truth.

‘I’m not sleeping with him.’ She starts quietly, and feels Poe take a sharp intake of breath.

‘I mean I sleep in bed with him, but nothing more.’ She adds for clarification lifting her head up off his shoulder to glance at him.

‘Rey, you don’t need to explain.’ Poe replies, as he brushes his hand up and down her upper arm.

‘You need to know the truth. You deserve to know the truth. After what happened. After what I did.’ She drifts off as she turns to face him, his hand dropping from her arm.

Poe smiles sympathetically at her and nods to let her know that he’ll listen.

She takes a calming and steadying breath, ready to tell Poe the truth about her and their enemy.

\- - -

Poe listens in silence as Rey reveals everything. Everything about Snoke. Everything about the Force Bond she shares with Kylo. But she doesn’t reveal the true extent of her feelings for the Dark Sider. Poe looks at her with sorrow in his eyes.

‘I’m sorry. I really am. It was my fault. If I hadn’t made you angry he would never have gotten in. I’m so sorry Rey.’ Poe sighs, as he reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

‘Master Luke told me what happened before. About how he brought you back. He said that he spoke to you and said that was how you came back. But I don’t know, I think he was keeping something from me.’ Poe muses as he looks down at the ground.

Rey takes a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

‘He kissed me.’ She murmurs and Poe sighs softly, he feared the answer.

‘That’s how he brought me back. He kissed me.’ She repeats and they both fall silent.

After a while Poe lets out a heavy breath and turns to look at her, but she keeps looking forward.

‘Rey, do you have feelings for him?’ Poe asks tentatively.

Rey’s eyes close and she takes a breath, taking a moment to compose herself.

‘Yes.’ She tells him meekly.

Poe nods, and he looks at her sympathetically once again.

‘And does he feel the same?’ Poe questions.

‘I don’t know.’ She replies.

Poe doesn’t know what else to say. He’s never been in the position of having feelings for someone who is his enemy. Someone who’d fought him. Someone who tried to kill him. He can’t even begin to understand how she feels.

Instead he just hugs her again. He will support her no matter what because he’s her friend. He may have overreacted before, but now that he has heard the truth he can see her need for calm. He can see that this is not about him and how he feels about Kylo Ren. It’s about Rey and how she feels about Kylo Ren.

\- - -

Luke is serving up a stew that he’d made. Poe, Chewie and Rey are already sat at the table when Kylo walks in. His eyes are instantly drawn to Rey. And he looks down and is about to turn and leave.

‘Stay.’ Luke tells him.

Kylo takes a breath before turning back to face them, and sit down opposite Rey, next to his furry uncle. Luke passes him a bowl of stew and sits down. The atmosphere around the table is tense at first.

‘We’ll leave at dawn.’ Poe announces to break the awkward silence.

Luke nods as they all continue to eat, except Kylo. He places his spoon down into his stew and takes a deep breath.

‘You should go too.’ He states as he looks toward Rey and her eyes flit up to look at him.

‘What? I can’t-‘She blurts.

‘You have too. You need to-‘

‘But what about you?’ She snaps.

‘I’m-I’m coming as well.’ He declares and now all eyes turn to look at him.

‘Are you sure? You know what will likely happen?’ Luke questions and Kylo turns to look at his uncle.

‘Rey needs to go to the base. And I swore that I’d help her with Snoke. And I will. I know what is likely to happen to me when I get there. I’m under no disillusions. I know what to expect. But Rey needs my help, and I will give her that as long as I possibly can.’ Kylo states firmly, with determination and conviction in his voice that is intended to tell them not to argue.

‘But they’ll kill you.’ Rey cries, her emotions starting to get the better of her.

Her emotion is clear in her voice, but it’s not anger, not this time. It’s fear. Her fear for the man she’s grown to trust, and grown to feel something else for.

‘Rey, please stay calm.’ Luke cautions and she sighs heavily, slumping in her chair slightly.

‘As I said I’m prepared for what’s to come. But you’re not. So I will be there, by your side helping you for as long as I can. For as long as I’m allowed.’ Kylo clarifies and Rey feels her whole body sag.

This is not what she wants to happen. She doesn’t want Kylo to face death because of her. Not again.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was an okay chapter??
> 
> All mistakes are my own :|


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still giving out warnings just in case any of the below chapter is similar to any of the spoilers/rumours of what's going to happen in VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for your support and love for this story, it means a hell of a lot :) <3
> 
> Heads up - this is a very long chapter I hope you like it because I'm nervous about your reaction :s

\- - -

Kylo is sat in the living area of the Falcon with what can only be described as the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders. Chewie and Poe are piloting the Falcon and Luke and Rey are in the cockpit. He takes a slow deep breath. They’d just entered hyperspace heading for D’Qar.

He closes his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. His mind is clear, apart from the hum of his Bond with Rey and the niggle at the very back – Snoke.

Rey enters the living area and sees Kylo sat there in silence. She moves around quietly, before sitting down next to him. He cracks his eyes open and looks down at her. He goes to speak but she gets in there first.

‘Thank you.’ She murmurs and it almost startles him.

‘For bringing me back.’ She adds, not needing to say anything more, not wanting to say anything more.

Her face flushes a light shade of pink, as she looks straight ahead, fingers locked together. Kylo takes a sharp breath and nods, things becoming awkward between them. Neither of them wants to talk about how he brought her back to herself.

‘Has he- has he ever done that to you? Controlled, possessed you?’ Rey asks tentatively, glancing at him through the side of her eyes.

Kylo takes a deep breath and slowly exhales through his nose.

‘Yes.’ He nods.

Rey turns her head to look at him and she can see the emotions flit across his face. He knows that she’s waiting for him to elaborate, but are they memories he really wants to drag up? Painful and horrendous memories of a time he’d soon forget. Like so much in his life.

But how can he help her if he’s not honest firstly with himself and then her? He takes a slow breath.

‘My Father told you about why my uncle disappeared. How an apprentice destroyed the new generation of Jedi he was training.’ He asks her and she nods, recalling Han’s revelation near enough to the very spot.

‘ _I_ was the apprentice. I destroyed it all. That was the first time Snoke actually possessed me. Up until then he was just a voice in my head, whispering to me. But that night he overtook me. It felt like I was being ripped open, that my head was going to split apart. There was nothing I could do about it.’ His voice is raw with anguish, and Rey feels bad for him and sorry that she’d even asked.

‘He slaughtered them through me. The Knights of Ren got in because of me. All that Skywalker had built was destroyed because of me.’

‘No, it was _him_. It was Snoke.’

‘It doesn’t make me any less accountable for what happened. I could have fought back. Tried to push him from my mind. But I didn’t because I was too scared, too afraid. What happened was _my_ fault. Mine and mine alone. If it weren’t for me none of that would have happened. None of this would be happening. What he’s doing to you wouldn’t be happening. This is all on me. Everything. I’m to blame Rey. _Me_. I deserve whatever is to happen.’ He is adamant, his eyes filled with unspent and angry tears as he turns to look at her.

‘No. That’s not true.’ Rey mumbles through gritted teeth as she looks up at him, but his eyes are now closed and he’s breathing heavily.

They both fall silent, neither of them knowing what to say to one another, how to console the other. Neither realizing that once again they are being watched by the Jedi Master who looks a little mournfully at his nephew.

xoxoxo

Kylo enters the cockpit and sits in the chair behind Chewie, next to his uncle. Poe looks at him over his shoulder and the back of the chair. He takes a sharp breath as he returns his focus to the space speeding past them outside the window.

His shoulders tense as he purses his lips. He knows what it is he needs to say. He just doesn’t particularly want to say it.

‘I-um. I need to inform base that you’re on board otherwise when we arrive they’ll probably shoot you on sight-‘ Poe begins to ramble.

‘I know.’ Kylo interrupts, accepting the fate that will no doubt befall him.

‘Right, okay. Um, right. Sure, okay.’ Poe mumbles in response, not expecting him to take it so well.

Poe proceeds to navigate the Falcon out of hyperspace and they see the greenery of D’Qar before them. Kylo tenses as they draw closer to the planet and Poe moves to contact the Resistance base.

Rey stands in the corridor near the cockpit and listens as Poe begins talking to base. She hears him go through protocol before revealing who is on board.

‘On board is myself, Commander Dameron. Chewbacca, Master Luke Skywalker, Rey and, uh……..Kylo Ren is also on board.’ Poe’s voice waivers a little and the air in the cockpit suddenly becomes heavy.

Kylo rises to his feet and hurries out of the room, breezing past Rey and heading for the sleeping quarters. Rey hurries after him.

‘Kylo.’ She mumbles as she pushes open the door.

She finds him sat on the bottom bunk, head in hands. His shoulders are trembling; it’s finally getting to him. The fact that he’s now so close to his Mother and to what could be his death. Gone is the held together man they’d seen since he announced he’d be going to the base, and in his place is a terrified young man.

She sits down next to him and pulls his hand into her lap. He gives her a sideways glance and she sees tears prick in his eyes.

She tries to pick the best words to comfort him with. He’s so good at comforting her, yet when he’s the emotional wreck she’s at a loss as to what to say. She squeezes his hand with both of hers and offers him a faint supportive smile.

‘I’ll be right there with you. We’ll do this together. Me and you.’ She eventually tells him, watching the tears begin to roll steadily down his cheeks.

He turns to look at her and sniffs back his tears, wiping them away with his free hand. He gives her a weak smile and sighs.

‘I don’t want you to do anything. You can’t get angry. No matter what they do to me, how they treat me. You can’t get angry. You understand? You can’t let him in.’ He tells her firmly and she nods, feeling like she’s being told off.

Kylo sees her shrink a little in on herself and sighs once again, he doesn’t mean to be hard on her. But he knows all too well what Snoke can do. He needs her to be strong. He brushes his thumb along hers and she watches the gesture intently, while he watches her.

Luke appears in the corridor watching them through the open door. He sees the growing affection they have for one another. Feeling their ease and trust. He coughs to clear his throat and draw their attention.

‘We’re landing in five minutes. You will be arrested when we land. Poe assured them that you will go freely. You will not fight them. You will do as you’re told.’ Luke states clearly, eyes fixed on his nephew’s face.

Kylo takes a deep breath and feels Rey’s grasp tightens with her apprehension. He exhales slowly and nods, somehow regaining his composure and finding his strength.

Luke steps away, leaving them alone once again. This time Rey is the one trembling, she’s worried and scared. Not for herself, but for him.

Kylo turns a fraction to face her better. She slowly looks up to meet his gaze and her stomach flips, heart skips a beat and her breath is caught in her throat.

‘It’ll be okay. Trust me.’ Kylo tells her as he reaches up and brushes his fingertips tenderly down her cheek, making her eyelids flutter close.

He doesn’t believe it himself, but he makes sure she doesn’t know this by closing off his side of their connection. He can’t have her worrying any more than she already is.

The five minutes fly by in silence and before they know it the Falcon is landing at the Resistance Base. Rey lets out a strangled whimper, tears flooding her eyes. This is it, it may well be the last time they are alone together, truly alone. Just the two of them.

She knows what she wants. She wants him to kiss her and to mean it this time.

As if reading her mind Kylo moves his hand to cup her jaw, tilting her head up. His fingers brush against her neck and his thumb is lightly caressing her cheek. Rey suddenly feels very hot and nervous. She can feel the blush forming at the base of her neck and spreading like fire over her skin.

He leans down toward her and her heart and breathing stop. Her eyes are fixed on his face as he kisses her.

Even though he’d kissed her the previous day, this means so much more. Because this time they’re both there, both present and both wanting it. Rey’s hands grip his hand between her own as she feels his lips press softly against her own.

It’s as if she’s in a dream, when he withdraws a tiny amount before kissing her again, only this time it’s firmer, more assertive. More of what he wants, what she needs.

But it’s over all too quickly. Kylo pulls away from her, removing himself entirely from her touch. His breath is coming out in tiny shudders and she’s panting a little too. He rises to his feet, running his hands through his hair before stepping out of the room entirely.

He shouldn’t have done that. He shouldn’t have given in to his desires. He shouldn’t have given her that feeling of hope. Not when he’s doomed. But he wanted just one tiny fleeting moment of happiness.

Rey gives herself a few moments to regain herself in a different way this time. The ghost of his lips on her own lingers as she hovers her fingers over her mouth. She feels a wave of cool air and the smell of forests drift through the open door and knows that it’s time.

She makes her way to the ramp, staff in hand, lightsaber hanging from her belt and bag slung over her shoulder. Kylo steps in behind her, his uncle, Chewie and Poe in front.

Rey tries to speak to him through their Bond, but he’s still shutting her out, so she looks at him over her shoulder. Seeing that he’s got his lightsaber in hand as she hears his boots scrap over the metal grating in apprehension.

Her stomach twists and she knows that if they see that in his grasp then they’ll shoot him, no questions asked. She turns to face him.

‘Give me your lightsaber. They’ll kill you otherwise.’ She hisses as she looks up at him.

Kylo takes a sharp breath before placing the weapon into her outstretched palm. She lets out a relieved gasp when her fingers wrap around it, bringing it forward to hook it next to her own.

The ramp is finally lowered and Luke, Poe and Chewie step forward collectively. Now Rey gets her first view of the hostility of the Resistance toward the notorious Kylo Ren.

All around the bottom of the ramp there are dozens of Resistance fighters brandishing blasters, all aimed up the ramp of the Falcon. Her heart squeezes uncomfortably as she goes to take a step forward.

‘Remember. Stay calm.’ Kylo’s voice drifts past her as he steps forward, his fingers brushing the back of her hand.

Rey gawps as she watches him walk down the ramp with his hands up to show his surrender and that he’s not armed.

‘Kylo Ren. Hands behind your head and on your knees.’ A gruff snarl is the only voice to be heard, besides the sound of hundreds of safeties being turned off as he complies with their orders.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> This one is a bit bittersweet isn't it???
> 
> I'm nervous for your reaction - let me know if you liked it?? And if you thought the actual kiss fitted in or if it was out of place???
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - they're all my own :|


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - still rolling out the warnings for any spoilers/rumours for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW guys your love and support for this fic really blows me away :D :D
> 
> It may not be the best fic and have the most views, comments and kudos' but I'm proud of it :D
> 
> The bittersweetness continues...... :)

\- - -

Kylo sinks to his knees with his hands behind his head as he does as he’s told. His heart feels like it might just beat out of his chest, but he forces his mind to stay calm. It’s no good of him to insist on Rey remaining calm and then him loosing his own control.

A small group of Resistance fighters step forward and roughly grab his arms and pull them down and behind his back before energized metal cuffs are locked around his wrists.

Luke steps over to a familiar face and smiles softly.

‘Admiral Ackbar.’ He greets the Mon Calamari with a friendly tone.

‘Master Skywalker.’ The old timer replies.

Chewie greets the Admiral and stands alongside Luke. Poe meanwhile has begun giving instructions to a number of junior officers about checking the Falcon over.

Rey has slowly walked down the ramp of the Falcon, her eyes fixed on Kylo. She’s feeling weary of the treatment he’s receiving, worried for him. He’s still on his knees, surrounded by the small group of fighters who appear to be guarding him.

His face belies nothing, and his eyes are fixed forward. He’s just waiting for what’s to happen to him next.

Rey goes to stand next to Luke and smiles weakly at Admiral Ackbar. She sees that Admiral Statura and Major Ematt are standing further behind.

Everything is eerily calm and Rey can feel a nervous energy seep into her mind. She turns around and looks at Kylo and yet he’s still so calm.

But then the abuse starts and it is all directed at Kylo. It makes Rey want to get angry, to lash out at all those tormenting him, even if it doesn’t appear to register on his face. She takes in his blank and expressionless face and it makes her stomach tighten. His composure is in clear contrast to how she must look, with her lips pursed together into a line, her brows furrowed and a scowl on her lips as she battles to keep herself calm.

She can’t let Snoke in, she just can’t. She also can’t let anyone see how she truly feels about the enemy. How his treatment bothers her.

Her hands clench into fists at her sides, as she watches him just take the abuse, despite hearing the most vile and vulgar words she’s heard, and claims against him that she simply knows aren’t true.

But then things start flying through the air, pebbles, small rocks, food, and from the smell of it poo and urine. And yet he still doesn’t react.

Rey’s breathing is starting to come out heavily through her nose, as her jaw clenches even tightly. She’s starting to slip, to loose the internal battle in her mind. Snoke is right there on the furthest fringes just waiting to overtake her like a poison.

**Stay calm, please.**

She lets out a shuddering gasp at the sound of Kylo’s voice in her head. It’s like a comfort to her. It’s what she needed to hear. Him. And her heart settles a beat.

‘Enough.’ Admiral Ackbar shouts, and the throwing slowly ceases along with the verbal abuse.

‘Take the prisoner to his cell.’ He orders before turning to face Luke.

‘She’s awake.’ Is all he manages to say before the commotion starts again.

One of the fighters has smacked Kylo across the face with the butt of his blaster, sending him crashing into the earth with a grunt.

Rey goes to charge forward and her anger is so close. So close that she can feel it bubbling in her veins. Coiling in the pit of her stomach.

‘Stay calm Rey. Calm.’ Luke orders in her ear as he grabs hold of her arm, stopping her.

‘Take the prisoner to his cell. Now.’ Admiral Statura shouts loudly, his voice just about heard over the jeering din of the fighters, but it’s heard all the same.

Kylo is hauled to his feet, blood trickling from his mouth and down his chin. He has a large red welt just beneath his cheekbone.

He glances at Rey briefly. She’s on the verge of tears as she desperately tries to keep herself together. His gaze shifts quickly to his uncle and he gives the Jedi Master only the slightest of nods, but it conveys a whole lot more.

**Please stay calm. Stay strong.  You can't let him in.**

He quickly mutters in her mind as he’s dragged away.

\- - -

Luke and Rey are lead through various corridors toward the General’s hospital room. Rey doesn’t pay any attention to her surroundings as her mind is elsewhere. She’s trying to break down the metal wall Kylo has built to keep her out.

Luke and Admiral Statura are talking but she doesn’t listen to their conversation until she hears Kylo’s name being brought up. The officer is asking Luke how they came to end up with the notorious Kylo Ren on board the Falcon. Luke’s replies that he’ll tell him more once he’s spoken with his sister.

They arrive at a door, guarded by two heavily armed fighters who nod at the Admiral. Rey glances back over her shoulder and sees that four armed Resistance fighters followed them. She scoffs, so they don’t trust them?

The door to the room opens and Admiral Statura steps aside to allow Luke inside. He glances at Rey and indicates with his hand that she should join him.

Rey hesitates on the threshold for a moment, before slowly stepping forward into the sterile and impersonal room and the door slides close behind her.

Leia is propped up in the bed, her arm covered in bandages as it lies somewhat limply across her torso. She smiles warmly at her brother. The twin she’d not seen in years.

Luke steps over and leans down to kiss his sister on the cheek. It’s a longed for reunion and embrace, and Rey feels like an intruder on a family moment as she hangs back by the door as they talk in low voices and cast her an occasional glance.

‘Rey.’ Leia croaks as her eyes eventually move from her brother to the young woman standing awkwardly while chewing on her bottom lip and wringing her fingers together.

Leia reaches out and Rey nervously steps over to the bed, feeling a blush spread over her face. She takes the older woman’s offered hand and Leia smiles softly at her, but Rey can’t hold her gaze.

‘I’m so pleased to see you again.’ Leia smiles at her, her voice full of warmth.

Rey glances up and offers a faint smile in return.

‘And what’s more, you brought him back. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this day. Far too long, and now he’s be back where he should be.’ Leia’s voice is raw with emotion.

Rey’s eyes flit up to her Master. She feels a bit of a fraud, she’d not done much to bring Master Skywalker back. She’d hardly spent her time on Ahch-to trying to convince him to return to the Resistance.

‘I-I didn’t do anything.’ She mumbles, feeling embarrassed by the attention as she looks between the siblings.

‘No Rey you did. You did so much. You did what I couldn’t. What Han couldn’t. What Luke couldn’t.’ Leia smiles, and Rey’s brows furrow as she looks straight into the General’s brown eyes.

‘You brought my son back.’ Leia clarifies, and Rey’s eyes widen and her breath escapes from between her lips.

General Organa is crediting Rey with bringing her son back. But Rey’ knows the truth, that he’s still more Kylo Ren than he is Ben Solo. But then again she never knew Ben Solo, and only ever really saw the worst of Kylo Ren, so how is she even sure who he is.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :) 
> 
> Knowing that there are a people invested in reading this fic and wanting to comment on it is just awe-inspiring. 
> 
> It really makes me want to make this get better and better with each chapter. That's probably why I'm not posting so frequently (sorry) but also my two other fics All My Friends and Dangerous Woman are sometimes easier to write because they're not angst - just smut really :D 
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes (feeling a bit poorly today :( so not completely focused)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: just in case this is at all like any spoilers or rumours you've read about VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support you've shown this fic not to mention the love. It means so much :D <3

\- - -

Rey stands to the side as Master Luke and General Organa catch up. They’ve clearly got a lot to talk about and most of it seems centered around Ben Solo. The more they chat the more Rey learns about the person who became the fearsome Kylo Ren, and the man she’s struggling to deal with her feelings over.

Rey fiddles idly with the hem of her tunic, running it between her fingers and thumb as she continues to try and get into Kylo’s head. But he’s nothing but determined to keep her at out.

She frowns and sighs with frustration. He said he was going to help her, be at her side and they’d defeat Snoke together. Yet there she is, standing in a medical room listening to the Skywalker twins reminiscing about times gone by. How is that helping her with Snoke.

Suddenly Rey falls to her knees with a wail of pain, and her hands clawing at her head.

‘REY’ Luke calls out as he dashes around from the other side of the bed.

He drops to his knees by her side, his human hand grazing over her shoulder as she sobs and repeatedly mumbles the word ‘no’ over and over.

Leia is practically climbing out of the hospital bed, but is stopped by her brother raising his hand. The medical droid that had been on standby mode in the corner of the room has burst into life and is rolling over offering assistance.

‘Rey. Rey are you okay? What’s happening?’ Luke quickly enquires, leaning closer to her in the hope of seeing her face.

But Rey keeps her head down, body curling in on itself and she begins to rock a little. Her shoulders are shaking and she’s repeatedly muttering. Luke catches a couple of other words ‘please’, ‘come’ and ‘back.’

‘Rey, who’s left? Rey, can you hear me?’ Luke presses his voice full of concern, but she doesn’t answer him, just continues to rock back and forth.

‘Rey, what’s going on?’ Leia worries as she leans over the side of the bed in the hope of seeing the commotion better.

‘He’s gone. He’s gone.’ She mutters louder now, so both Jedi and General can hear her.

‘Who’s gone?’ Leia questions, as she looks into the blue eyes of her twin, fearing that she already knows.

Luke offers a pointed look and confirms Leia’s fears that they’re on about her son.

Rey’s breath is coming out in rasping pants and shudders as she struggles with her anguish and regain some sort of semblance of control.

‘Come on Rey, just breath. And stay calm. You must stay calm.’ Luke urges as he slowly brushes his hand up and down her arm, trying to sooth her.

Rey takes a couple of deep breaths and slowly straightens up. She gives Luke an almost shameful glance before rising to her feet with a long deep breath.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbles with embarrassment that she has ruined their long awaited reunion.

‘Oh Rey, you have nothing to be sorry about.’ Leia tells her and Rey catches sight of her warm, friendly and sympathetic expression.

Without another word being shared Rey quickly steps over to the door and bangs on it, calling to be let out. Luke is a step behind.

‘Where do you think you’re going to go?’ He questions, his eyes scanning her face.

‘I need to see him. I need to know that he’s okay.’ Rey fires back in a wave of stubborn defiance.

‘You can’t just go running around looking for him because people will start asking too many questions.’ He snaps as they hear the airlock begin to decompress.

She crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a fierce look.

‘We’ll both go. We will ask how he is and if we can see him.’ Luke states firmly his eyes fixed on hers.

Rey scowls a little but she exhales loudly through her nose and nods as the door opens to Leia’s hospital room. One of the guards fills the doorway and looks at the Jedi Master as he steps inside and the door hissing close. But Rey is quick on her feet and dives beneath the lowering door and into the corridor.

‘REY.’ Luke calls after her as she sprints away from the room and the other Resistance guard, who fumbles with his blaster.

‘DO NOT SHOOT HER.’ Luke shouts at the guard as he aims at Rey’s back.

\- - -  
Rey runs through the maze of corridors, past bewildered and startled Resistance fighters and officers, in desperate search of where they’re holding Kylo. Her head is throbbing from the emptiness she’s feeling.

Without being able to feel him in the Force makes her search all the more difficult. But it’s as if the Force is guiding her to him, as she steps through a door and into a small room with a long mirrored window.

Her heart had been racing and her breath coming out in short pants, but both freeze when she steps forward to the window and sees Kylo’s lifeless body strapped to a table in the adjoining room.

‘So _you’re_ how?’ A woman’s voice drifts across the room, and there’s something in the tone that makes Rey’s spine tense.

‘Sleeping with the enemy makes you a traitor, you know? And being a traitor can be punishable by death.’ The woman draws out the last word as she steps out of the shadows.

Rey casts a glance sideways with her head slightly stooped as she takes in the owner of the voice. She’s human, in her forties, tall, slender, carries herself well. She has white blonde hair fashioned into a plait down her back and is wearing an officers’ uniform.

‘Your silence confirms it then? You _are_ sleeping with Kylo Ren.’ The woman snickers turning to face Rey.

‘No, I’m not.’ Rey snaps as she turns to look up at the officer, who looks down her nose at her.

‘But you want to? I can see it in your eyes. The look of worry and concern. Anguish, fear and heartbreak. The look someone would have for a lover.’ The officer mocks as she turns to look through the window, resting her hands on the small sill.

Rey gulps, feeling increasingly uneasy in the woman’s presence.

‘Don’t worry child. He’s not dead. Not yet anyway.’ The woman is taunting Rey.

Rey clenches her jaw together and her hands ball into fists at her sides, as she returns her attention to the unconscious man strapped in the bed.

‘But once he gives us the information we need, he will be.’ The woman sneers, as she glances down at Rey and sees the young woman’s lips part in shock.

‘You can’t do that.’ Rey grits, trying to suppress her growing anger.

‘I think you’ll find I can.’ The woman once again sneers at Rey, as she turns to face the door that is opening behind them.

Luke and a guard step into the room and Rey sees the whole demeanour and posture of the woman change in a beat.

‘Master Skywalker, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t available to greet you on your arrival, but I was overlooking final preparations.’ She simpers as she gestures toward the window, and Luke takes a look.

He takes a sharp breath when he sees his nephew tied to the bed, but not wanting to show any emotions he simply nods at the tall woman.

‘Sorry I should introduce myself, shouldn’t I?’ She smirks as she side eyes Rey.

‘I’m Criez, acting General of the Resistance, during General Organa’s unfortunate absence.’ She states, triumphant and arrogant as she looks between Luke and Rey.

Rey tenses apart from her hands trembling in fists at her sides. Luke catches sight of Rey’s tension and his brows furrow a touch as he approaches his Padawan and stands by her side.

‘I am wondering how exactly Kylo Ren ended up on board the Millennium Falcon and with full use of his powers?’ General Criez questions with narrow eyes staring at Rey.

‘He handed himself over. There was no need to restrain him.’ Luke informs her and shakes her head.

‘The second most dangerous being in the entire galaxy and you don’t think you needed to restrain him. Well, clearly that’s where you and I, _Master Jedi_ , differ in opinion.’ She sneers and Luke scowls slightly at her mocking tone.

‘What have you done to him?’ Luke asks, his eyes flitting between his nephew and the acting General.

‘I’ve simply neutralised the enemy. Because that’s what _he_ is. He’s the enemy. You do realize that we’re fighting a war here, do you not? And Kylo Ren is a war criminal. An enemy of the Resistance. He tried to assassinate his own Mother while she was attending a memorial for his Father. The man he murdered.’ General Criez smiles menacingly as she turns to face them.

‘He didn’t do that.’ Rey blurts, her anger sitting on the edge of her mind waiting to be let in.

General Criez’s eyes narrow as she looks down at Rey.

‘He didn’t do what?’ She snaps and Luke takes a long breath.

‘The assassination attempt on my sister. It wasn’t him.’ Luke answers first and General Criez’s eyes flash with intrigue and Rey is sure anger.

‘I believe it’s time we talk don't you, Master Skywalker.’ She commands while stepping over toward the door.

Luke looks through the window at his nephew, and then down at Rey who’s staring intently at Kylo. He lets out a shallow breath before nodding and following the General from the room.

Now alone in the observation room Rey presses her hand against the cold glass and her eyes burn with unspent tears that she no long holds back and simply lets fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks.

She’s just so confused and overwhelmed.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you like it???
> 
> What do you think of General Criez???
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes :|


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - elements of this story may seems like spoiler/rumours for VIII - if so you have been warned even if this is all coming straight out of my mind as I've only seen a tiny handful of rumours :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the <3 and support shown this fic - it's been so wonderful x
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :D I really enjoyed writing this one :D

\- - -

It has been a couple of days since they arrived on D’Qar and Kylo Ren was sedated. And every day since then Rey has been anxious. She’s barely sleeping, hardly eating and is generally in a foul mood.

Her mood had gotten so bad that everyone took wide berths when she was around. Luke had eventually decided that Rey should remain in Leia’s quarters and away from the general population of the Base.

‘Hey, how are you feeling today?’ Finn gently enquires as he perches on the end of her bed.

Rey is curled up into a ball facing the wall. Her eyes are wide open but they don’t even flicker in acknowledgement of her friends.

‘Have you eaten?’ Finn questions, desperate for her to talk or move, to do something.

Even a friendly chirping bleep from BB8 doesn't rouse her and the ball droid whistles lowly in disappointment.

Poe stands in the doorway next to Luke and sighs softly with his arms folded over his chest.

‘Is there anything we can do?’ Poe asks the Jedi quietly.

‘Do you remember what I told you on Ahch-to about the Bond?’ Luke says as he glances at the handsome young pilot.

Poe nods as he turns his head to look at Luke.

‘Well this is that. She’s grieving for him.’ Luke whispers.

‘But he’s not dead?’ Poe’s brows furrow.

‘He might as well be, because in her mind he’s gone. He’s not there anymore.’ Luke murmurs before sighing.

‘But when he comes round, won’t the Bond, like reform? I mean it’s only absent because he’s sedated right?’ Poe wonders as he glances over at the young woman.

‘Hopefully it will. We’ll just have to wait and see.’ Luke answers.

‘Huh, who’d have thought that we’d be relying on Kylo Ren to bring Rey back?’ Poe muses with a shrug and wry smile.

Luke hums in agreement.

‘Yes it’s strange I suppose. Rey brought him back and now we need him to bring her back.’ Luke observes before stepping away.

Poe watches as Finn sits next to Rey and brushes his hand along her arm in comfort. He hears Finn mumbling gently at Rey and he decides not to pry any further.

\- - -

‘Dr. Kalonia I think it’s time we bring the prisoner out of his sedation. There are some very important and pressing questions I have for him, and unfortunately time is of the essence. More now than ever before.’ General Criez states as she stands with Major Kalonia in the cell that had been made into a makeshift medical room.

\- - -

General Criez is standing at the foot of the bed, her hands gripped together behind her back. It has been over a day since Dr. Kalonia and the medical team last administered sedatives to Kylo Ren and slowly he’d been coming round.

Slowly Kylo’s eyelids flutter open and the first thing he sees is the grey concrete ceiling. His mind feels foggy and everything is a little hazy. He can hear a steady beeping of a heat monitor, but that’s quickly replaced by questions.

He recognises Dr. Kalonia as she lifts the head of the bed up and shines a torch in his eyes.

‘How are you feeling?’ She asks, and seems to offer him a look that could be considered friendly.

Kylo coughs, his mouth is as dry as a Tatooine desert. Dr. Kalonia offers him a straw to sip from and he gratefully drinks the water she’s offering.

‘Thank you.’ He croaks as he looks around the room and finds a woman at the foot of he bed staring at him with a look that could positively kill.

‘Nice of you to join us, again.’ She sneers and Kylo takes a slow breath.

‘I’m General Criez. I’m in charge of the Resistance during General Organa’s forced absence.’ The woman states as she looks him up and down.

Kylo feels uncomfortable beneath her gaze. She’s looking at him as if he’s her prey, and he realizes that he himself has looked at people the same way, especially Rey.

Rey.

His mind almost trips over itself as he opens it up, but there’s nothing. The Force isn’t there. Confusion reigns over his face as he struggles against the restraints.

‘You really didn’t think I’d leave you with such a powerful weapon, did you?’ General Criez sniggers.

‘What have you done?’ Kylo grits, his anger spiking in his veins.

‘There’s a chip implanted in the back of your neck. It nullifies your Force abilities. I won’t pretend to know about the Force, but I do know that you are a danger to every single sentient on this base, with or without _your_ special powers. So therefore I had to take at least one of them away from you. And I don’t think you’d appreciate waking up to find you don’t have any hands.’ General Criez taunts him and he clenches his jaw.

Kylo doesn’t notice that the room is now empty, leaving just him and General Criez. She strolls round the bed, her eyes trailing over his half naked body. Her fingertips brush up along his bare arm and he flinches, pulling his arm in closer to his body. General Criez chuckles.

‘Oh, there’s no need to be shy.  I won't hurt you.  You know I often wondered what was beneath all those black robes. I thought you must be hiding some sort of serious and hideous disfigurement, and while you do have a vast collection of scars, you are actually quite the physical specimen, aren’t you?’ She hums as she leers at him, making him feel more and more uncomfortable, but he says nothing.

‘No wonder that pretty little girl of yours is so distraught.’ General Criez snickers as she catches Kylo’s eye and he blushes.

‘She’s not my girl.’ Kylo grits, feeling like he’s being provoked.

‘Sorry my bad, you’re just sleeping with her.’ General Criez jeers as she smirks and puts her hands up in fake resignation.

‘I’m not, we’re not.’ Kylo snaps as he feels his anger swirling in his gut.

‘You go right ahead and keep denying it.’ She taunts.

‘I’m denying it because it’s not true, I’m not sleeping with her.’ Kylo hisses as he looks the blonde straight in the eyes and she smirks.

General Criez smirk turns into a grin as she tilts her head, studying his stern face.

‘And why is that? Is she not woman enough for you? I mean she is a bit on the boyish side, don’t you think? Pretty face, but nothing to write home about. Quite plain really. But there is definitely something about her, isn’t there? After all she is the one who gave you this, isn’t she?  Maybe you have a thing for dominant women.’ General Criez purrs as she reaches over and brushes the tips of her pointer and middle fingers over the scar marring his face.

Kylo stares straight at her, not wanting her to think he’s intimidated by her, or fearful of her.

‘What do you want?’ Kylo hisses.

General Criez takes a breath and straightens up, as if she’s just come out of a daze. Kylo is an experienced enough interrogator to know that all that she’s doing is a ploy for information, a distraction in the hope of retrieving whatever she needs to know.

‘Information. If you are no longer aligned with the First Order, then you’ll have no problem giving everything up.’ She smirks as Kylo takes a deep breath.

He knows that the sooner he tells her what she wants, the sooner he’ll be executed. But he can’t die yet. He needs to help Rey kill Snoke. He needs to see her.

‘I want to see Rey.’ He tells her firmly and she smirks.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Are you liking General Criez?? Just what is she up to???


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - still issuing the warning in case anything and I mean anything in this chapter is at all similar to anything you may have read or heard about rumours or spoilers for VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the continued support and love shown for this story - it really means a lot. <3
> 
> And 200 kudos' = <3 for you all :D
> 
> Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out there - writers block!!

\- - -

It has been a couple of days since Kylo had been brought round from his sedation, and slowly the entire base had come to know that the second most dangerous sentient in the galaxy was awake.

Rey, Luke and Leia had repeatedly tried to get General Criez to allow them to see him. And Kylo had refused to answer any and all questions regarding the First Order unless he saw Rey. But Criez had dismissed all of their requests.

\- - -

‘Why must you keep testing my patience? Just tell me where the fleet is stationed?’ General Criez repeats herself as she stares at the man strapped to an electrified chair.

‘I want to see Rey.’ He repeats and General Criez sighs loudly before glancing toward a window and nodding.

Electricity spreads through Kylo’s body and he grits his teeth, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing him in pain. He can take it, he took so much from Snoke that this is near nothing.

\- - -

Rey is sat in the canteen with Poe and Finn, her head resting on her hand as she slowly pushes the stew around in the bowl. Poe and Finn are chatting happily next to her. She sighs. Just then the lights throughout the base flicker. Rey looks up, her eyebrows furrowing with wonder.

It had been happening on and off during the day ever since she arrived at the Resistance Base. When she asked Finn and Poe if it ever happened before Kylo Ren was there. They hesitantly replied that it did on occasions just not as frequently.

\- - -

Luke is sat in the medical room with Leia when the lights and the machines flicker. They share a knowing glance and Leia sighs.

\- - -

Kylo pants as the electricity cuts out. There’s a faint smell of burnt flesh and he sags a little in the chair. But his eyes remain defiant as he glares at his torturer.

‘Where is the fleet?’ General Criez hisses, crossing her arms over her chest.

‘I want to see Rey.’ Kylo answers, a little breathlessly.

General Criez huffs through clenched teeth.

‘Fine.’ She growls and Kylo allows himself a tiny glimmer of hope.

\- - -

General Criez strides through the base toward the hangers, hot on her heels are six heavily armed Resistance fighters. She sees Rey elbows deep in an engine.

Rey looks up to find the acting General of the Resistance standing over her, her stomach knots uncomfortably.

‘General.’ Rey offers politely.

‘You need to come with me.’ General Criez barks, looking down her nose at the girl.

Rey pulls her arms out of the engine and sits back on her heels. She gulps and takes a sharp breath before rising to her feet and grabbing a rag to wipe the grease and oil from her arms.

‘Now girl.’ General Criez snarls as she turns on her heels and struts off, with her personal protection following her.

Rey glances over at Poe who’d been watching from next to his X-Wing. He offers her a reassuring smile and Rey lets out a shuddering breath before hurrying after the party. She knows the General wouldn’t like to be kept waiting.

\- - -

Kylo is sat on the edge of his cot, his head in his hands. His muscles ache from the abuse being inflicted on them. But he’s feeling hopeful. Criez had said that he could see Rey, but at what cost. He doesn’t care about telling her the secrets he knows of the First Order. As long as Rey is safe and calm.

The door bursts open and he’s greeted by three heavily armed guards.

‘Up.’ The one at the front orders and Kylo complies.

‘Turn around.’

Kylo turns around and knows the drill and puts his arms behind his back. He feels a pair of cuffs are placed around his wrists and locked into place.

‘Let’s go. Don’t want to keep the General waiting.’ The man sneers as Kylo is man handled out of his small cell.

\- - -

Rey is led into the same room she recalls from before, from when she saw Kylo unconscious and strapped to a bed. General Criez nods to her guard and they filter out of the room, leaving her alone with the girl.

Rey can feel her nerves jangle as she glances around the barely lit room. General Criez smirks as she looks down at the girl, before stepping over to the mirrored window.

A door inside the room they’re looking into opens, and Kylo is led inside before being bound to a chair in the center of the room. Rey’s mouth falls open as she steps over to the window, tears pricking in her eyes. General Criez smiles to herself when she sees Rey’s reaction.

‘You care about him, don’t you?’ She asks, her voice suddenly soft and almost friendly.

Rey shifts from one foot to the other and lets out a shaky breath before nodding slightly.

‘Do you think he cares about you?’ She questions Rey who nods.

‘Well that’s a shame.’ General Criez purrs as she stares through the window at the man in question.

Rey’s brows furrow as she looks up at the General.

‘What-what do you mean?’ Rey mumbles, a lump forming in her throat.

‘Oh nothing.’ Criez dismisses with a smirk, as she steps away from the window and toward a door they hadn’t entered through, but pauses.

‘What he sees in _you_ I’ll never know.’ She mutters, looking Rey up and down before turning away.

She types a code into a reader and the door slides open. Rey has to fight her urge to dash over, push the woman out of the way and throw herself at Kylo. Criez steps into the room, and the door quickly closes behind her.

Kylo glances up and sighs internally at the fact that Criez is alone. He’d hoped that Rey would be with her.

‘Good afternoon Kylo. How are are you feeling?’ Criez asks conversationally and his eyes narrow as he watches her pace around the room.

‘I’ve been considering your request. To see the girl.’ She pauses wanting to gauge his reaction, he tenses a little, not wanting to loose his hope just yet.

‘I will allow you to see her on one condition.’ She coos as she stops in front of him and leans down toward him.

‘I’m going to tell you where the fleet is, what more do you want?’ He scoffs.

General Criez straightens up, a broad grin on her face.

‘Oh there’s plenty of things you can do for me. The question is, what are you willing to do for your girl?’ She smirks looking down at him.

Kylo’s eyes fire up to look at her as his lips part in surprise, he knows exactly what she means.

‘What do you want from me?’ Kylo asks her directly.

‘The coordinates of where the First Order fleet is.’ She states clearly.

‘No, what do _you_ want from me?’ Kylo repeats his jaw clenched.

‘Oh you know exactly what I want from you.’ Criez whispers into his ear as she leans over and places her hand on his chest before kissing him on the cheek.

Kylo glares at her.

‘Give me what I want and you will get what you want.’ Criez purrs with a smirk on her face.

Rey is watching through the window with wide eyes and clenched fists. Her heart is pounding in her chest and her breath is coming out in short puffs. All she can see is Criez all over Kylo and her anger begins to burn.

But then General Criez straightens up and takes a breath.

‘I said you could see the girl if you tell me where the fleet is. And I always keep my promises.’ Criez tells him before sauntering over to the key-coded door.

She steps back into the room with Rey and instantly notes her hostility.

‘You’re angry, why?’ The General comments with a sneer.

‘You don’t have much faith in your lover do you?’ She muses but Rey refuses to acknowledge her, instead she focuses on keeping her anger at bay.

 ‘I want to see Kylo.’

General Criez grabs Rey’s upper arm and hauls her toward the door into the room with Kylo in it. She punches in the code and shoves Rey into the room.

‘Rey.’ Kylo cries out in relief.

‘Here she is, you’re seeing her. Now I want what you promised.’ Criez barks as she tightens her grip on Rey’s arm.

‘Are you okay?’ Rey stammers when she sees the burns and wounds to his bare chest.

‘The coordinates Ren. Now.’ Criez shouts as she pushes Rey back into the other room.

Rey lands on her hands and knees in a heap on the floor, she spins round and bangs on the door to be let back inside.

But the only door that opens is the one behind her that leads to the corridor and the base. She looks up and sees four guards march into the room. They grab her and pull her to her feet before dragging her away.

‘Get off me.’ She cries, kicking and thrashing about, to no avail.

‘The coordinates as agreed. Now.’ General Criez growls.

Kylo slowly looks up at her.

‘I need to speak to Rey.’ He tells her firmly.

Criez screams as she slaps him hard around the face.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please feel free to let me know your thoughts :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey needs to see Kylo and she'll go to great lengths to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - in case any of this chapter sounds anything like any spoilers or rumours surrounding VIII
> 
> Over 200 kudos' = amazing. All the love and support for this fic just blows me away :D

\- - -

Rey throws off the covers and springs out of bed and pulls on her boots. She looks at her lightsaber on the bedside table and decides that she doesn’t need it. She’s not planning on fighting anyone, not here on the Resistance Base. She needs all of her resolve right now and none of her anger.

She drags the small desk as quietly as she can to beneath the air vent cover. Her heart is starting to pound. She doesn’t want to know what will happen if she gets caught, she doesn’t want to think about it.

She climbs up onto the desk and carefully pulls the grate open and gently rests it against the wall by the wires attached to it. All the while remembering that it’s the middle of the night and those in the rooms around her are sleeping.

With another steadying breath Rey hoists herself up through the hole and into the air vent. It’s tighter than she’d anticipated and so hot, already her hair is sticking to her forehead and neck. But she simply cannot stop now.

\- - -

Rey has been crawling through the air vents for what feels like hours and her chest is tight and panic is starting to set in, when much to her relief she finally reaches her destination.

With trembling fingers she pushes the grate open and rests it against the wall below. The only light inside the room is coming through the portal window on the door. She twists and turns so her feet are dangling from the vent into the room. She shuffles forward on her butt and elbows to the edge.

After a sharp breath Rey pushes herself out of the vent and lands on the concrete with a slight thud of her boots. Her eyes fly open and she sees Kylo lying on the cot, asleep. She takes a cautionary look at the door and sees the back of the head of his round the clock guard.

Her heart clenches with fear, and her breathing is a little wheezy after the confinement of the air vent. She takes a small step closer to him and drops to her knees.

Rey’s eyes trail over his face, he looks almost peaceful if it weren’t for the fresh injuries he’s sporting. There’s also tightness around his eyes that indicates he’s far from peaceful, even in sleep. Her hand instinctively reaches out and she gently places it against his bruised cheek.

Kylo’s eyes fire open and in a flash he seizes her wrist. She sees a look of clear fear and terror in his eyes even in the dim light and it makes her heart leap.

‘Shhhhhh. It’s me. It’s only me.’ She whispers to him with a tiny smile on her lips to try and reassure him that she’s no threat.

‘It’s you.’ He murmurs, relaxing a little and loosening his grip on her wrist but not removing his hand entirely.

He gently rubs his thumb across the inside of her wrist, and Rey is sure that he’ll be able to feel her racing pulse beneath.

Rey leans down and presses her lips softly against his. In his sleep-dazed brain Kylo takes a few moments to respond, but then he slowly kisses her back. Rey’s eyes flutter close as she lets herself fall into the kiss, forgetting the danger that everything around them poses.

Kylo allows himself to enjoy the moment, enjoy the kiss and enjoy her. This is the balm that he so desperately needs after the hours of torture. He closes his eyes, but even then the tormenting memories filter into his mind.

Rey is in charge, and works his mouth open before slipping her tongue in to explore. Kylo is a little startled at the feel of her tongue brushing against his and lets out a small whine.

Her hands reach up and she hesitantly touches his jaw, before lacing her fingers through his soft black hair. The feel of his hair beneath her skin makes her sigh softly. Kylo gently grips her elbows and lets her have a few more moments before pulling away.

Rey gazes at him, sporting a lazy smile and a happy look in her eyes. She reaches up and cups his jaw, brushing her thumb lightly over his battered face.

‘What have they done to you?’ She murmurs, her eyes seeking out his even in the darkness.

But Kylo can’t meet her look and turns his head away. He swings his legs over the side of his bed and sits up, breaking all contact with Rey.

‘Kylo, talk to me.’ She presses, as she shifts so she’s on her knees in-between his legs with her hands resting on his thighs.

‘Please.’ She urges, her eyes flitting over his injured body.

He’s clearly been beaten, given the bruising to his cheek, eye – which is only half opening and swollen, jaw and ribs. But she fears there’s a whole lot more, things he won’t ever tell.

‘You should leave. It’s too dangerous for you to be here.’ He whispers, finally looking up at her, her face illuminated by the stream of light from the corridor.

She looks like a beautiful angel and his heart falters in his chest. He doesn’t want her to leave. He never wants her to leave. When he’s alone he doesn’t feel complete, but when she’s around he does. She is the other half of him and he her.

‘Not until you talk to me.’ She quickly replies.

He sighs, looking over at the door to see where the guard is. He’s still in his usual position.

‘And say what?’ He hisses, not out of malice, but out of his own anger at the treatment he’s received at the hands of the Resistance.

‘Tell me what happened. Who did this.’ She gestures to his face and chest.

‘It’s obvious isn’t it?’ He scoffs dismissively turning to look away from her.

Rey moves to sit next to him. Her bare arm brushing against his, it sends a spark between them. He sighs as she rests her hand on his forearm.

‘Why? Why’s she doing this? You came here willingly, yet she’s treating you like this.’ She grumbles, tears pricking in her eyes.

Kylo lifts his arm and wraps it around her shoulders, bringing her into his chest with a grimace, but he doesn’t cry out. He doesn’t want to worry her too much. Rey nestles into his sore chest, but he doesn’t mind, not as long as she is there with him.

‘Because some people will never let me forget.’ He sighs, his body feeling tired and heavy once again.

‘I wish I could take it away for you. You don’t deserve what they’re doing to you.’ She whispers and he lets out a small sigh.

‘They think I do. All they see is the monster. The puppet. The killer. They don’t see me as you do. I can’t just let them see my memories and the pain I’ve created and feel myself. They can’t see the remorse and regret I feel every single day. They only see what they know. A heartless, brutal murderer.’ He tells her bitterly, the weight on his shoulders pushing down heavily.

They fall into an awkward silence that stretches uncomfortably between them. Rey inhales slowly, tears pricking in her eyes at the feeling of hopelessness surrounding them. With Snoke ever present on the fringes of her mind and Kylo being tortured and held prisoner everything looks bleak.

‘Will you hold me? Like you did on Ahch-To.’ She asks as she straightens up, her eyes full of unspent tears that she’s too ashamed to cry, not in front of him.

Kylo nods and Rey stands up so he can lie down. She watches with tight eyes as Kylo tries to hide his grimace as he lies down, holding his ribs and shifting to get comfortable.

She climbs onto the narrow bed and nestles into his side and he winces.

‘Sorry.’ She gasps, but he just pulls her closer to him.

‘It’s okay.’ He whispers before pressing a kiss into her hair.

\- - -

Rey is jolted awake by a mix of light hitting her face and angry cries.

‘Whore.’ A man snarls as he storms into the room flanked by a squadron of guards.

Rey’s mind is still a sleepy haze as hands reach for her.

‘Get off me.’ She yelps as she’s yanked to her feet.

Kylo is struck around the face with the butt of a blaster as he goes to sit up, and blood spurts from his mouth across the covers. Rey struggles in the guards’ grasps and calls out for Kylo who is swiftly pinned to the bed by at least five men even though he doesn’t struggle.

General Criez marches into the small room her heels clicking on the floor.

‘And what do we have here?’ She sneers as she looks between Rey and Kylo.

‘You couldn’t keep away from him could you? The traitorous whore and the war criminal. Arrest her.’ General Criez snarls.

One of the guards jerks Rey’s arms behind her and quickly clamps cuffs onto her wrists.

‘Get off me. I’ve done nothing wrong. We’ve done nothing wrong.’ Rey cries as she’s dragged from the cell and into the corridor.

‘KYLO.’ Rey calls, as she takes a final glimpse of him over her shoulder, sees him struggling against the guards holding him down.

‘Rey, stay calm. Stay calm.’ He shouts to her as she’s dragged down the corridor.

The cuffs are removed only seconds before Rey is thrown into a small room and lands on her hands and knees. She spins around and dives for the door only to find General Criez blocking her path.

‘Let me out.’ She whimpers, tears building in her eyes.

‘You’ve betrayed us. The Resistance. You’re continued association with the war criminal Kylo Ren betrays us all. It betrays the entire galaxy. And for that you will be punished.’ General Criez states methodically, her eyes smug and burning with self-satisfaction.

She crouches down bringing herself eye level with Rey. She grabs the back of Rey’s head, pulling on her hair so Rey has to look up at her.

‘I hope you enjoyed your final moments with your lover? That final time of opening your legs for him, because you will never be with him again. And that’s a promise.’ She sneers, firing Rey a disgusted look.

‘Promises can be broken.’ Rey spits defiantly.

‘Oh, not my promises.’ Criez sneers as she shoves Rey away from her before rising to her feet and marching out of the room.

The door slams and Rey pants and gasps. She pitifully claws at the door like an animal trying to be let out of a cage. Kylo’s words – perhaps the last one’s she’ll ever hear from his lips bounce around her head.

_“Rey, Stay calm. Stay calm.”_

She needs to stay calm, because if she lets Snoke in during her moment of anger then it will be death for them all.

She crawls onto the small bed and wraps the blanket around her, before curling into a little ball and letting the tears flood from her eyes.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and what you want to see happen next.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - may contain spoilers of spoilers or rumours regarding VIII (unlikely given that they're all fresh from my brain :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and patience with this story :)

\- - -

Luke knocks on Rey’s room door and waits for her reply. But it doesn’t come. So he knocks again. Still nothing.

‘Rey. Are you okay?’ Luke knocks a little harder and steps closer to the door in the hope of hearing any noise from inside.

But all he gets is silence. His brows knit together as he glances up and down the corridor. Perhaps she’s already gone for breakfast with Poe and Finn, but it’s unusual for her not to let him know first.

That thought is answered when Finn, Poe and BB-8 turn the corner at the end of the corridor and head in his direction.

‘Morning Master Skywalker.’ Poe addresses with a smile.

‘Morning. Is Rey with you?’ He quickly asks, his eyes flitting between the two men.

Finn shakes his head and his eyes instantly narrow with concern.

‘No, we were just coming to get you both.’ Poe answers.

‘She’s not in her room.’ Luke mumbles.

‘Are you sure? She might still be asleep.’ Finn wonders out loud and Luke shoots him a look that tells it all.

‘I can’t feel her in the Force.’ Luke mumbles, now the worry is building in his mind.

Something must have happened to her.

‘I can break in if you want?’ Poe offers and Luke looks up at him before nodding once.

Poe jogs down the corridor to the control panel and pulls it open. He retrieves a small toll from on of the pockets of his flying suit and goes to work disabling the locks on the doors in the entire corridor.

Luke heads the hiss of the hydraulics and the door opens. He looks inside the room and his eyes widen when he sees the room empty but the desk beneath the open vent. He quickly steps inside, noticing Rey’s lightsaber on the bedside table.

Finn, Poe and BB-8 enter the small space, all looking around with concern and confusion.

‘What the?’ Finn mumbles as he looks up at the open vent.

Luke knows exactly where Rey must have headed.

‘I know where she’ll have gone. But I need you to fetch my sister.’ Luke tells them as he hurries out of the room, followed by a slightly confused Finn, a worried Poe and BB-8.

‘Where are we to met you Master?’ Poe asks and Luke spins around.

‘The prison cells.’ Luke snips before turning on his heels and hurrying away.

Poe and Finn share a glance before sprinting off in the opposite direction to fetch the still injured General.

o-o-o-o-o

Luke turns the corridor to find his path heavily guarded. He slows his pace and inhales sharply.

‘Stop where you are.’ One of the guards shouts and points his blaster toward the Jedi.

‘I need to see the prisoner.’ Luke commands, his voice compelling and firm.

‘Mind tricks won’t work, _Jedi_.’ The guard sneers and Luke comes to a stop.

‘I need to see the prisoner.’ Luke repeats, only this time he’s just stating fact.

‘The prisoner is busy.’ The guard answers, and with that Luke hears a muffled cry from further down the corridor.

‘Busy with what?’ Luke demands, his eyes darkening a touch as takes a step forward.

‘Being a prisoner.’ The guard snickers and Luke gulps, he doesn’t like this.

If Rey did in fact crawl through the vents to his nephews cell, and if that is his nephew who he can hear crying with pain, then what has happened to Rey.

‘How many prisoners are there?’ Luke asks, knowing he’s unlikely to get a truthful answer.

‘Why do you care?’ The guard retorts.

‘I didn’t say I did. I just asked how many prisoners there are.’

‘One.’ The guard sneers and Luke takes a long silent breath, hopefully that means Rey is somewhere else.

He searches out her signature, but gets nothing; she’s not in that vicinity. Which can only be good news.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns his head to look over his shoulder. He sees Poe leading the way with Leia being pushed in a wheelchair behind him by Finn. BB-8 comes racing forward and stopping at his feet.

They come to a halt next to him and Luke returns his attentions to the guards.

‘What is going on here?’ Leia barks, her voice a husky rasp.

‘Nothing.’ The guard snaps, and they all hear the cry of pain that can only come from the Base’s only prisoner.

‘Then what was that?’ Leia demands, her eyes darkening.

‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re on about.’ The guard sasses and Leia scowls at him.

She nods and Finn pushes her forward, past Luke and Poe.

‘I am the commander of this Base and I want to know what is going on.’ Leia commands.

‘We answer to General Criez, not you.’ The guard tells her and Leia inhales sharply.

‘Fetch me Criez. Now.’ Leia orders and the guard sniggers beneath his mask.

‘The General is busy.’ He snickers.

‘I said fetch Criez now.’ Leia repeats, her face hardening and nostrils flaring with her growing anger.

The guard turns his head to one of the guards further down the corridor and nods. The guard keys in a code to the door he’s stood in front off and disappears into the room.

‘The General will not appreciate the interruption.’ The guard warns.

‘I am the General of the Resistance. No-one else. And I do not care if she appreciates it or not.’ Leia snaps as they wait.

‘What is the meaning of this?’ General Criez is heard complaining before she steps out into the corridor.

She sees Leia in the wheelchair, now flanked by her brother and Poe along with Finn. Criez sighs before wiping her hands on a rag and walking toward them. They can all see the blood smeared on her white smock and Leia’s stomach churns a little.

‘Leia, what are you doing down here? You should be in bed, resting.’ Criez admonishes the older woman.

‘What are you doing in there?’ Leia questions as she glares up at the acting commander.

‘Getting the answers that we need.’

‘How?’ Leia clips.

‘Through any means necessary.’

‘Through pain and torture?’

‘If necessary then yes.’

‘You have overstepped your mark, Colonel. We do not torture prisoners.’ Leia barks and Criez shakes her head.

‘Is that all prisoners or just your son?’ Criez fires back, her anger becoming clear.

‘We only have one prisoner according to your guard.’ Luke interjects and Criez’s eyes flit over to meet his.

She smirks with self-satisfaction.

‘We have two.’ She sniggers.

‘Two?’ Leia queries, her eyes narrowing with confusion.

‘Oh didn’t you know? Your little apprentice was apprehended in the bed of the war criminal. She now resides in a cell as a traitor.’ Criez sneers with glee as she sees the shock on Leia’s, Finn’s and Poe’s faces.

‘Rey is no traitor. She is not a member of the Resistance. She is _my_ apprentice and you have no right.’ Luke barks.

‘I have every right, _Master Jedi_. If she is not of the Resistance, then she is of the First Order. And therefore an enemy.’ Criez hisses, a look of clear disdain on her face.

‘What are you going to do to her?’ Finn blurts, his worry for his friend clear.

‘Once she has served her purpose then she will be executed alongside her lover, Kylo Ren.’ Criez smiles.

‘Stand down Colonel Criez. That is an order.’ Leia says firmly as she rises up from her wheelchair.

‘I suggest you return to your medical bay before you are arrested as traitors. Until otherwise approved I am the commander of the Resistance.  Not you.’ Criez states as she turns on her heels and marches back down the corridor.

Leia sighs and closes her eyes.

‘Do as she said.’ Leia orders to Finn and Poe’s clear surprise.

‘Wh-what?’ Finn yelps.

‘But what about Rey?’ Poe adds quickly.

‘Just do as I say.’

‘”But we can’t just leave Rey down here to be tortured and then killed.’ Finn hisses.

‘And what use are we to Rey if we’re in the cell next to her, huh?’ Leia asks as Luke reaches over and maneuvers her wheelchair.

Finn sighs, he knows that the General is right. They’re no use to Rey if they’re arrested too.

o-o-o-o-o

Criez steps back into the interrogation room and smirks as she walks over to Kylo, who is strapped to an upright restraint rig. There’s a gag in his mouth and blood trickling from thin cuts along the middle of his forehead. He’s shirtless and blood is rolling down his chest to his abdomen from a collection of angry deep wounds.

His eyes are fixed on the tear filled, red rimmed eyes of Rey, who’s tied to a chair opposite him.

‘Change of plans.’ Criez hisses as she glares between Rey and Kylo.

o-o-o-o-o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and feelings :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - just incase of any spoilers from rumours for VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with this fic - it's been so wonderful and helpful :D <3
> 
> Oh and it's got to get worse before it can get better right?

\- - -

Criez steps back into the interrogation room and smirks as she walks over to Kylo, who is strapped to an upright restraint rig. There’s a gag in his mouth and blood trickling from thin cuts along the middle of his forehead. He’s shirtless and blood is rolling down his chest to his abdomen from a collection of angry deep wounds.

His eyes are fixed on the tear filled, red rimmed eyes of Rey, who’s tied to a chair opposite him.

‘Change of plans.’ Criez hisses as she glares between Rey and Kylo.

One of the guards’ steps into the doorway and Criez nods at him with a smile on her lips. He nods in return before spinning on his heels and marching out of the room.

Criez steps over next to Kylo and looks at Rey with a smug smirk, as she brushes her fingers down Kylo’s cheek and jaw. He turns his head away so she trails her finger down his neck, her eyes still on Rey’s face, watching the girl’s reaction.

Rey feels her stomach churn as the supposed General touches him in such a way. She struggles a little against her restraints.

‘Leave him alone.’ Rey hisses and Criez chuckles softly.

‘Aw, feeling jealous?’ Criez mocks as she reaches up and removes the gag from Kylo’s mouth.

He lets out a cough and a rasping breath, his chest heaving a little.

‘What do you want from us?’ Rey snaps, her eyes travelling over Kylo’s damaged torso and face.

‘Oh I think he knows what I want.’ She sneers.

‘I’ll give you what you want, just let Rey go.’ Kylo states, practically pleads.

‘Just how far are you willing to go for _her_?  You're scavenger whore.’ Criez murmurs, leaning in closer to Kylo.

‘I’ll do whatever _you_ want, just let Rey go.’

‘No Kylo. No.’ Rey blurts.

‘I can take whatever she does.’ She adds.

‘You don’t have to. I’ll do what you want, _whatever_ you want.’ Kylo addresses Rey first before turning to look at a triumphant Criez.

‘Aw, such chivalry for the son of a smuggler, I’m surprised. And with such a captive audience to watch too.’ Criez snickers as she pulls out a blaster from the holster on her hip and shoves it beneath Kylo’s chin, tilting his head back.

Rey’s heart splutters and her eyes widen with shock and fear. She gasps loudly. Of all the times she’d wished Snoke was still a presence in her mind, now is the time. But Criez had disabled her Force ability the same way she’d stopped Kylo’s – inserted a chip in her neck.

‘No funny business you hear.’ Criez tells him firmly and Kylo simply holds her gaze.

The General presses a button to release the cuffs and they hiss slightly in release. With the blaster still firmly pressed beneath his chin Criez gestures for him to rise to his feet.

Kylo slowly and gingerly moves, the pain of the lacerations to his chest making him hiss softly. He refuses to look at Rey. He can’t, not when he is sure he knows exactly what Criez wants. What she’s wanted from him since he arrived on the base.

He’s lead over to a chair behind the rig.

‘Sit.’ Criez smirks and Kylo does as he’s told, as she aims her blaster at him.

The door hisses open and Rey’s heart races for a moment with hope that they’re about to be saved. But when she turns to look, it plummets again at the sight of one of Criez’s personal guards stepping into the room, and closing the door behind him.

‘We’re ready Ma’am.’ He tells the General who nods in reply.

‘Stand behind her. If she does anything, kill her.’ General Criez tells him, and he takes a position behind Rey, his blaster aimed at the back of her head.

Criez steps round to tie Kylo to the chair and he looks over at Rey, seeing her upset face through the rig.

‘It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.’ Kylo says loudly for Rey’s benefit, but she can’t stop the tears from trickling down her face.

He only came to the Resistance base because of her. And she never imagined that the son of General Leia Organa would be subjected to this kind of treatment. She was no fool to think he’d be welcomed with open arms and cheers. She wasn’t stupid, she knows what he’d done. She’d seen his worst moment – the murder of his Father. But this, this was too much. She can’t believe that Leia would sanction such treatment. At most Rey thought he’d be imprisoned.

‘How sweet. Next you’ll be declaring your love for her.’ Criez snickers and Kylo returns his attentions to her, glaring darkly at her and his jaw tightening.

‘Oh, have I hit a nerve? Do you not love your scavenger whore? Was she just a body to warm your bed at night? A willing pair of legs to open? Whoops my bad.’ Criez taunts as she straddles Kylo, sitting in his lap.

Rey clenches her jaw as she watches through the spacing in the rig. Her anger is building and her tears are hot in her eyes. But she refuses to look away. Kylo is doing this for her, everything he’s done since he saved her from the ocean on Ahch-To is for her.

Criez grips Kylo’s face in both of her hands, making sure he’s looking up at her. Rey’s stomach turns and she feels sick, she struggles against the ties around her wrist, wanting to get free and stop what’s happening. Stop what’s about to happen. But they don’t give.

Kylo’s jaw is tight and clenched as Criez edges closer and closer, her nails digging into the flesh of his cheeks and jaw, drawing blood to mix with the blood still seeping from the cuts to his forehead.

Criez licks her lips, her lust filled eyes fixed on his defiant stare. She moves her one hand to her side and grinds greedily against him, but he doesn’t respond, he gives her nothing. She smirks with a dark look spreading over her eyes, as she presses her cheek against his.

‘The Supreme Leader thanks you for your service.’ She whispers into his ear, and his eyes widen and his mouth falls slightly open.

Kylo feels a tiny scratch to his neck and Criez shifts back to look at him, her face a picture of victory. He goes to say something, but his whole body starts to spasm and his vision blurs. His heart is racing and he starts gasping for breath.

‘Kylo? Kylo? KYLO!’ Rey shouts with fear and panic in her voice, as she pulls hard against her ties while watching him struggle to breath.

Criez climbs out of Kylo’s lap and looks over at Rey and chuckles. Kylo turns his head toward Rey and sees the concern and worry in her eyes but then he’s falling backwards. Criez has pushed the chair over while nodding at the guard.

 ‘KYLO.’ Rey screams but then everything goes dark.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it was ok :s
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey wakes up but where is she and who's she with????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the <3 and support and everything for this fic - it means a whole lot. It truly does, it's so encouraging to get comments and feedback and advise :D
> 
> I have to be honest I'm really enjoying writing this fic and just hope it goes as well on screen as it does in my head :)

\- - -

The fog of unconsciousness begins to clear from Rey’s mind and be replaced by an aching throbbing. She slowly opens her eyes, blinking sleep away as things blur into focus.

She’s looking up at a ceiling; it’s dark and dank. A moldy and stale smell fills her nostrils and she takes a deep breath, her eyelids drifting closed for a brief moment. She turns her head and is hit with a woozy, sickening feeling. Her eyes open again and she can see that she’s in a cell.

It’s only big enough for the bed and nothing else, apart from a bucket at the foot of the bed. Rey lets out a ragged breath and goes to sit up, but finds that her wrists are bound.

She lifts her arms up to find that the cuffs are attached to a chain which is subsequently fitted to the wall above the hard, uncomfortable bed she’s laying on. Just as she sighs heavily, she hears a key in the lock of the door and it opens. Rey gulps, lowering her wrists trying her best to sit up, despite the pain and nausea of her head.

A tall, thin man with red hair and pale face steps into the cell, he looks at Rey with disdain and disgust, staring down at her with a sneer etched onto his face.

‘Finally you’re awake.’ He sneers, looking the length of her and Rey feels the hairs on her skin stand on end.

‘Who-‘ She croaks before coughing after who knows how long without water.

‘I’m General Hux of the First Order.’ The man answers her not even formed question.

Rey swallows hard, trying to lubricate her bone-dry throat. Hux scowls at her, watching her effort before clicking his gloved fingers. Rey’s eyes narrow as she hears the familiar whir of a droid coming from behind the First Order General.

A service droid enters the narrow space with a small tray in its hands. Upon the tray Rey can see a glass of water and her breath hitches uncomfortably in her throat. Hux plucks the glass from the tray and takes that half step closer. Rey instinctively flinches and cowers into the wall. Hux rolls his eyes and scoffs at her.

‘It’s not poison.’ He spits, his eyes glaring down at her.

Rey shifts so she’s sitting up, her eyes cautiously on Hux. She reaches out toward him and he hands her the glass. In a flash she lifts the glass to her lips and gulps down the cool liquid in a near consistent gulp.

‘Where’s-where’s Kylo?’ Rey asks quietly, her eyes quickly looking up at him and then to the side.

Hux straightens his back, pulling his shoulders back as he looks down at her, his hands gripped behind his back and his lips pursed into a straight line.

‘Dead.’ He answers airily.

Rey takes a sharp gasp as tears flood her eyes. She desperately wants to let out a choking sob, but resists beneath the scrutiny of the General’s steely gaze. Her chin trembles as she tries to fight her emotions. She knows it’s pointless to even search the Force for Kylo’s signature because Criez put paid to that with the chip in his neck even if she didn’t believe Hux.

‘No.’ She whispers, loosing her battle with her feelings.

‘Afraid so.’ Hux replies, almost casually.

‘Hux what are you doing?’ A voice comes from behind the General and Rey sniffles, clutching the glass hard between her hands.

General Hux turns to the side and Rey can see a tall reptilian humanoid with green skin, sunken cheeks, narrow nose and a small mouth, leaning against the doorway. Instantly Rey’s stomach clenches with discomfort.

‘Kamoze.’ Hux clips, his body tensing as the sentient steps into the cell.

‘Out. I need to talk to _my_ prisoner.  Alone.’ The female voice purrs as Kamoze brushes a hand across Hux’s chest.

Hux glances down at Rey before sighing, spinning on his heels and marching out of the cell. Rey gulps as she watches Kamoze push the cell door close.

‘I guess you don’t recognize me?’ Kamoze shrugs and Rey’s eyebrows kit together as she stares at the sentient.

‘Perhaps now?’ Kamoze sniggers as she changes right in front of Rey’s eyes into General Criez.

‘Criez!’ Rey gasps, eyes wide and the glass on the verge of smashing in her grasp.

‘What-what are you?’ Rey mumbles, retreating back a little further against the wall in fear.

‘I’m a Clawdite. A changeling. Colonel Criez was a perfect disguise.  An officer in the Resistance no-one had seen outside of the Outer Rim. At first the intention was to merely infiltrate the Resistance, but then you and your loverboy turned up and well, that was too good an opportunity to pass up.’ Kamoze explains and Rey swallows hard, trying to take in this information.

‘The Supreme Leader was very unhappy when he heard that Kylo Ren had not been killed on Ahch-to. So he asked me to finish the job and I did.’ Kamoze smirks in the appearance of Criez.

Rey can’t stop the tears from escaping her eyes and rolling down her flush skin as she stares down at the floor. She scrunches her eyes closed trying to not let herself get consumed with her grief.

‘I’m sorry. I can see how upset you are.’ Kamoze coos and perches on the foot of the bed, she changes back into her natural appearance and extends a hand, brushing it over Rey’s shin.

Rey jerks her leg away, eyes flying open and glaring with hate at the reason for her heartbreak.

‘Do not touch me.’ Rey snarls and the glass smashes in her hands, shards embeding into her flesh.

‘Now look what you’ve done.’ Kamoze ignores Rey’s tirade and gets to her feet and steps toward the chained young woman.

‘Don’t you touch me.’ Rey growls, her eyes flashing with anger as she glares with venom at the Clawdite reaching for her.

Kamoze straightens and stares down at Rey, her face now taking on a stern expression.

‘Suite yourself. Don’t come crying to me when your wounds get infected.’ Kamoze hisses before turning on her heels and storming out of the cell, slamming the door close behind her.

Rey lets out a pained and anguished wail, her nails digging into her already damaged skin, and pushing in the tiny little pieces of glass further into her flesh. She doesn’t hold back the tears or her sobs as she completely and utterly breaks. Her heart feels like it’s being ripped from her chest and shredded apart.

Kylo is dead.

\- - -

Leia looks tired and worn as if she's not slept soundly in a lifetime, which maybe she hasn't. Strands of greying hair are coming loose from her usually neat plait. Her normally pristine uniform has been thrown together without thought or focus. How can she focus given what’s happened?

She reaches up and brushes her hands gently and lovingly through her son’s hair a faint smile ghosting over her lips. This is almost too much to bear. After all those years of estrangement and for it to end like this is heartbreaking.

Luke softly pads over to his sister. He places his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently and Leia sighs in response, her eyes still on her son.

‘He’s getting stronger.’ Luke murmurs, his own eyes falling upon the unconscious form of his nephew.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope you liked it - let me know I really need to know what you guys think :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - for any potential spoilers from rumours surrounding VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your time and patience with this fic. And for all your love and support too - it means a great deal.

\- - -

Rey wakes from a fitful sleep, her breath coming out in shuddering pants and a gleam of sweat on her skin. Her eyes dart around in the darkness, and the now familiar scent of damp and mold fills her nose. She shifts on the hard cot, rolling over as best as she can so she’s facing the wall, within the confines of her chains.

It’s been a couple of days since she first woke on Moraband in the company of General Hux and, to find out that Kylo Ren is dead.

Her mind is full of endless thoughts of him, going round and round in her head. Every single memory she has of him plays in an endless loop. She sighs heavily, and her eyelids drift close. Her fingers brush over her lips and it’s as if she can still feel the intensity of their last kiss.

Just then the key turns in the lock and the door flies open, but Rey refuses to react. She is resigned to her fate and will not give anyone the satisfaction of showing any fear.

‘Get up. The Supreme Leader is waiting.’ General Hux barks, and Rey feels a shiver run down her spine at the mention of the Supreme Leader.

This will be her first audience with the commander of the First Order since her arrival on the planet. Her heart starts pounding in her chest as she slowly adjusts to a sitting position.

General Hux steps forward a key in his hands, a scowl on his lips and eyes narrow and suspicious.

‘Don’t even think of trying to escape, or do anything stupid.’ He sneers as he leans forward slightly, in order to undo the chain to her shackles.

The moment the chain clatters to the metal cot next to her, her fight or flight instinct kicks in, but she has to reel it back. There’s no point in trying to run. At this close proximity Hux would probably still be able to tackle her, even if she took him by surprise. And then there’s the Stormtroopers, the Dark Siders roaming around beyond the door. Then there’s the long, winding dark corridors and not forgetting Kamoze.

Rey simply sits, her back straight and eyes ahead as Hux attaches a different chain to her cuffs, and she lets out a soft sigh from between her lips. She isn’t expecting him to shove a bag over her head. It makes her jolt and lash out, only to receive a backhanded slap that causes her to sprawl sideways onto the cot. Hux snarls as he yanks the chain and she’s sent flying forward off the cot and onto her hands and knees, letting out a gasp of shock.

‘Wrong move, scavenger.’ Hux growls in her ear before she’s hauled to her feet.

\- - -

It feels like forever before Rey is jerked to a halt. The air is hot inside the bag, and there is blood trickling down her chin and neck from her split lip. She feels disorientated, her feet unsure on the solid earth beneath her.

The bag is whipped away and she blinks furiously. Her eyes adjusting to the sudden light, it’s still dim but it’s marginally better than the darkness beneath the cloth.

Her eyes focus on what she sees before her. She’s standing in the center of a vast chamber with high archways and walls covered in engravings depicting the history of the Sith.

Sat proudly in the middle of this huge empty space on a throne, atop a dais is a small, ancient sentient with burning eyes and vicious smirk. Rey gulps and her chest tightens. This is the monster who’d been in her head, urging her to let the darkness in. To kill her friends. To be his puppet, like Kylo Ren had before her.

The mere thought of Kylo makes her heart clench in discomfort and loss, so she quickly chases the thought away. She cannot be weak, she cannot show fear. She must be bold and brave.

‘Finally we meet, _scavenger_.’ The Supreme Leader sneers, leaning forward in order to get a better look at his prisoner.

Rey presses her lips into a fine line, her jaw tightens and her eyes are full of confidence and belief. Not letting him see her emotions, well not outwardly anyway. She knows full well he can most likely see in her mind.

‘There is Darkness in you child. I can see it. It burns through your veins like molten lava. I can almost taste the anger and hate radiating from you.’ Snoke simpers, his eyes squinting with a sense of satisfaction as he leans slightly forward on his throne.

Rey straightens her back and shuffles her feet uncomfortably, gulping down her urge to scream.

Snoke smirks and Rey’s lip begins to tremble, her eyes widening with fear as he stares intently at her. Suddenly there is that feel of pressure on her mind that makes her knees buckle.

Hux jerks on the chain and her arms are jolted upwards, but he doesn’t pull her to her feet, instead his eyes are wide and searching as he looks between Rey and his leader. Watching as Snoke extends a thin sinewy arm into the air.

Rey grits her teeth and lets out an agonizing growl as Snoke rampages around her mind, seeing her deepest and darkest secrets. Her most hidden and precious memories. All of her interactions with his former apprentice.

‘Interesting, scavenger. Very interesting.’ Snoke hums as he scrambles around in her mind, picking through everything she has ever remembered.

Her eyes are scrunched close, her eyes streaming with tears and her nails digging into her healing hands fro mthe glass incident with Kamoze. She tries to curl in on herself, but Hux keeps the chain short and her arms raised.

‘You are in love with Kylo Ren.’ Snoke declares with a mix of mockery and surprise.

Rey’s eyes fire open and her head snaps up to look at the monster. The tension in her jaw disappears in an instant and her mouth falls open. For it to be said out loud, and from the mouth of Kylo’s tormentor, it makes her feel as if her love is wrong and dirty.

‘That is very unfortunate.’ Snoke taunts her and her chest tightens with her growing anger.

‘How is it unfortunate?’ Rey can’t hold her tongue as she scrambles to her feet.

‘Watch yourself scavenger. You do not speak to the Supreme Leader in such a manner.’ Hux spits, raising his hand in order to back hand her again.

‘General.’ Snoke bellows, stopping Hux’s strike before it lands on her face.

Rey turns her eyes back to the figure on the throne, as does Hux, who lowers his arm and stands to attention. The muscles in his jaw tensing with rage.

‘Do not test my patience General. The girl is to be my new apprentice.’ Snoke announces to shock from both Rey and Hux.

‘Appren-apprentice?’ Rey stammers in disbelief and horror.

‘After my previous apprentice proved to be a complete failure. You, my girl, will be so much more successful than Kylo Ren. The Darkness pulls at you, draws you in. You think you are bound to the Light, but it’s a lie. You belong to the Darkness. It gives you strength. Power. Passion. But alas the one you love is dead.’ Snoke teases, his eyes narrowing and his lip curling a touch as if he knows something he’s not letting on.

Rey flinches and fights back her sob of grief and heartbreak. Her lip begins to quiver, but she bites down on it to stop her feelings from flooding out.

‘Or is he? Through you he can live on. You can become the apprentice he was destined to be, honour his memory-‘

‘He turned his back on you and everything you stand for.’ Rey snarls, feeling anger bubble in her mind at Snoke’s claims given what he had done to Kylo.

‘He was misguided. Impatient. Foolish. He did not give you enough time to embrace the darkness within you. He was rash and impulsive.’ Snoke reels, his eyes darkening even in the dim light of the chamber.

‘As am I.’ Rey growls.

‘Yes, yes you are, my girl.’ He appraises her and the air hangs heavy in the chamber.

‘Be my apprentice and the galaxy will be yours. Yours and your child’s.’ Snoke announces with a sick sneer, and Rey’s mouth falls open and her mind blanks.

‘My child?’ Rey whispers to herself with a shake of her head.

‘Yes, my girl. You and your child with Kylo Ren.’ Snoke smirks at he looks down at her bewildered face.

‘But we never, we didn’t. Not that.’ Rey stammers, her chest tightening and pulse racing.

‘Kylo Ren was the blood of Darth Vader. Therefore it made him almost invaluable. So we took necessary measures in order to continue the line.  And with your powers brought under my tuition and the Darkside surging through you.  You make an ideal choice.’ Snoke states with a menacing grin, and Rey feels her stomach churn uncomfortably.

‘You can be the Mother of the next generation of the Darkside. You can be the Mother to _my_ heir.’ Snoke states, a sense of glee and certainty in his almost chirpy voice.

Rey’s mind has fractured into millions of pieces at Snoke’s declaration.

‘Go. Return to your cell and consider what I offer. What you crave for, what you wish for.  A life, a family, and a future.  Or you will choose an agonizing, torturous and painful death. Join me and everything will be yours, Rey.’ He sneers a final time before Rey is dragged down the aisle, her eyes fixed on the ancient monster.

She cannot fathom the offer he has placed before her. It’s all too much. Her head is spinning as she is manhandled through the door. She feels dizzy. Her footsteps are slow and clumsy. She stubs her toe and crashes to the ground with a sharp hiss as her knees land hard on the slabs. Without thought her body reacts and she empties the small contents of her stomach onto the floor.

She hears Hux’s scoff of disgust, as he gives her just a moment before yanking her to her feet with a pull of the chain. Oh how she wishes she didn’t have the chip still implanted in her neck.

He all but hauls her back to her cell, not even bothering to hide her eyes. Clearly hopeful that she will not remember the twists and turns, the winding route to her prison. She remains silent and thoughtful. Too busy trying to digest and comprehend Snoke’s offer.

Was her love for Kylo that strong that she would consider bearing his child? Without him. A child who will never know it’s Father, never see the true compassion and bravery of the man she’d fallen in love with.

Her mind is throbbing as she lies down on her cot and allows General Hux to chain her to the wall, without protest or even a scowl. Her eyes drift close and her thoughts wander to what she could have. What she has yearned for her entire life, ever since she was abandoned alone on the sands of Jakku.

A family of her own.

Her mind fills with thoughts of a little dark haired son or daughter with pale skin, big innocent eyes and pouty lips.

A child dressed in black and holding infinite terror in their fingertips.

Her mind is made up.

\- - -

A gasping, rasping breath echoes around the medibay as Kylo Ren’s eyes fly open.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I apologise over this weak chapter - it's mostly set up for things to come.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A dream is a wish your heart makes" - Walt Disney
> 
> Dreams, decisions and answers.
> 
> Rey answers her fate and Kylo finally wakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - just in case anything in this chapter fits with anything your may have heard about spoilers etc for VIII.
> 
> Thank you so much for the continued love/support and hits for this fic - it is wonderful to know that there are still people willing to stick with this journey. Over 250 kudos are amazing :D And of course the comments - love you all :D
> 
> I wrote much of this chapter while listening to Spiegel Im Spiegel by Nicola Benedettia & Alexei Grynyuk for the film About Time (which starts TFA's very own General Hux - Domhnall Gleeson) - the piece of music brought tears to my eyes :(

\- - -

_Rey looks out over the serene and calm lake and takes a long slow breath, her lips faintly curling into a small smile. Her hands are resting palm down on the wall of the stony balcony. Her skin is warm beneath the growing morning sun._

_She hears faint footsteps approaching from behind and her heart skips a nervous beat. It is a sound she has longed to hear for days now and she presses her lips together in an effort to appear nonchalant rather than giddy, which is how she’s really feeling._

_‘Where have you been?’ Rey whispers with a smile on her lips as she feels the light brush of a hand on her shoulder, her eyes drifting close._

_‘You know where. Defending the galaxy.’ The low timbre rattles through her bones as he presses a tender and loving kiss to the back of her neck._

_His hands snake round to her large bump, coming to rest and brush affectionately over the swell of her stomach, gently pulling her against his solid chest._

_‘I missed you.’ Rey sighs as she lets her head fall back against his shoulder, eyes still closed and the breeze caressing her cheek._

_‘And I missed you.’ He murmurs, his lips dragging up the side of her neck before kissing just behind her ear._

_‘Both of you.’ He whispers against her flushing cheek as he lifts his hand to turn her face toward his own._

_Rey can feel his hot breath tickle her lips and her eyes slowly open to meet his. Her breath catches in her throat as she gazes into the eyes of her husband and the Father of her unborn child._

_Slowly he captures her lips with his own, his fingertips brushing lightly across her jaw and she sinks into the moment without another thought or a single care._

_‘I love you Ben Solo.’ She whispers against his lips._

_Her hand reaches up and her fingers lace through his dark mane of hair, holding him firmly in her grasp as if she’ll never let him go._

_‘I love you more, Rey Solo.’ He whispers._

\- - -

Rey’s slowly eyes crack open. Her face feels wet and she sniffles. She’s been crying in her sleep. The dream she woke from had played on her longing, loneliness, her heartbreak. It was so perfect. She and Kylo were together, happy and blissfully in love. And they were going to be parents. Her belly was swollen with pregnancy.

Her heart swells and then aches with the thought that the only way she will be a Mother to his child – any child in fact - is by becoming Snoke’s apprentice, and accepting the Darkside for both her and their child. She lets out a choked sob, her chin trembling.

Her loneliness has never felt more apparent, not in all those isolated and empty years on Jakku never felt as lonely as she feels now.

\- - -

Kylo slowly sits up, his mind a foggy haze, it feels as if there are clouds inside his head. His eyes are a blur of unfocused colours and too bright lights. His head is pounding and he feels a wave of hot nausea as bile circles in his gut.

His Mother watches him with cautious and regretful eyes, tears pricking in them, but being held back with her usual air of poise and dignity. Next to her stands his uncle, his lips pressed into a thin narrow line, his hands – flesh and mechanic - clasped together in front of his portly frame as he watches on with restrained hope.

Dr. Kalonia and the medical droids fuss over him, fire questions at him, inspect him and scan him. Then out of nowhere his focus slips and his body starts to jerk and jolt involuntarily. His hands ball into fists and his jaw clenches so tightly his teeth grind together.

Spasms claim his muscles and he foams at the mouth before slumping back down onto the bed. His eyes roll into the back of his skull and everything falls dark.

Unconsciousness claims him once again.

\- - -

Rey stares straight ahead, eyes wet, soft and unfocused. Her mind relives the beautiful dream, recalling every single detail of what she will never have. She will never have him. Because Kylo Ren is dead and therefore so is Ben Solo. Her dream is exactly that, just a dream.

The lock clunks noisily before the door opens. General Hux steps into the small cell, his nose in the air and a sneer of contempt on his lips.

‘Have you made your decision, scavenger?’ Hux hisses at her, his hands gripped together behind his back and his shoulders square.

Rey doesn’t answer him, nor does she even move from her sitting position, head tilted and resting against the cold damp wall.

‘I asked _you_ a question.’ Hux barks as he glares at her.

Rey still doesn’t react or speak, her mind is so consumed with her dream that she cannot bring herself to reply to the redhead. This infuriates the First Order General and he swoops down, grabbing her jaw in a vice grip and yanking her head round to look at him.

‘You answer me when I talk to you, is that clear?’ He spits, his face only inches from hers, so close she can feel his breath hot on her damp cheek.

Rey slowly lifts her eyes to meet his clear yet raging blue ones.

‘Have you made _your_ decision?’ He growls, eyes burning with his sense of indignation.

‘Yes.’ Rey whispers so faintly she’s not even sure she heard, let alone him.

Hux remains in her face, gripping her jaw for a long moment before shoving her backwards so she collides with the wall, her chains jangling.

‘Well then. I will inform the Supreme Leader you wish to have an audience to discus your choice.’ Hux snips, his voice so clipped and controlled as he straightens up, shoulders back, chin up and a smirk on place.

He turns on his heels and marches out of the cell, the door slamming close behind him and the lock clicking. Rey sighs heavily, her eyes drifting shut as she remains in the position he’d pushed her into.

\- - -

_Rey is gazing out over the serene and calm lake. He hears her take a long slow breath, inhaling deeply. Her hands are resting palm down on the wall of the stony balcony._

_He softly walks forward, wanting to keep the vision of her so peaceful, so perfect and so beautiful etched in his mind. He sees her body tense a fraction at the sound of his footsteps. His eyes linger over her body, trailing up from her tanned and toned legs, her pert butt, her long and lean back, her assured shoulders and her typical three-bun hairstyle. Oh how he adores her._

_‘Where have you been?’ She whispers as he gently brushes his hand over her shoulder, a loving smile on his lips._

_‘You know where. Defending the galaxy.’ He softly chuckles before leaning forward to press a tender and loving kiss to the back of her neck._

_He runs his hands around her large bump, his hands stopping by her belly button and his thumbs brushing over her swollen stomach. He gently pulls her to rest against his chest._

_‘I missed you.’ Rey sighs softly as she tilts her head back against his shoulder._

_‘And I missed you.’ He murmurs as he brushes his lips up the side of her neck before kissing her just behind the ear, making her whimper so softly._

_‘Both of you.’ He whispers against her rosy cheek, while lifting his hand to turn her face toward his._

_They’re so close that he can feel her breath brush over his lips, as her eyes slowly open to meet his. His heart skips a beat as he looks into the captivating hazel eyes of his wife and the Mother of his unborn child._

_He slowly presses a kiss to hers, his fingertips lightly touching her jaw, his hand trembling slightly as Rey falls into the kiss._

_‘I love you Ben Solo.’ She murmurs against his lips as she reaches up and treads her fingers through his hair._

_Her hand reaches up and her fingers lace through his dark mane of hair, holding him firmly in her grasp as if she’ll never let him go._

_‘I love you more, Rey Solo.’ He whispers a loving smile on his lips._

\- - -

The dream fades as Kylo’s consciousness returns. His mind remains blissful for a moment, empty of pain, fear, torment and Darkness and instead full of hope, love, calm and Light.

‘Ben? Ben? Can you hear me? Ben?’ Leia asks as she leans forward, her eyes fixed on the face of her son.

She reaches down and grips his large hand with her own, her thumb instinctively brushing over his knuckle. The same way as she’d done when he was a child.

Kylo’s eyes slowly drift open and the first thing he sees is the worried brown eyes of his Mother.

‘Mom?’ He croaks, his throat raw from a lack of use.

\- - -

Rey is pushes to her knees by General Hux as they come to a stop a few feet away from the dais.

‘You have made a decision have you not, my child?’ Snoke sneers as he folds his hands together and teeters forward.

Rey rises to her feet and lifts her head to look up at the ancient sentient.

‘Yes.’

‘And what is your decision child?’ Snoke watches her with baited breath.

Rey takes a quick breath.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I hope you liked it?
> 
> Just in case anyone is at all confused - both Rey and Kylo dreamed of the same moment from different perspectives at separate times - so was it really just a dream??


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is awake and Rey gives her answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - incase of any potential spoilers (unlikely but you never know)
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and comments and kudos' given this fic - it really really does mean a hell of a lot. So thank you :D

\- - -

Kylo stalks through the dark and dank corridor of the Resistance base toward the hangar. It’s thankfully empty. It’s only been a short time since he woke for the second time from his coma and he’d snuck out when the medi-droid’s back was turned. Ever since his exit from the medibay as he hurries down corridor and corridor, not even really sure of where he’s going. 

He needs to get off planet, he needs to get to Moraband. He needs to get to Rey, now. There’s no knowing what they could be doing to her and his stomach churns uncomfortably with just a glimmering thought.

He turns the corner and collides with someone who lets out a surprisingly girlish yelp. Kylo stumbles back, his eyes burning with annoyance as he looks toward who he’d just walked into.

‘Ren.’ Finn gasps loudly, as he instinctively raises his fists but then quickly lowers them.

‘FN-…Finn.’ Kylo states and Finn’s brows furrow a fraction.

‘What-what are you doing, doing uh, out of the medibay? Does the General know where you are?’ Finn rambles as he rubs the back of his neck nervously. 

He takes a small step back, his whole body tensing as his heart pounds in his chest and his nerves jangle.

‘What? No. I need a ship.’ Kylo barks as he looks around the corridor to see if anyone else is around, not really looking at Finn.

‘Uh, um. All of the ships got destroyed when they took Rey.’ Finn mumbles and Kylo’s head snaps back to look at Finn.

Finn gulps as he looks into the fierce dark eyes of the man who used to, and still does, strike fear into his heart. The man who nearly killed him. 

He can see a flicker of anger in Kylo’s eyes as the muscles in the taller man’s jaw tighten with his growing frustration.

‘All of them?’ Kylo drawls slowly, his eyes fixed on Finn’s face, as his nostrils flare.

Finn looks away, quivering a little beneath the intensity of Kylo Ren’s gaze. His mind flies through his memories of being held by Kylo Ren’s firm stare – on Jakku when he defied orders, and on Starkiller Base when they battled with lightsabers before his whole world darkened with horrendous pain.

Finn gulps and he can no longer hold Kylo’s gaze and looks down at the earthy floor of the underground Base.

‘Appa-‘ Finn stammers before taking a deep breath to compose himself.

‘DO take your time. It’s not like Rey needs help or anything.’ Kylo snarks and Finn’s eyes fly up to look at him and his eyes narrow.

Before, Finn would have expected to have looked up and found Kylo Ren brimming with fury and anger. On the verge of a terrifying rage, but instead he just stands there staring at him intently, waiting.

‘All but one. It’s only a small freighter. It’s old.’

‘That’ll do.’ Kylo replies as he brushes past Finn, who lets out a shaky breath as he hears Kylo Ren stride away.

But then his footsteps stop and Finn tenses, his eyes widening.

‘Are you coming?’ Kylo calls and Finn’s jaw slackens and his mouth falls open.

Finn slowly turns around to face Kylo Ren, his face a picture of bewilderment and confusion. Kylo takes a loud breath and his gaze falls to the floor as Finn stares at him.

‘I need your help.’ He mutters, but it’s loud enough for Finn to hear and become even more stunned by.

\- - -

Kylo is waiting in the pilots seat as Finn shakily eases down into the other, his heart is hammering in his chest. He knows that this is not a good idea, far from it. They should wait, make a plan. Discus this with General Organa and Master Skywalker, everyone. But he’s not prepared to say any of this to Ren.

That’s why he directed Kylo to the hangar while he tried to find General Organa, Master Skywalker or even Poe. But he’d come up empty, but he did find BB-8 near General Organa’s office. 

He’d garbled a message for BB-8 to translate once he found a superior as instructed. He also grabbed a few things that could be useful before rushing to the ship.

‘Do-do you know how to fly?’ Finn mutters as he wipes his sweaty palms over his pants.

‘Of course I know how to fly.’ Kylo replies as he flips switches and they begin to take off.

‘Oh, okay. Um…….don’t you, uh think maybe we should uh…..’ Finn stammers as he feels the freighter burst into life, his heart all but jumping into his throat.

‘Do you want to save Rey or not?’ Kylo asks him directly, turning his head to look at the flustered former stormtrooper.

‘Yes, of course I do.’ Finn sounds offended by the question.

‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘You’ve-you’ve only just, you were. You nearly died.’

‘And?’

‘And? And? You nearly died. You had a seizure, app-apparently.’ Finn rambles, seeing the annoyance in Kylo’s eyes and his shrinks a little in the seat.

‘And that’s why you’re here. I can’t do this alone. I need your help. Will you help me?’ Kylo asks and his voice is so sincere that it makes Finn pause and stare at him.

‘Please.’ Kylo sighs, desperation clear on his face, in his eyes and in his voice.

Finn nods. He will help him.

Kylo nods once, gives the tiniest appreciative smiles, and breathes a sigh of relief. He then returns his attention and focus to getting them out of there and to Rey as soon as possible.

She’s all that matters.

\- - -

‘And what is your decision child? Snoke watches her with baited breath.

Rey takes a quick breath.

‘I……’ Rey’s voice waivers, and she takes a deeper breath, tears pricking in her eyes.

‘Take your time.’ Snoke purrs menacingly.

‘I-I. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t raise your heir. I can’t. Not that. Not. That.’ Rey states firmly while staring straight at the monster.

Snoke recoils a little, his smirk fading a touch, but then it returns a moment later.

‘You may not raise my heir. But you will be it’s Mother.’ 

Rey is taken back, her mouth falling open in a mix of horror, shock and confusion.

‘No. No. No. NOOOOOO.’ Rey screams as she’s seized by two stormtroopers and dragged kicking and screaming down the aisle.

‘General.’ Snoke turns his attentions to the barely even ruffled redhead.

‘Yes Supreme Leader.’ Hux replies, clicking his heels and straightening his posture.

‘Prepare the prisoner for insemination. She may not want to raise my heir, but she will give birth to it before her execution.’ Snoke sneers and Hux nods in answer before turning on his heels and marching off to fulfill his orders.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Sorry if any of it seemed a bit rubbish, there are bits I'm not entirely happy with, but want to keep going rather than get obsessed with one particular chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Finn develop some trust and Kamoze tries to change Rey's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for any potential spoilers you might have seen for VIII

\- - -

Rey curls in on herself with hot tears rolling down her pale cheeks. The chain between her wrists and the wall jangle softly. She sniffs, her whole body aches, she’s so tired, so weary. 

\- - -

‘I need you to do something for me.’ Kylo asks gently, his eyes flitting between Finn and the controls.

Finn’s brows furrow as he looks at him.

‘I need you to cut out the chip in my neck.’ Kylo elaborates and Finn’s eyes widen a little.

‘Oh, okay.’ Finn mumbles before taking a deep breath.

Kylo rises from the pilot’s chair and strides out of the cockpit.

‘Come on.’ He calls and Finn jumps up out of his chair and hurries after him.

Finn hovers by the seating area in the living quarters as Kylo gets a sterile knife, some bacta and wipes from the medical kit. He walks over to the small table and sits down. Finn nervously sits next to him, his hands are shaking a little.

Kylo opens the small packet containing the knife and looks over at Finn. He knows that Finn doesn’t like him, in fact he probably hates him for what he’s done. But at the moment he doesn’t really care if Finn hates him or not. All he cares about is getting to Moraband and saving Rey.

He offers Finn the knife, and Finn looks down between it and the raven-haired man. He gulps before slowly reaching up and taking the knife from Kylo’s hand. For a brief moment a vision passes his mind. A vision of slicing a long line across Kylo Ren’s throat, deep enough to kill him. 

But then he blinks and the vision disappears and it’s replaced with the earnest expression on Kylo Ren’s face. His eyes are full of worry and concern. He pauses. There’s a question he needs answering.

‘Do you love her?’ Finn asks quietly.

Kylo inhales slowly through his nose, his eyes downcast.

‘Yes. I love Rey.’ He answers; his voice cracks slightly with his feelings.

‘Okay.’ Finn nods, feeling a mix of emotions. 

Kylo shifts on the bench, turning his back to the former stormtrooper. He drops his shoulders and leans his head forward, to expose the back of his neck to Finn.

Finn can see the small, thin lump where the chip is buried beneath his skin. He fiddles briefly with the knife, adjusting it in his grip before standing up to remove the chip.

The moment he makes the first incision blood oozes from the cut. But it’s not deep enough so he has to cut deeper. Finn’s stomach churns a little and he has to breath hard through his nose as he cuts deeper into Kylo Ren’s pale skin. Kylo doesn’t even flinch despite slicing open of his skin.

After wiggling and shifting the blade around and beneath the chip, it finally comes loose and he grabs it, making his fingers bloody. Finn lets out a deep breath as he places the chip down onto the table top, smearing blood across the white surface.

Kylo pulls out a sterile wipe from the packet and holds it up for Finn, who takes it and wipes the bleeding wound. Still Kylo doesn’t flinch or even react to the feeling of alcohol on his open wound. 

Finn wipes his fingers clean with another wipe as Kylo opens the pot of bacta and placing it down on the table. Finn dips his fingers into the cold gel before slathering it over the cut. The moment it’s done Kylo straightens up and turns to look at Finn.

‘Thank you.’ He tells him before getting to his feet and walking off, leaving Finn alone.

\- - -

The door opens to Rey’s cell and she cowers, but doesn’t look up to see who’s there.

‘You should have said yes. You should have accepted the Supreme Leader’s offer to be his apprentice. It would be easier. Rather than this.’ Kamoze drawls as she leans against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest.

Rey doesn’t react; she won’t give her the satisfaction. Kamoze sighs softly and walks over to the bed and crouches down. She reaches up and ghosts her hand over Rey’s curled up body.

‘You’re too lovely, too spirited and too powerful for this. You are already so powerful, but you could have become even more so under the guidance of the Supreme Leader. But now you’re just going to be a living incubator to his heir before he gets rid of you. You should have chosen more wisely.’ Kamoze murmurs as she gazes adoringly down at Rey.

Rey doesn’t answer instead she just gazes into nothingness.

‘I could have helped you. We could have been so powerful together. The two of us. We could have ruled it all. The entire galaxy. There’s still time to change your mind.’ Kamoze sounds so wistful as she brushes her hand over Rey’s cheek and hair.

Rey flinches at the touch and a tear escapes her eye and pools at the bridge of her nose.

\- - -

‘Come on.’ Kylo snaps as he dives out from behind their hiding place.

Finn hurries after him, glancing this way and that, making sure the coast is clear. They’re about to ‘commandeer’ a freighter that is supplying goods to the First Order. Kylo had recognized the crates that they were loading.

Swiftly Kylo rounds the freighter with Finn on his tail. They come across a crewman sitting at the foot of the ramp taking a breather. He springs to his feet when he sees them.

Kylo smirks maliciously and with a wave of his hand the man is rendered unconscious and slumps to the floor. Finn gulps at the sight of the return of power of Kylo Ren.

Together Kylo and Finn walk up the ramp and into the freighter. Finn sticks behind the taller man because even though he’s got a blaster in the bag hanging from his shoulder, Kylo Ren doesn’t know that he’s armed. Nor that he’s actually got more than just the blaster in his bag.

Kylo checks the freighter using the Force and once satisfied that it’s empty he strides to the cockpit.

‘Close the ramp and go to the gunner position.’ Kylo orders at Finn before disappearing from view.

Finn does as he’s instructed, while Kylo kicks up the engines and takes off. They manage to get away easily so once they hit hyperspace Finn climbs out of the gunnery position and heads for the cockpit.

He sits down in the co-pilot’s seat and looks out the windscreen and sees flashes of light pass over them. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He knows where they will be next – Moraband.

\- - -

Kamoze has left Rey alone with her words. And the thought that there is still time to change her mind plays heavily on her mind. She slowly moves her hands down to her abdomen and gently places them on her navel with a sigh.

Does she really just want to be a vessel for a baby who will face such a horrendous, bleak and dark future, or does she want to possibly help shape her child’s life. The idea that she could soon be pregnant makes her heart clench and her breath catch in her throat.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and the fic :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - in case of spoilers from VIII (Unlikely)

\- - -

The ship drops out of lightspeed and the atmosphere changes inside the cockpit. Suddenly everything becomes serious and tense as Kylo begins the descent to Moraband. Finn’s breathing becomes shallow as he stares out of the windscreen at the redish-black planet.

Kylo guides the freighter to the Valley of the Dark Lords, a familiar route for him and all those who serve the Supreme Leader. He gets a knotting feeling in his gut and lower back at the lack of other craft or any communication from the ground. But he carries on all the same.

Finn keeps his eyes fixed straight ahead as he takes in the sights of Moraband. The monuments that serve as crypts for deceased Dark Lords of the Sith, he gulps heavily. Despite his long years in the First Order he’d never been here. There had never been a need for him to go there.

Kylo slows the freighter as they approach the Sith Temple and Finn grips the arms of his chair tighter, his nerves are jangling and he feels sick to the pit of his stomach.

‘That’s the Sith Temple. It contains the tomb of Darth Bane. He was the founder of the Rule of Two. It was also a execution chamber that the ancient Sith used to sacrifice Jedi prisoners.’ Kylo mumbles as he negotiates the freighter to the landing pad.

‘Rey.’ Finn gasps and now his stomach flips uncomfortably at the thought of Rey being executed.

‘It’s not going to happen.’ Kylo comments seeing the thought in Finn’s mind.

Finn’s head jolts to look at Kylo and his mouth falls open a little.

‘Did you just-‘ Finn mutters but stops when he sees the worried dark eyes of Kylo Ren and sees the conviction in them.

‘Never mind.’ Finn whispers as he returns his attention to the imposing and creepy buildings surrounding them.

Kylo cuts the engine and takes a long breath, his hands balled into fists.

‘We’re going to get her back. It’s going to be fine.’ Finn grumbles, trying to comfort them both and strengthen his resolve.

Kylo ducks his head, fear spreading through his mind. Thoughts of what he’s about the face and the risks he’s going to have to take. The sacrifice that he’s willing to make. He takes a deep breath with a final thought that he will do anything to save Rey. He will give anything. His main and only objective is her freedom. That must be achieved, even at the cost of his own.

‘Come on.’ He suddenly blurts as he springs to his feet, startling Finn a little.

He strides out of the cockpit and Finn scrambles after him.

‘Wait, wait Ky-Kylo.’ Finn calls as he hurries after him.

Kylo spins on his heels and Finn nearly walks straight into the solid wall of man, but catches himself just in time.

‘What?’ Kylo snaps, he’s in no mood for interruptions and stalling.

‘I-I think you might be needing this.’ Finn stammers before hurrying over to this bag that he’d brought from D’Qar.

Kylo follows with his arms folded over his chest, eyes dark and stormy as Finn begins to test his notorious patience.

‘What are you doing?’ Kylo grits just as Finn pulls what he’s looking for from the bag and turns round to face Kylo.

The taller man’s eyes drift down to see his crossguard lightsaber in Finn’s outstretched hand and his mouth falls open.

‘Where-where did you get that?’ Kylo murmurs.

‘I took it from General Organa’s office.’ Finn looks sheepishly at the floor as he continues to hold onto the lightsaber.

Slowly Kylo lifts his hand and takes it from Finn’s grip. Finn has a flash back of the last time he was in this close proximity with Kylo Ren and his lightsaber and it sends a shudder down his spine.

‘I thought. I thought you might need it.’ He adds as an afterthought.

Kylo looks up at him and Finn squirms a little under the scrutiny of his piercing dark eyes.

‘Thank you.’ Kylo mumbles softly as he tightens his grip on the saber before stepping away to finish getting ready for what is to come.

\- - -  
Hux is standing in the doorway to Rey’s cell, watching her eat the stew that a droid had brought her. It was a clear upgrade from the gruel she’d been living off up until then, but now that she could be pregnant with the Supreme Leader’s heir she needs sustenance.

‘You know you’ve probably made the right choice.’ He mutters and Rey glances up at him with her spoon held in midair.

‘What?’ She mumbles, lowering her spoon back into the bowl.

‘You. You’ve made the right choice. Not to be part of the child’s life. To merely be the host.’ He elaborates and Rey suddenly doesn’t want to eat any more and lowers the bowl into her lap.

'There isn't a child yet.' She mutters under her breath with her head stooped down but she glances up at him from beneath her eyelashes and sees his eyes narrow.

‘Eat.’ Hux snarls as he strides across the room as quick as a flash and grabs the bowl and spoon from her hands.

He yanks her hair back and crowds her against the wall, enabling him to pull her mouth open and begin to pour the stew into her mouth. Rey coughs and splutters as she tries to swallow the food and not choke.

‘Hux we’ve got an situation.’ Kamoze says as she steps into the doorway seeing Hux force feeding Rey.

‘And I’ve got a situation here. Can’t you see that.’ Hux hisses as Rey struggles against him, spilling stew down her face and neck.

‘I think this one is more important.’ Kamoze snaps.

‘And what is more important than the health and wellbeing of the Supreme Leader’s heir?’ Hux growls as he tries to force stew into Rey’s mouth with his hand.

‘How about Kylo Ren’s return.’ Kamoze states flatly and both Hux and Rey freeze, both head’s snapping round to look at the shapeshifter.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think - comments have dried up over the past couple of chapters and I'm worried I've done something wrong :S


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is coming for Rey, but things are certain to get in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - in case any of this fic at all sounds like any spoilers or rumours for VIII.
> 
> Thank you for reading, commenting and or leaving kudos's - they all mean a lot :D

\- - -

Kylo Ren strides ahead of Finn, dispatching all who dare cross him. He’s like a machine, swift and efficient in ending their lives or incapacitating them. Finn would be awed if it weren’t for the dire circumstances they are in.

‘KYLO REN.’ Hux bellows further down the corridor, flanked on all sides by Stormtroopers with batons and blasters.

Kylo and Finn come to a stop, with Finn a little hidden behind the Dark Sider, but he can see what, and who, blocks their path.

‘Hux.’ Kylo sneers, his disdain for his former colleague clear in his voice.

‘Your were meant to be dead.’ Hux snarls, his annoyance clear through his clenched jaw.

‘Yet here I am.’ Kylo retorts and Finn gets a funny feeling in his back at this exchange.

‘All wrongs are eventually righted.’ Hux states with a smirk on his lips and his eyes fixed on Kylo.

‘Hello Kylo.’ Kamoze purrs as she loops her arm around Finn’s neck and presses a blaster to his head.

‘Kamoze.’ Kylo grits as he turns his head just enough to see the shapeshifter grinning at him from over Finn’s shoulder.

‘Hand yourself over Ren and the traitor won’t die.’ Hux barks, not even hiding the glee in his voice.

Kylo’s nostrils flare and he tightens his grip on his lightsaber, his eyes flitting between a captured Finn and the volume of stormtroopers who stand in his way. He knows he could fight his way through them, but at the cost of Finn’s life. Rey would never forgive him if he caused the death of her best friend.

He takes a slow deep breath and temporarily lets his eyelids close.

‘Fine.’ He grits as he opens his eyes and sees Finn’s bewildered and confused expression.

‘What? No? You can’t give up. What about Rey? What about Rey?’ Finn hollers as he is dragged away by some stormtroopers who appeared behind Kamoze.

Kylo can hear Finn’s words echoing down the corridor as he is hauled away to his prison cell, and an uncertain future.

Hux strides forward, he’s still flanked by stormtroopers, not trusting the word of the Dark Sider. He stops right in front of Kylo, almost eye-to-eye.

‘Don’t hurt him.’ Kylo growls, his jaw tense and Hux scoffs.

‘Aw, gone soft after your time with your Mother.’ Hux snickers and Kylo glares at him.

‘Anyway, not that it matters to you, but the traitor will not be hurt, yet. It seems he means almost as much to the scavenger as you do. And that makes him a valuable commodity. For now.’ Hux sneers before snatching Kylo’s lightsaber from his grasp.

The redhead strides off, leaving a platoon of stormtroopers and Kamoze to escort Kylo to his new residence.

‘This way _Lord Ren_.’ Kamoze jeers as she turns on her heels and marches off ahead of him.

Kylo remains rooted to the spot, until the butt of a blaster is pressed into his back and he’s ushered forward.

\- - -

Rey’s mind is reeling.

He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive. He’s alive.

It keeps going round and round in her head, over and over again. Kylo Ren is alive. She has no reason to believe they’re lying, the furious and instant anger on Hux’s face told her everything.

He’s alive and he’s come for her.

Her heart sores a little, but then reality strikes. She may have only seen the path between her cell and Snoke’s audience chamber but she knows that there is a Battalion’s worth of stromtroopers on Moraband. And to get to her he’s got to get past them, Kamoze, Hux and Snoke.

Her heart just as quickly plummets, that flicker of hope snuffed out by reality. The reality of her situation and of what he faces. Fear creeps into her mind. Will Snoke expect her to watch as Kylo is killed. What if he expects Kylo to die at her hand? She shudders at the thought and her stomach churns uncomfortably, a wave of nausea washing over her. It’s not worth thinking about.

She’s never really been one to give up on hope, but right now she doesn’t feel much of it.

\- - -

A while later the door to Rey’s cell opens, and Hux steps inside, sporting a vicious sneer on his lips and hate in his eyes.

‘You have been summoned.’ He tells her and she gulps heavily.

He takes two more steps forward and produces the keys from his pocket. He undoes the chain between her shackles and the wall. He grips the chain binding the cuffs, and jerks them so she’s forced to her feet. He leads her out of the door and into the arms of two stormtroopers.

Hux walks ahead of Rey, as she’s lead through the winding, dimly lit and musty corridors of the Sith Temple. She recognises the route to Snoke’s chamber, but then they veer off, heading in a different direction and her heart begins to race.

‘Where-where are we going?’ Rey mumbles, just loud enough to be heard, as her eyes scan over the familiar looking yet strange corridor.

‘You’ll see.’ Hux retorts as they continue on their way.

\- - -

‘I can’t believe he’d be so stupid. Going to Moraband and dragging Finn into it as well.’ Leia huffs as she shakes her head and folds her arms over her chest.

She’s sat just behind Chewbacca on the Falcon. Luke is co-piloting. He spares a glance over his shoulder and gives Leia a raised eyebrow.

‘I know, I know. He’s Han’s son after all. Running across the galaxy for a girl.’ She snickers, a smirk playing on her lips.

‘Black Leader just checking in.’ Poe’s voice drifts through the speakers and Luke gives a small smile.

‘Register that Black Leader.’ Luke replies.

They’re mobalised the entire Resistance. They might have been caught on the hop and forced into this, but perhaps it is for the best. Having to attack the First Order without a real structured plan may be the best and only choice they have.

\- - -

With blood trickling from the back of her neck after a medical droid removed the chip Dr. Kalonia had inserted on D’Qar, Rey is lead to Snoke’s chamber. She takes a steadying breath, her eyes skirting around the vast, cold and empty chamber to see if Kylo is there. But its just Snoke, high up on his perch, with his usual self satisfied smirk on his crumbling face.

The stormtroopers force Rey to her knees and she keeps her head down, not wanting to look at the ancient Dark Sider any more than she has to.

‘My child.’ Snoke starts and Rey shudders and clenches her jaw, still refuses to look up.

‘Pledge yourself to me. To the Dark Side. To the First Order.’ He booms across the empty chamber, and Rey flinches a little at the conviction in his voice.

‘Never.’ She snarls, and now she looks up, glaring at the Supreme Leader.

‘What about now?’ He snickers as his eyes leave Rey and look to the back of the chamber.

She turns her head to see Kylo being lead through the door by Kamoze, and a platoon of stormtroopers. His hands are bound and there are chains around his waist and ankles. Her heart leaps at the sight of him.

He’s alive. He’s alive.

As he is lead past her to the foot of the dais, she sees that he has a large, gaping and bleeding cut to his forehead. His nose is bloody, along with his mouth and his right eye appears swollen.

‘Join me or he dies.’ Snoke chuckles with menace.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Please let me know what you think - good, bad, anything.
> 
> Also what do you think Rey will choose? Kylo live or Kylo die?


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - just in case there are any spoilers/similarities of any rumour that's come out for VIII.
> 
> Thank you so much for the support for this fic - it means a hell of a lot :D <3

\- - -

‘Join me or he dies.’ Snoke chuckles with menace.

Rey’s head snaps up to look at Snoke, her mouth gaping open.

‘That is your choice my child. You join me and he lives. You refuse and he dies. Simple as that.’ Snoke snickers, looking mighty pleased with himself.

‘Let me die Rey.’

The assertive voice of Kylo Ren rings in her ears and her gaze flits to see him facing her. His good eye staring at her intently in the half-darkness. Her heart plunges and she lets out a choked gasp.

He’s just asked her to let him die. But she knows that she can’t, and she won’t. Because she knows that she’ll never be free, whichever way she chooses. This is her fate, his fate, their fate. To die at the hands of Snoke.

‘Don’t choose the Darkness Rey. You’re too good. You’re too Light. Let me die Rey and stay free of him.’ Kylo pleads, his voice cracking with his emotions and she wants nothing more than to tell him to shut up because he’s breaking her heart.

‘No.’ She croaks, tears flooding her eyes and blurring her vision.

The word is out of her mouth before she even has time to think, and it surprises even herself.

‘No?’ Snoke hisses, leaning forward on this throne and narrowing his eyes as he stares at her.

‘No. I will not choose. I will not play your games.’ She spits, feeling a renewed sense of defiance as she fights back the tears.

Kylo sighs and lowers his head as Rey rises to her feet. She needs to show her defiance not just sound it.

‘Such spirit. Such fight. I just hope my heir has as much of your fighting spirit as you, only darker.’ Snoke sneers and Kylo’s head darts up.

‘Heir?’ He gasps and Rey refuses to meet his eye.

She knows that if she does then she’ll be ruined and her new found resolve will be gone. Having a family of her own is her dream, her desire. A family with him. And Kylo knows it because he shares it.

Snoke chuckles darkly from behind Kylo, leaning back on his throne and enjoying his power. Relishing the confusion that he’s creating, like a puppet master.

‘Rey is to carry my heir. She may be already. My perfect apprentice. One raised in the Dark Side from birth. A child with such heritage in the Force, thanks to it’s bloodline. _My_ heir. _Your_ child.’ Snoke tells a bewildered and stunned Kylo who is staring at Rey, pleading with his eyes for her to look at him.

‘I will not be your puppet. And I will not carry a child for you. I will not choose. I will not condemn him to death.’ Rey snaps, her anger touching the edge of her mind.

‘That’s where you’re wrong. You will choose. You will have no choice. You _will_ decide the fate of one you love. ’ Snoke replies darkly and nods his head.

Rey hears footsteps on the aisle behind and looks over her shoulder. Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open.

She gasps at the sight of him, as he is dragged toward her.

His face is bloodied and bruised, much like Kylo’s. Only he doesn’t seem nearly as coherent.

‘Finn.’ She gasps loud enough for everyone to hear as he’s dragged past her and positioned next to Kylo at the foot of the dais.

Snoke chuckles and brings his hands together, lacing his long, thin and boney fingers. There’s a satisfied smirk on his mouth and evil in his eyes.

‘What have you done to him?’ Rey barks, now her anger is seeping into her mind.

‘Kylo, my boy. It looks as if your pretty little scavenger cares more about the traitor than she does for you. Hear her anger. See her rage. Feel her fury. All of it for _him_. Yet she was so calm for you. I’d be worried by what that means if I were you. Not that it makes any difference now.’ Snoke mocks, trying desperately to antagonize his former protégé and making her choose.

But Kylo remains stoic. His chest is rising and falling in a steady pace, his face devoid of emotion, and his eyes straight ahead. He knows how much Rey cares for Finn, he’d seen it in her mind, so he will not rise to Snoke’s baiting.

‘I have a new proposition my child. You join me or your friend and lover die.’ Snoke changes tact and Rey tenses.

She looks at Finn, being held up by the stormtroopers and tears prick in her eyes and she mouths his name. Rey slowly raises her eyes to look at Snoke and sets her jaw, which has a faint tremble. She will not answer him.

‘Silence? Perhaps then this will loosen your tongue.’ Snoke jeers and nods.

Finn is struck hard and violently on the back. He lets out a pained cry and falls to his knees. Rey wants to rush forward to help him, to protect him, to stop it from happening. But she can’t, she needs to remain defiant, until she’s formed a plan. Something, anything.

‘Still nothing? Maybe this then?’

Snoke adjusts on his throne, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his thighs.

‘You either kill your lover or I kill your friend. Now decide.’ He growls and Rey grinds her teeth.

‘This isn’t about me joining you anymore is it? You just want death.’ She snarls.

‘Decide.’ Snoke snarls and she continues to defy, her jaw set firm.

She stares back at the Supreme Leader who grows increasingly agitated by her on-going defiance.

‘Rey. Kill me, save yourself and Finn. Kill me.’ Kylo pleads with her, but again she refuses to look at him.

Her eyes remain fixed on the ancient Supreme Leader, holding him in her gaze.

‘Decide.’ Snoke shouts, clearly growing impatient with her continued defiance.

‘If you want death so much than have mine.’ She growls.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support (over 300 kudos'!!!! :D)
> 
> WARNING - Just in case any of this chapter bears any resemblance to any rumour you may have read regarding VIII

\- - -

‘If you want death so much than have mine.’ She growls.

Snoke instantly sits back on his throne and a dark, eerie chuckle tumbles from his lips as he locks his fingers together. His eyes are fixed on the fiery young woman standing before him, continuing to defy him.

‘No, no my child. Death will come to you in due course, but not yet. You must decide. Your lover or your friend? One must die. NOW DECIDE.’ Snoke bellows and Rey feels the wind whip around her as his anger emits from him.

‘Rey-‘

‘No. I have offered you my life. I will not take theirs.’ She snaps.

There is a long silence without a single sound. The air is thick with tension.

‘Very well.’ Snoke mutters as he gives her a wolfish smirk.

Rey sinks to her knees, her chained hands gripping her temple as she screams. Snoke is inside her head. Burning through her thoughts and ripping open every painful and deeply buried memory. Her abandonment, her sorrow at Han’s death, her pain at Finn’s injury and her confusion of her change of feelings for Kylo. Everything comes flooding through her mind. One heartbreak after the other, one trial and tribulation after the other. All the agony, all the fear, all the hate.

‘You refuse to choose but now you don’t have to.’ Snoke sneers, as with the wave of his hand her shackles fall aside.

She feels her anger bubbling through her veins, formed from the memories he provoked her. She is breathing heavily as Snoke keeps residence inside her head. Rey slowly rises to her feet, her face a picture of furious rage. Her eyes as dark as the blackest sky. And they’re fixed on only one man.

Kylo Ren.

She reaches her arm out and the blue Skywalker lightsaber which had just been retrieved from beneath Snoke’s robes flies to her hand. She takes a step forward, her mind focused and vengeful.

‘Defend yourself boy.’ Snoke hisses as Kylo’s restrains fall to the floor, and Kamoze presses his crossguard lightsaber to his chest.

Kylo lazily grips the saber, taking a step back as everyone clears the area for the fight that is surely about to ensue.

‘I will not fight you Rey. You’re just going to have to kill me.’ Kylo calls out as he drops the saber onto the ground.

‘It’ll be my pleasure.’ She snarls, raising her saber above her head and igniting it.

She walks forward to strike. But Kylo grimaces as the familiar feeling of his former Master fills his mind. He tries to fight the battle inside his head, but Snoke wins out.

Kylo stretches his hand toward his saber and it flies into his welcoming palm. Within a flash the blade is lit and he deflects a hit from Rey.

Snoke sits back with satisfaction as Rey and Kylo battle it out. 

Attack, parry, defend. Attack, parry, defend. Attack, parry, defend.

Snoke grits his teeth as he continues to control the minds of both Force-sensitive’s. But the pressure begins to build inside his own mind. 

Snoke doesn’t like how Kylo is regaining his mind, but controlling both at the same time is difficult, especially given how strong they both are in the Force. So he elects to allow Kylo more freedom of his mind. But not enough for him to drop his guard and let her kill him easily. No, Snoke is going to make him fight for his death.

Kylo and Rey continue to battle, neither of them taking control and neither of them getting the advantage. Sweat is rolling down their faces and backs as they fight.

‘Rey. Stop, please.’ Kylo pants as he grips her wrist tight while holding back her saber.

She bares her teeth and gives a snarl before jerking her wrist out of his grip and spinning on her heels away from him.

‘Rey, please.’ Kylo cries as he breathes heavily, watching her pace and stalk back and forth like she’s a beast taunting her prey.

The battle in Kylo’s mind continues as he fights for supremacy of his own thoughts. Piece by piece and second by second he starts to win, gaining more and more control of his mind.

‘Rey. I-I-I love you.’ He gasps, his eyes pleading as they face off against one another.

Snoke begins to chuckle, dark and hateful.

‘A desperate declaration of love. A pleading whimper. A death confession. But one that means nothing.’ Snoke hisses as he taps his fingers on the arms of his throne.

But Kylo sees a flicker in Rey’s eyes. Some sort of recognition. Rey gasps, dropping her saber and falling to one knee. His words have affected her, the moment he uttered them she started a furious battle to get herself back.

‘Rey?’ Kylo takes a hesitant step forward as she grits her teeth, fighting within herself.

‘Rey. You can beat him.’ Kylo says encouragingly, realizing that she’s battling like he had.

Snoke rages and fires Force Lightning at Kylo, sending him flying backward. In that very moment due to his own anger and lack of control Rey is able to reclaim her mind. She rises confidently to her feet, eyes blazing with her renewed conviction.

Snoke sees her out of the corner of his eye as she summons the lightsaber and ignites it, her gazed fixed on him. But he’s never been one anyone can easily get the better of. A smirk forms on his lips as he fires a blast of Force Lightning at Finn.

The former Stormtrooper lets out an agonizing wail as he is shot backwards out of the stunned grasp of his trooper captors. 

‘Nooooo.’ Rey screams, her anger flooding her veins, but this time it’s just her own. 

There is no-one else inside her mind. Apart from Kylo, but their connection is uncomfortably silent.

Kylo staggers to his feet, his body aching thanks to the latest assault. His chest is heaving as he looks over at the young woman who brought him out of the Darkness and into the Light.

Snoke looks at Kylo and then at Rey, a look of pure evil in his eyes as he lifts his chin into the air. 

‘Once again my child you have a choice. Join me. Join the First Order. Join the Dark Side. Or I kill them both.’ Snoke snarls, letting bolts of Force Lightning crackle from his fingertips to emphasis his request.

Rey locks her jaw as she looks over at Finn, who’s lying limp and injured on the floor, and Kylo who’s shuffling forward toward her. Despite her air of confidence, she can’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes as she looks at the man who changed her entire existence.

‘What is your choice child? Join me or they die?’ Snoke barks and Kylo shakes his head at her.

‘No Rey. Don’t.’ He mutters, as if he knows her choice before she even gives it as he falls to his knees.

‘Fine. Just let them live.’

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Hope it was okay and not too similar to the way the previous chapter ended (suspect it is :s)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - In case of spoilers for VIII - unlikely unless Rian Johnson and I have the same brain!!! lol
> 
> Thank you so much for the support for this fic - it really means a lot :D <3

\- - -

‘No Rey, please no.’ Kylo pants, clutching his hand to his side as he stares at her from his kneeling position.

She looks at him, before having to look away. She can’t bare to see his heartbreak even if she has to feel it in their connection – it’s hitting her in waves.

‘Rey, you don’t have to do this, please.’ He pleads with her, as she settles her blurry gaze on the throne and the monster occupying it.

‘Let them live and I will join you. Promise me.’ She demands, pushing her shoulders back to show him she feels no fear.

‘Take me. Take me back Master. Just let her go. Let them both go. I’ll return to the Dark Side.’ Kylo begs as he turns his attentions to his former Master, shifting on his knees and his eyes awash with tears.

‘No, boy. You had your opportunity and you failed. You were weak and rash. You will not have the opportunity again.’ Snoke snaps as he glares at his former apprentice.

‘Come my child. Come and swear your allegiance to your Master.’ Snoke practically purrs as he turns his attentions to Rey.

‘No Rey, don’t. Please, please, don’t do this.’ Kylo begs, tears trickling down his face.

She steps forward, saber gripped in her hand and Kylo’s pleas ringing in her ears. Her heart is thudding so loudly she is sure it is going to burst right out of her chest. She gulps down the lump in her throat, and takes a sharp breath as her legs shakily carry her up the steps toward the throne that Snoke is standing in front of.

She sinks to her knees at Snoke’s feet as Kylo staggers to his, tears pouring down his face and his mouth open with devastated shock.

‘Pledge yourself to me child. Swear yourself to the Dark Side of the Force. Together we will have ultimate power. Unlimited power.’ Snoke announces his voice dripping with excitement as he places a cold hand on her head.

Kylo can’t look, he can’t bring himself to watch the woman he loves sacrifice everything for him. It’s too much. He lets out a choking gasp and looks down to the ground.

**_Trust me._ **

Rey whispers inside of Kylo’s mind. He snaps his head up and through bleary eyes he sees Rey ignite her lightsaber and swing it at Snoke’s legs. She slices them with a feral growl, and Kylo is hit by a wave of anger radiating from her side of their connection, as Snoke wails in horrifying agony as he slumps back onto his precious throne.

‘I will never join you.’ She snarls, towering over Snoke with pure anger, fury and hate in her eyes.

Kylo springs to his feet forgetting about the pain and abuse his body has been subjected to. He’s halfway up the steps of the dais when Snoke gets over his initial shock and hits Rey with Force Lightning. She is sent flying backwards and crashes into Kylo.

Together they tumble down the steps and land in a heap of tangled limbs at the bottom. Kylo looks down at Rey, her eyes slowly drift open and a small smile creeps across her lips as she looks up at him. She reaches up and lightly caresses his cheek.

‘I love you too.’ She whispers, loud enough for him to hear but no one else, they’re words for his ears only.

Kylo hears Snoke shifting on the dais behind them, but he’s so transfixed with the woman lying beneath him that he can’t take his eyes off her.

Rey shifts to sit up and Kylo moves with her. She turns her weary gaze toward the dais and sees that Snoke has dragged himself upright on the throne. He’s gasping and panting for breath, but his eyes are the darkest she has ever seen. So devoid of any emotion other than pure and unadulterated hate. Hate for her, hate for them.

Then Snoke begins to laugh – a sick and twisted evil cackle that rings around the chamber. His eyes are fixed on them. He raises his trembling arms, his lips set in a smirk, but Kylo is fast.

Quick to his feet, Lightsaber gripped tightly in his hand as he launches his aching body forward. He takes the steps two at a time, his teeth gritted and eyes only on one thing as Rey’s cry of his name distorts in his ears.

Snoke fires Force Lightning.

Kylo ignites the saber, as the electricity pierces through his body.

He swings upwards with an animalistic roar.

Rey is on her feet, chest heaving, eyes wide and legs buckling as her brain urges her body to do something, anything as she watches Kylo crash to the ground. Landing hard on his knees with his head slumped forward.

Rey moves, her feet carrying her up the steps, barely touching the concrete. Her eyes are fixed on Kylo’s unmoving form, but they briefly flit to the body of the Supreme Leader – a gaping burning wound splitting his body in half. His eyes are open and trapped inside is a look of sheer fear, terror and acknowledgement.

She sinks to her knees behind Kylo, wrapping her arms around him and feeling sparks emitting from his skin. He is painfully still and their connection is lifeless. Her heart is beating ten to the dozen, fear gripping her mind as she desperately wants to feel his pulse beneath his skin and a breath in his chest.

But all she feels is nothing.

‘Come back to me.’ She croaks, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she presses her body against his, needing him to feel her life and find his own.

‘Please don’t leave me. Come back.’ She sobs, tears running fresh rivers down her cheeks as she grips him tightly, her hands splayed over his heart.

‘I love you. I love you. You can’t leave me. Please don’t leave me.’ She whimpers as she rests her forehead against his shoulder.

She presses a kiss to the back of his neck before resting her chin on his shoulder, resigning herself to his fate as she simply holds him.

‘It’s over. It’s all over.’ She whispers.

Her heart broken.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Sorry for the bleak ending :(


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly sorry for not answering the comments on the previous chapter but I didn't want to give anything away.
> 
> Thank you for the continued love and support shown for this fic - it means a lot it really does.
> 
> WARNING - Just incase me and Rian Johnson share a brain and the things that happen in this fic happen on the big screen!!! Unlikely I know but you have been warned:D

\- - -

The door to the chamber bursts open and the Resistance storm in, taking the already stunned stormtroopers by surprise. Blasts instantly ring out as a battle ensues. 

Luke, Leia and Chewbacca step inside the chamber, each one armed for a fight. But straight away their eyes settle on the dais – seeing the corpse of Snoke on his throne and Rey on her knees at his feet.

‘It’s over.’ Rey mumbles again and again as she clings to Kylo, not even caring about the fight raging around her. 

‘Rey.’ Luke calls from the foot of the dais, as he and Leia approach while Chewie provides some covering fire.

She turns her head only the slightest of fractions to acknowledge their presence, but she refuses to let go of the man she loves. 

Luke kneels down next to her, his heart skipping a painful beat when he sees that she’s holding onto his nephew. But more so by the sight of his nephew, his head slumped forward and his body lifeless. 

Leia lets out a shocked gasp as she sinks to her knees the other side of Rey and Kylo. Her hand covering her mouth and her eyes well with hot devastating tears as she sees her son.

‘Rey, I need you to let go of him.’ Luke soothes, reaching out to touch her lightly on the arm with his mechanical hand.

But she doesn’t do as he says, and instead grips Kylo tighter.

‘Rey.’ Luke snaps, not wanting to be cruel with the girl, but time is of the essence.

‘Let go of him.’ He demands, his voice taking on a commanding tone and Leia’s eyes shoot up to her brother.

‘Luke.’ Leia croaks, tears streaming down her face.

‘Time is crucial. There’s still chance.’ Luke mutters to himself as he touches Kylo’s cheek with his human hand to feel that he’s still warm.

‘Wha-what are you doing?’ Leia stammers, her eyes full of confusion.

‘Rey, I really need you to let go of him.’ He barks and she pulls her head back, turning to look at him.

He feels awful about being harsh and snapping at her, especially when he can see the clear devastation on her face but he has to. Slowly she unwraps herself from Kylo’s body, not finding it within herself to argue. Her heart is already empty and all life is ebbing away. She shuffles away on her butt and Leia lightly caresses her son’s hair with a distraught whimper. 

‘Get back.’ Luke orders and Leia rises to her feet, eyes fixed on her son as Luke lifts his hands and closes his eyes.

Rey squints as the most blinding light begins to radiate from Luke’s hands and Kylo’s body. She lifts her hand in front of her eyes, as she watches light and energy pass through him. The Force is swirling all around her and she’s never felt it so powerful. It’s so powerful that it’s almost overwhelming and makes her gasp.

Everyone inside of the chamber stop, and turn their attention to the dais, blinded by the white light which keeps growing brighter and brighter. 

The ground begins to tremble and cracks start to appear in the concrete, as the walls and ceiling begin to crumble. Rey can hear screams and shouts all around as the Resistance fighters and stromtroopers alike flee the chamber.

But then suddenly the earth stills and the light disappears. The air is heavy with question as Luke slumps back onto his butt, panting for breath with a sheen of sweat coating his brow.

Rey’s eyes are only on Kylo as she gets to her shaky feet and steps round him, wedging in the small space between Kylo, Luke and the throne. She lowers to her knees, her breath held in her chest. She lifts her trembling fingers toward Kylo’s face.

She bites down hard on her bottom lip as her fingers lightly brush across his pale, yet warm cheek. She yelps with shock when he jumps from her touch, her hands balling against her chest.

Slowly Kylo lifts his head, his eyes drifting open and taking in the sight of Rey looking at him with a mix of bewilderment, disbelief and fear.

‘Rey.’ He whispers, a smile ghosting on his lips as he stares at her.

‘You-you were- you were dead.’ She stammers, her fists flattening out and her fingers locking together over her chest as she shakes with disbelief.

‘This cannot be.’ Leia mutters as she sinks to her knees next to her son, eyes flitting between him and her brother.

‘How?’ She cries out as she reaches forward and hesitantly touches Kylo’s shoulder to feel if he’s real – to see if he is alive, and gasps in answer.

‘I felt you die.’ Rey mumbles, her voice cracking as Kylo turns back to her from looking at his Mother and giving her a regretful smile.

‘I-I don’t. I don’t know.’ Kylo mutters and turns to look at his uncle.

Luke has remained silent as he composes and settles himself. He looks between their confused expressions.

‘Darth Sidious told our Father that you could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life and stop death-‘ Luke begins.

‘You-you manipulated the midi-chlorians to save life? No one has ever been able to do that.’ Kylo interrupts shaking his head.

‘I learnt the ability during my solitude at the first Jedi Temple. And that is all I’m going to say of the matter.’ He answers, but then rises to his feet to end the conversation.

Kylo, Rey and Leia look at him with astonishment as Luke brushes down his robes before looking back at them.

‘I will talk no further on the matter, understand.’ He states firmly before stepping away from them and down the steps.

Leia looks at her son and then at Rey then back at her son. She leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek, cupping his jaw. 

‘My boy.’ She smiles through her happy tears.

She rises to her feet and smiles lovingly at them, before heading down the steps to give them a moment alone.

‘I felt you die. You were dead.’ Rey mumbles, fresh tears burning in her eyes.

Kylo reaches up and brushes his thumb down her cheek, his fingers softly caressing her neck. 

‘Don’t think of that, I’m here now.’ He whispers as Rey clenches his wrist and kisses the palm of his hand. 

They remain like that while Leia catches up with Luke halfway down the altar.

‘Thank you.’ She says, as he pauses feeling her presence right behind him.

Luke turns to face her and she steps into his arms, tears rolling down her face as he hugs her. The chamber is almost empty apart from the Force Sensitive’s until Chewie walks back in, stopping by the embracing siblings.

He roars lowly as he sees Kylo is alive, and Leia looks up at the Wookie and smiles, before stepping back from her brother. 

‘Mission report?’ Leia chuckles, tears still rolling down her face.

Chewie proceeds to tell the General and the Jedi about the surrender of the stormtroopers, and most importantly the capture of General Hux and a female Clawdite as they leave the chamber.

Meanwhile on the dais Rey is gripping Kylo’s wrist so tightly, needing to feel that he’s alive. Her fingers vibrating with his pulse beneath them, as they just look at one another.

‘How-how are you feeling?’ Rey asks between pressing little kisses to his palm and wrist.

Kylo takes a deep breath before slowly exhaling. His eyes flit up to the throne and the dead body of the Supreme Leader. He works his jaw as he tries to find the right words, his eyes drifting down to the side.

‘Relief. Tired.’ He replies, gaze fixing on hers once again.

‘We should get out of here.’ Rey states, feeling increasingly uncomfortable about sitting so close to the dead Supreme Leader. 

Kylo nods, and together they get to their feet. They’re both a little shaky, so they hold onto one another for support as they leave. His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and her arm around his waist.

Luke, Leia, Chewie and some other members of the Resistance are waiting for them by the door. They stop by the door and Kylo looks back over his shoulder at the throne.

‘Come on.’ Rey murmurs against his chest and gently squeezing his side, knowing he needs to leave Snoke behind him and in the past.

Kylo takes a deep breath and turns his head to look down at her. She is the most captivating person in the entire galaxy and he can’t help but smile down at her. He just loves her so much. 

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I do apologise if you think Kylo's resurrection sucked big style. Having Luke do something Anakin/Vader couldn't just had a tragic sweetness to it for me. Plus Luke is meant to be the most or one of the most powerful Jedi.
> 
> As always let me know what you thought and also if you'd like let me know where you think I should go next?! :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos' and hits - they mean a lot :D
> 
> Sorry if this chapter is weak but it's part of the plot :)

\- - -

They’re back on D’Qar and Leia is overseeing the transfer of prisoners. She knows that they’ve not got enough cells to hold them all, they’d barely had enough ships to load them onto. It was only thanks to the real Colonel Criez turning up - shortly after Kylo and Finn ran off, that they were even able to mount an attack.

Kylo, Rey and Finn are being checked over in the medical bay, while other officers – including Admiral Statura and Colonel Criez - remained on Moraband to conclude the operations there.

‘General Organa fancy seeing you here.’ The female Clawdite snickers as she is lead past Leia, who looks back at her with narrow questioning eyes.

‘Oh I guess you don’t recongise me, not now the real thing is around.’ Kamoze quips as she turns to look back over her shoulders.

Suddenly Leia gets it, and knows who she means. She storms after the Clawdite and punches her hard in the face. Kamoze falls to the ground, eyes looking up at her in a daze.

‘That’s for my son.’ Leia snarls with anger as Kamoze struggles back to her feet it’s difficult with cuffed hands behind her back.

She strikes Kamoze again.

‘And that’s for me.’ Leia snarls, with clear anger and venom in her voice and eyes.

\- - -

In the medical bay Rey looks over at Kylo, he looks a little distant and despondent as a medical droid does a scan. 

Finn meanwhile is hissing and wincing with pain at the third bed, as a medical droid lathes bacta on his cuts, bruises and burns. He’s grumbling and complaining loudly, but otherwise he’s doing fine.

Rey’s eyes slowly drift up to meet Dr. Kalonia’s as she checks Rey over with a scanning devise.

‘Can that thing see if I’m preg-pregnant?’ Rey mumbles, her cheeks fkush and adverting her eyes, avoiding the surprise in Dr. Kalonia’s.

Dr. Kalonia glances over at Kylo before returning her attention to the young woman sitting on the bed, legs dangling over the side and fingers being wrung nervously.

‘Let me check. Just lie back on the bed.’ Dr. Kalonia instructs and Rey lies down on the bed.

She catches Kylo’s confused gaze as she rests her head back against the pillow. But she quickly turns to look away, her eyes fixing on the ceiling tiles as tears prick in them. She’s chewing her bottom lip furiously, her nerves jangling and she feels sick.

Dr. Kalonia scans over Rey’s abdomen with the wand, her eyes flitting between Rey’s exposed flesh and the screen. Rey’s staring intently at the ceiling, holding her breath and hoping for the word ‘no’.

‘Rey, do you know when you might have conceived?’ Dr. Kalonia asks, as she can’t see anything on the scan.

‘Um, a few days ago. I uh……um….I-’ She trails off and Dr. Kalonia places her hand on Rey’s, stopping her.

‘You don’t have to say any more-‘ 

‘Oh no, it wasn’t…that. They uh, the First Order were trying to inseminate me.’ She blushes shamefully and a couple of angry tears escape her eyes that she brushes away.

‘Oh. I’m so sorry Rey. That they did that to you.’ Dr. Kalonia sounds appalled by what she’s just heard before stepping away.

Rey watches her go over to the counter and place the scanner down. She then turns around with a small plastic cup in her hand.

‘This might be able to give you an answer. A urine test. But it might not, and you’ll have to wait until when your next period is due to find out.’ Dr. Kalonia tells her as she approaches Rey again.

Rey sits up and accepts the cup from Dr. Kalonia and quickly glances at Kylo. He’s sat up and is shirtless, having bacta applied to his burns by a droid without any complaint or even a grimace. 

Instead he’s watching her intently, his brows knitted together. Before he can do or say anything she hurries out the door toward the fresher.

\- - -

Rey had handed the small cup of urine to Dr. Kalonia when she snuck back into the medical bay. She’s now feeling sick with nerves as she waits on the bed with her head hanging low. She’s wringing her fingers over and over, swinging her legs and repeatedly chews on the inside of her cheek as she anxiously waits for any news. 

Is she pregnant? Is it too soon to know? She hopes not, but she needs to know. She just hopes for good news when it comes. 

She’s so lost in a world of thought of her own that she doesn’t even notice Kylo is standing in front of her, now fully dressed.

‘Are you okay?’ He asks hesitantly, feeling a little stupid at his own question.

Rey’s wide and fearful eyes dart up to meet his, before turning away. She can’t speak, because she’s scared that if she goes to open her mouth she’ll scream or throw up.

‘Stupid question huh?’ He murmurs as he sits down next to her.

He takes her hand in his, stopping her frantic movements. His grip is fairly tight, but hers is tighter, almost like a vice.

‘We’ll deal with this, whatever this is, together. Me and you, okay?’ He offers gently, his eyes on her and his words for her ears only.

Rey turns her head and gaze toward him and nods slightly. But the look of fear and panic is written all over her face, and her teeth are clenched together so tightly her jaw us starting to ache.

Dr. Kalonia walks back over and smiles faintly. Rey’s heart stops and her breathe freezes at the back of her throat.

‘It’s come back negative. But as I said before it may be too soon to really know, and I don’t want you to get your hopes up. I’m afraid you will just have to wait a little bit.’ Dr. Kalonia explains, looking at the disappointed and upset face of Rey.

Kylo squeezes her hand as tears fill her eyes.

‘Me and you remember?’ He murmurs and she nods, a hot tear spilling from her eyes and splashing onto their joined hands.

He pulls her into his strong and supportive arms and she sobs. Terrified that she might be pregnant. She wants a child or children of her own. But she wants them to be created out of love, not in some sick and disturbing laboratory. 

And then there’s the fact that she cannot be sure that Kylo was even the donor. How did she know that it was him and not Hux or even Snoke? She only had Snoke’s word.

Kylo runs his hand up and down her back, soothing her as she cries against his chest.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Is the drama for Kylo and Rey over?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - just in case of spoilers/rumours you might have heard for VIII - this is a work of fiction so it's not likely, but you have been warned.
> 
> Thank you for the continued support for this fic - it's wonderful to know that even just one person wants to read my writing and be invested in it :)

\- - -

Rey sprints into the mess hall and over to the table where Poe, Finn, Jess and Snape are eating their breakfasts. There’s a broad grin on her face and they collectively look up at her, a mix of startled and confused expressions on their faces.

Over the past few weeks she’d been a bit of a nightmare. The looming reality of possibly being pregnant was a shadow over her. One that turned her into an angry, frightened mess.

One minute she’d be fine, laughing and joking, forgetting everything that had happened, and then the next she’d be furious and enraged, crying angry tears when she un-expectantly recalls how her future might change.

She’d wanted a family, but one of her own creation. Not of some others sick and twisted desperation to continue a bloodline tainted in darkness.

Over the days since their return to D’Qar, they’d all somewhat become prison guards. While the fledgling New Galactic Republic found it’s feet they’d requested that the Resistance hold the prisoners, until they were ready for the trials. A date was yet to be determined.

\- - -

‘Rey, are you okay?’ Finn quickly asks as she grips the back of a vacant chair.

She nods enthusiastically, her grin only widening.

‘Okay. Are you going to share with the group why you’re so happy?’ Poe chuckles as he smiles at her.

Rey shakes her head, baffling them even more. She’s happy, delirious even, but she’s not ready to share with them, just yet.

‘Nope.’ She chirps before spinning on her heels and dashing back out of the mess hall, leaving her friends even more stunned.

She runs through corridors, offering apologies here and there when she almost collides with varying members of the Resistance. Once she’s outside she takes a deep breath, eyes turning toward the sky and the sun peeking through the clouds and warming her skin. She smiles happily.

She then sets off again, running into the surrounding jungle. She can’t wipe the smile off her face.

Ben is sat in lotus position in a small clearing overlooking a small lake. His eyes are closed and his breathing is steady. His ears prick and his brows furrow a fraction as he hears rustling behind him.

The war may have ended a month earlier. And while he has changed his name back to one given to him at birth, and he may well be the son of General Organa, but there’s no shortage of people on the base who still hate him for what he’d done, and he honestly can’t blame them. So he has to be on his guard even now.

But then he feels joy and warmth spread across his connection with Rey, and her Signature is getting ever closer.

Suddenly Rey bursts through the trees at his side. Ben has got only a fraction of a second to adjust, before she’s throwing herself at him, elation clear on her face.

‘Whoa, somebody’s happy.’ He gasps as they fall back onto the grass, Ben flat on his back and Rey sprawled across him.

‘It was negative. The urine test and the scan.’ She grins happily, eyes full of delight.

Ben smiles up at her.

‘I didn’t know you were going to see Dr. Kalonia. Why didn’t you tell me, I’d have come with you.’ He enquires, sounding a little disappointed that she hadn’t told him.

‘Sorry.’ She mumbles while shifting onto the grass next to him.

Ben sits up and runs his hand down her back.

‘No, I’m sorry. I just thought we were in this together, you know, you and me? Me and you?’ He studies her face, seeing her blush and chew nervously on her bottom lip.

‘I’m sorry to ruin your moment. I could see and _feel_ how happy you are.’ He continues before placing his finger beneath her chin and turning her head to look at him.

‘It’s okay. I’m sorry as well. I should have told you about going for the tests. It’s just after my period didn’t turn up, I got really anxious so I needed to know, so I went to Dr. Kalonia. But my periods have never exactly been regular so it wasn’t really a surprise that it didn’t-‘ She rambles but Ben shuts her up with a kiss.

Rey jolts back at first with surprise. Since they arrived back on D’Qar they’d not been intimate other than the occasional reassuring handhold. Apart from when Rey climbed into his bed every night for comfort and support. But even then he simply holds her in his strong and protective arms as she snuggles against his chest and falls asleep.

But then she leans back in, capturing his lips, kissing him with hunger, her hands snaking round his neck as she adjusts to face him better. Ben rests his hands on her waist, as he kisses her back with equal desire.

The kiss grows with intensity, as lips and tongues work together. Rey presses her body flush against him as she climbs into his lap, and wraps her legs around his waist.

With Rey’s full weight pressing against him he slowly sinks back onto the ground, all the while not breaking the contact of their lips. Rey is now straddling him and Ben’s hands drift up her sides, settling between her ribs and waist, while hers tangle in his hair.

The Force is peaceful, practically glowing as they find balance with and in one another. It hums contentedly in their minds and their connection is nothing but a calm pulse between them.

Letting his feelings start to take over his brain Ben allows his hands to wander down to her butt. Rey lets out a lusty groan at the feel of his firm grip. The sensations building inside take over, and she grinds her hips against his crotch causing him to grunt and his eyes to fly open.

He breaks the kiss from his surprise at her action and Rey pulls back a little, her eyes are wide, yet starting to glaze over.

‘Rey.’ He gasps, looking intently up at her.

She’s breathing heavily as she looks back at him.

‘I want to you know, do it…..with you.’ She mumbles, biting on her bottom lip, as a crimson blush spreads from the base of her neck to high on her cheekbones.

‘Not-not here. Not like this. Your first time should be special, not a fumble in a jungle.’ Ben whispers, feeling bad when he sees the look of embarrassed disappointment in her eyes as she looks away from him.

‘But I thought you wanted to?’ She mutters, shifting off him so she’s sat next to him as he sits up.

‘I do. I really do. But I don’t want you to regret it. I don’t want you to do it for the wrong reasons. I want you to be absolutely sure. I want it to be perfect for you, not like this.’ Ben explains, brushing his thumb over her knuckles as he holds her hand in his.

‘Oh.’ She sighs, feeling a little guilty over not really considering his feelings in this.

‘Will you let me make it as special for you as I possibly can?’ He asks and she looks up at him.

She nods, feeling reassured by the honest look in his eyes. A smile crosses his lips and he takes a deep breath.

‘Marry me then?’ Ben croaks, his eyes awash with sincerity.

Rey’s mouth falls open and her eyes widen with surprise, but it’s quickly replaced with a blinding grin and she launches herself at him again.

‘Yes. Yes. Of course I’ll marry you.’ She squeals, as she smoothers him with kisses and he topples back with a happy chuckle, both of them forgetting the possible bleak future that awaits them.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> So we're going to have a wedding then!? :D


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are all so wonderful your comments really brighten my day :D Thank you all so much.
> 
> Happy New Year's btw - it's nearly upon us - some are already there :)
> 
> Oh and did you think the angst was gone???

\- - -

It’s the day before they are due to leave D’Qar for Naboo for Ben and Rey’s wedding; when the transporter descends from the sky and representatives of the New Galactic Republic Senate spill out.

Leia holds her head high as she steps forward in greetings. Luke is a step behind his sister, while other members of the Resistance are a few steps further back, including Rey and Ben.

The New Galactic Republic party comes to a halt, and greet their hosts. They’re being led by a tall middle-aged man with white hair.

‘General Organa. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Your reputation precedes you.’ The man smiles and Leia smiles in reply, but there’s a unsettling feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

‘I’m Senator Pire of the New Galactic Republic Senate. You were notified of my attendance were you not?’

‘Yes Senator, we were made aware that you would be coming to D’Qar for the final prisoner transfer.’ Leia replies confidently, holding the man’s gaze and a small smile creeps across his lips.

‘Armitage Hux and the female Clawdite are certainly prized prisoners. However _General_ , it has come to my attention that Kylo Ren was said to have been a prisoner on this very base prior to the attack on Moraband. Is that true?’ Senator Pire enquires, his eyes taking on a slightly darker shade.

Leia takes a sharp breath, holding his eye. While a few steps behind Ben’s stomach flip-flops uncomfortably, and his whole body begins to shake. There are still those on the base who would happily point him out. He gulps heavily as the silence extends between his Mother and the Senator. He feels like he’s about to scream or be sick.

The wait to be ratted out is excruciating. Rey sees Ben tremble and grabs his hand, making him jump and gasp loudly. Leia recognises the sound of her son’s fearful gasp and it strengthens her resolve.

‘Yes Senator. For a short while Kylo Ren was a prisoner of the Resistance. However he unfortunately died in the fight on Moraband.’ Leia tells the Senator and Ben can’t help but feel dizzy.

‘Well that is a shame. He would have made a greater acquisition to the New Galactic Republic. But it is rather odd that you took him with you to Moraband.’ Senator Pire muses with a smirk.

‘It was safer to take him with us than leave him here.’ Leia replies, casting a slight glance toward her Brother.

‘Ah yes, under the care of the last Jedi. I suppose you’re right. However, tell me General, how did he die?’ Senator Pire enquires, his eyes casting a glance at Luke, who just looks back at him blankly.

‘My son killed him.’ Leia informs the Senator and his party and a murmur spreads quickly.

Ben sways on his feet, his shoulder bumping Poe’s, and Rey has to grab his arm with her other hand to keep him upright. Poe reaches up and grips Ben’s shoulder to keep him steady.

‘ _Your_ son?’ Senator Pire sounds both surprised and intrigued.

_**Stay strong** _

Rey whispers into his mind. They’d not communicated through the Force all that often since the battle of Moraband, they’d had little need. Not after everyone knew about them.

‘Well I’d quite like to meet the man who rid the Galaxy of Snoke’s _prized_ asset.’ Senator Pire chirps, looking over the crowd behind General Organa.

_**Breathe Ben. Breathe.** _

‘Of course. Ben.’ Leia smiles keeping her eyes on the Senator and his party, but feels the tremor in the Force radiating from her son.

Rey tightens her grip on Ben’s hand and Poe squeezes his shoulder, both of then can feel him shaking like a leaf.

**_It’s okay. I’m right here. Me and you, remember. You can do this. Just stay strong and breathe. Remember I love you._ **

Rey’s whispered words into his mind calm him enough for him to take that first step forward. His legs feel like lead, and he has to grit his teeth to stop them from chattering with fear. Fear that in a matter of moments everything he has fought so hard and so desperately for, will be snatched from him. Fear that Senator Pire will know who he once was.

He lets go of Rey’s hand and it feels like something quivers and there’s an instant ache of loss and longing. Leia casts a glance up at her son, and sees the tension in his jaw. She brushes her hand over the back of his as he stares straight ahead. It’s a bid to comfort him and it appears to work.

‘So you’re the son of General Organa? What’s your name? I’m sure the New Galactic Republic will like to honour you for what you did in bringing down the First Order.’ Senator Pire tells them, but there’s a hidden threat in his tone, one only Ben, his Mother and Uncle can tell.

‘Ben Solo, sir.’ Ben replies and finds his voice doesn’t waver.

‘Solo, you say? Oh of course, your Father was the Rebel General Han Solo, wasn’t he? It must have been very satisfying to have killed the man who murdered your Father?’ Senator Pire coos and Ben gulps, tears pricking in the back of his eyes at the mention of what he’d done.

When Ben doesn’t reply Senator Pire snickers to himself before clapping his hands together.

‘Well let me shake your hand and congratulate you on what you did for the galaxy.’ He says loudly despite the short distance between them.

Pire’s eyes scan over the audience behind the General and her son, but he doesn’t step forward. This forces Ben to step forward to him. Ben inhales sharply through his nose before taking those couple of steps, but each of them feels like a lifetime.

Now only a step away from the almost as tall Senator, Ben pauses. Senator Pire looks at Ben with a steady gaze, but there’s something dark in his blue eyes. A threat.

The Senator smiles and extends his hand out toward Ben. Ben reaches forward and takes the Senator’s offered hand. The moment Ben’s fingers wrap around the gloved hand of Senator Pire’s a sneer covers the other man’s lips and his grip tightens.

‘That’s a nasty looking scar.’ Senator Pire murmurs, for Ben’s ears only.

Ben doesn’t say a word.

‘It must have hurt. Tell me how did you come by a scar like that?’ The Senator enquires, closing the distance between them by leaning in a little.

‘An accident.’ Ben grits, trying to keep his voice calm.

‘An accident? Or perhaps a lightsaber battle?’ Senator Pire muses darkly, his eyes locked on Ben’s.

‘An accident.’ Ben states coolly, holding the Senator’s gaze.

‘Then I suggest you be more careful in future, _Ben Solo_.’ Senator Pire clips, and the last word is loaded.

He squeezes Ben’s hand before letting it go and smiling widely, slipping back into the role of a politician. Ben stares at him for a moment before stepping back and walking back to Rey’s side. Leia catches her son’s eye and a look passes between them.

‘Well Senator Pire, I am sure you are a very busy man, so shall we get on with the prisoner exchange?’ Leia draws everyone’s attention back to the reason for them being there.

The moment Ben is back by Rey’s side he lets out a long breath through his gritted teeth. She instantly reaches for his hand, pulling it between both of hers and brushing his warm skin with her thumb.

\- - -

When everyone is dismissed to go about their usual business, while the exchange takes place Ben practically sprints to his spot in the jungle. Rey is a sure step behind.

He crumbles to his knees, his body wracked with sobs and his fingers digging into the earth. Rey wraps herself around him, her body pressed against his back and arms around his shoulders.

‘Shush, shush. It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. I’m here.’ She murmurs into his ear, holding him tight.

Slowly Ben settles. He breathing evens out and he stops shaking. Rey unwraps herself and kneels next to him. Ben sits back on his haunches and turns his head to look at her, his eyes are awash with his shame.

‘I’m sorry.’ He croaks and Rey lets out a exasperated gasp as she shakes her head.

‘Ben you have nothing to be sorry for. You hear me. Nothing.’ She tells him clearly, her hand cupping his jaw and her thumb brushing over his cheek, making him look her in the eye.

‘In a few days we’re going to be married, and you’re going to be my husband, and I’m going to be your wife. We’re going to be a family.’ She smiles hopefully at him, and he knows how much family means to her.

He offers her a shy smile, and a blush appears high on his cheekbones. Rey wraps her arms around him and presses a kiss to his lips.

‘I love you Ben.’ She whispers and he nods softly.

‘I love you more than you’ll ever know.’ Ben whispers in reply and they share a long loving kiss.

Together they lie on the ground with Ben’s head resting against her thighs. The day turns to night and the stars appear in the sky, Ben lets out a long breath and Rey toys with his hair. She’s not felt so content despite his crisis.

Soon they’ll be married and starting their family.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it was okay and I promise the next chapter will be sweeter :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support <3

\- - -

A couple of days after the final exchange of prisoners on D’Qar, Ben Solo is standing on the very balcony where his Grandparents married. It’s been two months since he asked Rey to be his wife and she’d happily said yes, delighted in it even.

Ben looks out over the lake, it’s so peaceful, so serene. His mind wanders to Senator Pire and his loaded knowing words. Ben is sure that the old man knows who he really is – that he was Kylo Ren. The walls feel like they’re closing in on him. That his past is catching up with him. Every minute seems like forever as he waits for someone to come alone and shatter the fragile life he is building for himself.

He voiced his concerns with his Mother and uncle, but he doesn't want to burden Rey with his fears, not when she is so happy. Because she is his Light, his hope and his future. But he is aware that one day his past will need absolution. His Mother and uncle told him that they will protect him; both sounding regretful that they now will to protect him as a grown man, when they did not when he was just a boy and needed it more.

Ben takes a deep breath, but his heart is fluttering rapidly in his chest and his palms are all sweaty. He fidgets repeatedly, pulling at his white shirtsleeves. His Mother tuts and bats his hands away, firing him a disapproving look.

‘I know you’re nervous-‘ Leia begins.

‘I’m not nervous.’ Ben snaps and Leia quirks an eyebrow at him.

‘Okay, just a little.’ He mumbles, a blush forming on his cheekbones.

‘It’s natural to be nervous.’

‘Were you nervous when you…..’ He trails off, still finding it too hard to say his Father’s name or what he was to him.

‘Of course. He was a smuggler and I was a Princess. It raised a lot of eyebrows. I think most thought it would be nothing more than a wartime fling. But we were in love with one another and committed to each other at the time.’ She tells him, but he gives her a sorrowful look that makes her heart break.

He knows that he was the cause for the end of his parents’ marriage; his defection to the Dark Side and the First Order was too much for them to bear. And the fact that it can never be repaired, because of him, because of what he did, breaks his heart. He feels so much hate and shame.

‘You weren’t to blame for the end of our marriage. Your Father and I always had a tempestuous relationship. We were two strong-minded people who loved to voice our opinions. We butted heads from the off. Perhaps it was always doomed to fail, but that didn’t stop us, because we loved one another and took the risk. And we had you and I wouldn’t change that for anything. You are my son Ben, and I love you. And I know your Father loved you too. And despite everything I am proud of you. Of the man you’ve become.’ She tells him, gripping his large hands in her smaller ones, her eyes fixed on his face, but he adverts her gaze.

‘Really?’ Ben questions, not believing her claim.

‘Well, if you take away the past six or so years then yes. I am very proud of you. What you did in the end. The sacrifice you made, that makes me proud to be your Mother. And one day I hope you’ll be proud to be my son.’ She smiles up at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Leia reaches up, grasping his face in both hands. She pulls him down and presses a kiss to his forehead. He closes his eyes and lets himself be kissed by his Mother, Accepting her love and some of her forgiveness.

‘This is the third Skywalker wedding we have attended. The first being the wedding between Sentor Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. And the second was between the Princess and the late Han Solo.’ C-3PO chirps to Poe, Finn and BB8 who are standing next to the protocol droid and his old friend R2-D2.

‘Not very good examples given how they all ended.’ Finn grumbles only loud enough for Poe to hear.

Poe scowls at his friend and shakes his head.

\- - -

‘How do I look?’ Rey asks nervously, looking up from the dress she’s wearing, as Luke steps into the room.

She is standing in the center of the room wearing her simple white sleeveless wedding dress, with her hair in her typical three little buns.

‘You look beautiful Rey.’ Luke smiles sincerely as he takes in the vision that is his former apprentice and future niece-in-law.

‘Are you sure? Do you think Ben will like it?’ Rey worries, and Luke nods as he steps over to her and takes her hands in his own.

‘Yes I am sure, and you will take his breath away, believe me.’ He smiles warmly at her. 

She takes a long deep breath before exhaling slowly and nods. A look of fierce determination settles in her eyes.

‘Ready?’

‘Definitely.’ She grins and nods firmly.

‘Let’s get you married then, and make you officially part of the family.’ Luke quips as he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze, and Rey nods with enthusiasm.

\- - -

The idle chatter of Poe, Finn, Threepio, Artoo, BB8 and Chewie dies down behind him. Ben feels his heart clench with anxiety as he tries to swallow down the lump that’s just formed in his throat.

He closes his eyes and breathes in sharply through his nose, flexing his hands in and out of fists taking a moment to compose himself, drawing on the peace and serenity of the Force. But the gasp of his Mother from nearby makes his eyes fly open.

He slowly turns around and his breath catches in his throat, and his heart stops at the sight of her. She looks stunningly beautiful as she approaches him, on the arm of his uncle.

Rey can’t stop smiling, as she looks at her tall, dark and handsome groom – the man of both her dreams and admittedly her nightmares too. She looks at him standing there in his white shirt and black pants, with his feet bare like her. Her heart has never felt so full in her life. So full of unconditional love. 

Luke pats her hand as she turns to look at him, before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

‘I wish you all the happiness.’ Luke whispers before stepping away to stand by his sister.

Rey continues alone toward her future husband who holds an expression of awe in his eyes. He cannot and will not look anywhere else other than his bride. His Rey.

‘You’re an angel.’ He murmurs as she steps in next to him, his words making her blush.

She smiles so lovingly and warmly up at him, as he takes her hand in his and gently squeezes it. Their connection is so calm and peaceful as they step forward together to form their lifelong connection.

\- - -

‘I now pronounce you husband and wife.’ The holy man declares with a warm smile at the delighted couple.

Rey is beaming as she turns to face her husband. Ben is still gazing adoringly at her, totally besotted. But he makes no move to cement their vows with a kiss, so Rey flings her arms around his neck and pulls him down to meet her lips.

The spark that passes between them spurs him into action. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him as he kisses her hungrily.

Leia chuckles as she softly claps her hands together giving her brother a delighted and teary look. Luke smiles warmly back at her, as Chewie roars and BB8 and R2-D2 beep their congratulations.

‘Oh my.’ C-3PO gasps as the kiss just carries on and on.

‘Okay, now I’m feeling uncomfortable.’ Finn quips with a grin and Poe laughs, giving him a playful shove.

Rey’s hands rest on Ben’s face as he slowly breaks their kiss, leaning his forehead against hers and staring intently into her eyes.

‘I love you Rey Solo.’ He murmurs his declaration.

‘And I love you, Ben Solo.’ Rey states, looking deep into the eyes of her husband.

She is overcome with her love and simply just has to kiss him, again and again. The world around them melts away until it’s just the two of them. Nothing else matters in the entire galaxy right now. Nothing but them.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :D
> 
> Let me know what you think :s
> 
> Rey's wedding dress was inspired by the angel dress Juliet wore in William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet. I love the simplicity and sweet innocence of the design.
> 
>  
> 
> [Rey's wedding dress inspiration](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/i7xjsc-l-610x610-dress-juliet-claire+danes-angels-costume.jpg)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love and support still shown for this fic - it's getting quite long now and is heading for it's natural conclusion :)
> 
> Also I've changed the rating because well you know ;D
> 
> WEDDING NIGHT!!!! <3
> 
> Oh and this chapter is long is buckle in.. :)

\- - -

The newlyweds and their special guests have enjoyed a simple meal to celebrate the wedding, and now night is falling on the Lake Country of Naboo.

‘We have a little surprise for you both.’ Leia announces to the table, and Ben looks at his Mother with confusion but she just smiles back at him.

Rey is resting her head on his shoulder as he brushes his fingertips over her bare arm.

‘Come on.’ Leia waves at them all to get up and follow her.

They all head out to the dark courtyard and wait. Ben wraps his arms around his wife’s waist from behind, and presses kisses along her shoulder to the nape of her neck as they wait for the surprise.

Suddenly the sky above the villa bursts with colour as fireworks explode in the night sky. With the first Rey jumps, pressing herself back against her husband with startled fear.

‘Hey, it’s okay. They won’t hurt you.’ Ben murmurs in her ear, brushing his hands down her bare arms and looking down at her.

Rey nods taking a trembling breath as she gazes up toward the sky. She watches the small fireworks display, gifted to them by his Mother, uncle and their friends with wide-eyed awe.

With the display concluded Rey turns to face her husband, still encased in his strong, protective arms.

‘I think we should you know.’ Rey blushes and looks down, feeling embarrassed by her obvious suggestion.

‘Oh, okay.’ Ben mumbles, feeling his own embarrassment.

Together they walk over to his Mother, uncle, Chewie, Threepio and Artoo and bid them goodnight. Next they head over to Poe, Finn and BB8.

‘Um, we’re going to uh, call it a night.’ Rey mutters, feeling her skin burn with embarrassment when she sees the knowing look in Poe’s eyes.

‘Okay.’ Finn nods, biting his lips together and adverting his gaze from both Rey and Ben.

He pulls her into his arms and hugs her and presses a kiss to her cheek before whispering in her ear – words only for her. Rey smiles warmly at her friend before moving on to be hugged by Poe.

‘Enjoy yourself, Princess.’ Poe teases with a wink as she steps back, feeling utterly embarrassed by the fact that they all know what they’re going to be doing.

With that Ben takes Rey’s hands in his and leads her from the courtyard and toward the bedroom they will spend their first night as husband and wife.

He presses a kiss to the back of her hand as they step back into the villa and turns to face her.

‘Are you okay? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.’ He tells softly and she smiles up at him.

‘I want to be your wife in every way Ben.’ Rey whispers as she steps in closer to him, rises onto her tiptoes and presses a tender loving kiss to his lips.

Ben smiles down at his wife as she drops back down from her tiptoes, her fingers brushing over his abdomen.

‘You’re really an angel you know that?’ He murmurs, brushing his knuckles down her cheek as she grins up at him.

‘Then you must be the devil.’ She teases with a wide grin before dashing off.

When they arrive at the bedroom door Ben stops her.

‘Close your eyes.’ He instructs her and she furrows her brows and gives him a questioning look.

‘Trust me.’ He smiles softly at her and she does as he says and closes her eyes, but keeps the smile on her face.

He opens the door and leads her inside.

‘No peeking.’ He warns her as he closes the door behind him and then steps in behind her.

‘You can open your eyes now.’ He whispers as he brushes his hands down her bare arms.

Rey opens her eyes and gasps when she sees the twinkling candles throughout the room; on the vanity unit and shelves and a few on the floor casting the room in a warm yellow glow.

‘Ben, it’s beautiful.’

‘Not as beautiful as you.’ He replies, leaning down and kissing her neck as she scoffs, but there’s a smile on her lips.

Rey turns in his arms and looks up at him, her hand cupping his jaw. She then leans up and kisses him passionately. Ben responds instantly and backs her toward the bed.

She sinks onto the edge of the bed when the backs of her legs make contact with the frame. Ben drops to his knees in front of her, his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiles at him and runs her fingers through his dark tresses as he simply looks at her.

He goes to say something but she stops him by pressing her index finger to his full lips. She knows what he’s going to say, she knows it all, but she doesn’t need him to say it. Not right now.

‘Make love to me.’ She asks him plainly and his breath catches in his chest.

It’s all he needs to hear and surges forward, their lips colliding and sending them falling back onto the mattress. They kiss passionately as hands begin to wander and explore.

Ben breaks the kiss, and they’re both panting for breath. He shifts back onto his knees and Rey scoots further up the bed, so her head is resting against the pillows. Her heart is racing with anticipation and nerves.

Ben looks down at his wife and gasps sharply at the sight of her lying there for him, all innocent and wide-eyed, but with a clear hunger in her eyes. He peels off his white shirt and drops it onto the tiled floor.

‘Are you sure?’ He queries, his voice cracking with his own nerves.

‘Ben, really!  I want you to make love to me, just like you promised.’ She sounds exasperated and looks a little annoyed by his question.

It’s all he needs as confirmation and climbs back onto the bed. Rey brings her knees up as he crawls toward her. Her heart skips a beat at the sight of him, and she sees a dark hunger in his eyes that makes her bite down on her bottom lip and keep her whimper inside.

Ben brushes his fingertips up her bare legs, where her dress had ridden up to bunch around her thighs. Rey trembles with anticipation and her growing desire. He settles between her legs and leans down capturing her lips and kissing her long and slow.

His fingers brush over her sides as she runs hers through his hair, closing her legs a little around his middle and feeling his weight press against her. After a while he breaks the kiss and sits back on his haunches, his face flush and eyes glazing over, his chest is heaving a little and Rey lets out a long breathe, before grinning widely.

She sits up and their eyes meet and he cannot believe his luck as she looks at him as if he’s the most important thing in the entire galaxy to her. Her intent gaze makes him blush harder and chew a little nervously on his bottom lip.

Rey’s eyes drift down his torso, taking in the sight of his imperfections – the burns, scars, lightsaber injuries and that nasty bowcaster scar. With a slightly trembling hand she reaches forward and touches his chest. Ben looks down and watches as she traces over his history of injuries. The gentle and loving gesture makes tears prick in his eyes, and he takes a shuddering breath.

But when she leans forward and presses her lips against the scars they both know she gave him, takes his breath away and he knows he’s done for. He reaches for her, grabbing her by the hips. Ben pulls her toward him so she’s pressed against his body on her knees.

Rey can feel her husband’s arousal and it makes her toes curl, her breath catch in her throat and bite hard on her bottom lip. They simply stare at one another, feeling each other’s breath and seeing the hunger and want they have for the other.

Ben’s hands glide up her sides and across her back, his fingers easily finding the zip fastening of her dress. She gulps when she feels him slowly unzip it, their eyes never leaving the other’s face. And she lets out a gasp at the feel of his fingers on her skin as he pushes the material open.

‘I love you Rey.’ Ben whispers as his fingers drift up to the straps of her dress and he pushes them off her shoulders and down her arms.

She lets out a loud breath when he pushes the front of the dress down to her waist. But rather than ogle her naked chest, his eyes remain on her face, seeing her blush with a mix of desire and embarrassment.

He holds her gaze a little while longer, before slowly letting his eyes look down at her chest, seeing her small pert breasts for the first time. He brings his hands up to rest on her ribs, before lightly brushing his thumbs over her erect nipples. Her husbands’ gentle touch makes her let out a moan of surprise and arousal.

‘You are perfect.’ He mumbles and she blushes even more furiously, and let out a snort of disagreement.

Ben glances up with a frown on his lips and she chews on her lips looking away briefly. But her eyes dart back to his face when he leans down and kisses one of her nipples oh so lightly. Her back arches toward him by it’s own accord, and the sensations swirl in the pit of her abdomen.

He must feel her need and hunger as he is suddenly all over her. His lips and hands on her breasts, touching, caressing, kissing, licking and nipping. Rey simply lets herself go, arching into him and letting her eyes drift close and head fall backwards. She’s gripping him by the neck and her hips grind against his crotch, desperately needing some relief to the feelings that are piling up within her.

No longer able to draw it out Ben presses her into the mattress. He looms over her like a dark and passionate menace – her menace. She looks up at him, feeling his erection brush against her sex, but they’re still mostly dressed.

He thinks he should speak but the look she’s conveying to him tells him not too. So instead he sits back and pushes his hands up the skirt of her dress. Rey lets out little shuddering pants as his fingers brush against the outsides of her thighs. He hooks his fingers inside the band of her panties, and while looking her dead in the eyes he pulls them off, before discarding them on the floor.

She can feel the animalistic hunger burning brightly in his eyes and her heart skips a beat. She watches as he makes short work of the fastenings of his pants before he pushes them open. But she doesn’t get sight of him because Ben leans back over her, slotting himself back between her legs. He kisses her deeply, while resting on his elbow as his other hand pushes her dress up so it bunches around her waist.

Rey’s fingers lace through his hair as she kisses him back with equal frevour, but she lets out a surprised rasp when she feels his fingers on her folds. He pulls back from their kiss and his eyes search her face, looking for approval to continue.

‘Please Ben, please.’ She whimpers, knowing she sounds pathetic while staring up at him and wiggling her hips a little, needing more than to feel his fingers against her.

He toys with her folds and her toes curl once more and her eyes flutter shut. She lets out short sharp pants as he circles her entrance before pushing his middle finger inside of her. The feeling makes them both groan loudly.

He thrusts his finger in and out of her and she can’t stop the moan that escapes her lips because it is almost exactly what she wants, what she needs. But she wants and needs more. She wants him.

‘Ben, please. I want-I want you inside of me.’ She whines, her back arching and eyes scrunched closed.

Ben withdraws his finger but pauses, his breath coming out in heavy pants. He leans down and pecks her lips, making her open her eyes to find him looking down on her.

‘Are you-are you sure?’ He mumbles and Rey sighs.

She reaches up and cups his jaw in both of her hands.

‘Ben I love you and I want you. You are my husband and I want you right now, so _please_ make love to me.  I'm begging you.’ She tells him firmly, her eyes fixed on his, holding him in a steely and determined gaze.

He nods before moving his hand to his erection, pulling it from his pants. He holds his breath as he brushes it against her folds. Rey lets out a rasping groan, hands still cupping his jaw and eyes still on his face.

Rey can feel the tip of his cock against her entrance, and her stomach ties itself in knots as her breath freezes in her chest. But she smiles up at him, needing him to see that she’s fine, that she won’t break and that she wants this more than anything else in the galaxy right now.

Ben lets out his breath as he pushes into her, taking it slowly but still seeing pain flit across her eyes and her smile falter.

‘I’m sorry. I can stop.’ Ben croaks as he pauses, eyes fixed on her face.

‘It’s fine. Keep going.’ She whispers and he tenses his jaw before quickly thrusting the rest of the way, making her yelp with surprise at the final feeling of intrusion.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He mumbles, as she moves her hands to his forearms.

‘Stop apologising.’ Rey mutters and closes her eyes and adjusts to the feel of him inside her, stretching her open.

Ben leans down and presses tender and loving kisses to her cheeks, nose, forehead, eyelids and her lips, needing to sooth her pain.

‘Are you okay? Am I okay to move?’ He asks in-between his kisses, needing to know if she’s ready for him to move again because he knows he is, the burning ache inside of him is threatening to explode.

She nods and he pulls back. Rey hisses once again and he feels terrible for the pain he’s causing her, but he’s no expert in these matters, a few innocuous fumbles over the years hardly makes him knowledgeable.

Slowly Ben thrusts, unsure and shallow with no particular rhythm. But he grows with confidence as does Rey, and she begins to meet his thrusts with the rise of her hips and soon they settle into a steadier pace.

Ben drops down to brace his weight with his elbows and feeling bold, Ben hitches her leg higher and Rey gasps with pleasure at the feel of him hitting her deeper.

Her fingers curl in his hair, gripping it tighter as they move together, fitting one another completely, as if they were both born to complete the other. The Force hums contentedly around them and their connection is overflowing with love and desire.

Ben can feel his release getting closer and closer, and his thrusts start to become quicker but Rey isn’t there yet.

She wraps both her legs around his waist, locking her ankles together behind his lower back and rocks her hips in the hope of getting to her climax the same time as Ben.

Rey recalls hearing some of the women at Niima Outpost talking about sex, but back then as a young girl she thought it was dirty and unpleasant sounding. But now her heart is pounding so hard in her chest and her skin feels like it’s on fire and the feeling is pure bliss.

Ben slips his hand between their bodies and Rey lets out a loud groan, as his fingers touch her where she is most sensitive. He touches what feels like a small bud and she screams his name, hitting her climax almost straight away.

The sight and sound of his wife’s pleasure – her slack jaw, scrunched up eyes and the dark red flush on her face sends him over the edge, and he releases himself in her with her name tumbling from his lips.

Ben sags down against Rey and buries his head into the nape of her neck, pressing lazy open-mouthed kisses to her hot and sweaty skin. Rey slowly loosens her grip on his hair as her body turns to jelly.

After a few minutes Ben rises shakily onto his elbows and gazes down at his wife, a self-satisfied smirk on his lips.

‘That was…..that was incredible.’ Rey mutters, a wide grin on her face.

‘I-I didn’t hurt you too much did I? You screamed.’ Ben mumbles and she cups his jaw in her hands.

‘No, you were the perfect gentleman. And I wasn’t screaming from pain.’ She purrs but looks a touch embarrassed, adverting her eyes and blushing hotly.

Ben chuckles before swooping down and kissing her lovingly. He then eases out of her, making her hiss and dig her heels into the mattress. He gives her a look of worry, but she shoots him a reassuring smile and sweetly caresses his arm.

Once they’re both cleaned up and changed out of their wedding attire they slip back beneath the sheets. Rey curls into his side, arm draped across his chest and his wrapped around her middle, his fingers lightly grazing over her waist.

‘Thank you.’ He murmurs and Rey’s sleepy eyes furrow.

‘Thank me for what?’ She queries.

‘For choosing to be my wife.’ He replies as she rises onto her hands to look down at him.

‘Ben.’ Rey scalds him.

But he gives her a wolfish grin and pulls her into his arms before smothering her with kisses and making her giggle loudly.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Hope it wasn't too cringe???


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - very very short chapter!!!! ;D
> 
> Thank you for the feedback and kudos' <3

\- - -

Leia lets out a pained gasp as she peers through the windshield of the Falcon, her hands gripping the back of the seat for support as she sways at the sight of her ancestral home on Naboo - Varykino burning a furious blaze.

‘Hurry. Hurry up please.’ Leia pleads with Poe and Chewie, her eyes fixed on the yellow and orange flames that are rising up, and licking the dark navy sky and painting it an eerie glow.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	40. Chapter 40

\- - -

Two hours earlier

Rey rolls onto her side and huffs softly, not wanting to wake Ben. She stares at his surprisingly peaceful face, a smile creeps across her lips.

They’ve been married now for three months and have been on what can only be described as an extended honeymoon. While Rey had passing thoughts about honouring what she had once started and continue training with Luke, she found she lacked the desire. Her only desire comes from spending time with her husband.

She sighs contentedly gazing at Ben’s pale face, her eyes scanning over the smattering of moles that adorn his skin, illuminated by the pale moonlight.

But she needs a drink. So she carefully and quietly climbs out of bed, grabbing her thin dressing gown to cover the shirt of Ben’s she wears in bed as she goes, and heading for the door.

It’s summertime at Varykino, so the night temperatures are still reasonably mild, but nothing like the heat of Jakku. That is a climate she does not miss, the blistering days and freezing nights.

She leaves the door ajar behind her before making her way toward the kitchen. The villa is silent. She and Ben had insisted that they didn’t need staff, they can look after themselves, after all she’d been doing it her entire life.

Rey steps into the kitchen, half of it is shrouded in shadow and the other half light from the large bay window.

‘Mrs. Solo.’

Rey yelps and jumps in surprise, spinning around to look into the darkness, but she can’t see anything or anyone. Her eyes squint as her hands tremble with fear. Wishing she had her saber in hand.

A tall man emerges from the shadows, stepping into the light. A man Rey recognises in an instant.

Senator Pire.

‘What-what are you doing here? What do you want?’ Rey sounds breathless with her shock.

‘Your husband.’ Pire snarls, his eyes narrowing in menace.

‘I want him to pay for the crimes he committed when he called himself _Kylo Ren_. And I intend to see justice be served.’ Pire growls, stepping closer to Rey and she instinctively places a hand over her abdomen as she steps back, hitting the counter.

Senator Pire’s eyes flit down to the gesture, and a sickening smirk spreads across his lips as he drags his eyes back up to meet hers.

‘Oh dear you silly little girl. You dare scream and you wont be carrying his child for much longer.’ Senator Pire sneers and Rey takes a sharp breath.

\- - -

Ben rolls onto his back, his mind waking a little and he lets out a slow breath. His hand stretches out to the side, expecting to find the warm body of his wife. But instead he finds nothing, nothing but emptiness.

**_BEN_ **

His eyes fire open, only to be greeted by the barrel of a blaster pointed in his face.

**Rey**

\- - -

‘Sit down _Mrs. Solo_.’ Senator Pire orders, as he pulls out a chair and sits rather dramatically at the large oak table.

‘We have a lot to talk about.’ A smirk forms on his lips and Rey gulps heavily, her hand still trembling against her abdomen.

**_Help me_ **

She takes a long breath, trying desperately to calm her jangling nerves before stepping forward and slowly pulling a chair out to sit in.

Once sat she looks straight into the dimly lit eyes of the man who plans to take her husband away, but that is not going to happen. Rey will not allow it to happen, not a chance.

‘Now isn’t that better, hm? Take the weight off. Not that you’re showing. What are you a couple of months? You’ve been married what? Two months?’ He tries to sound casual, but there’s a dark twisted hint with every word.

‘Three months. We’ve been married for three months. And as for my child, that is none of your business.’ Rey growls her eyes taking on a steely glare.

Senator Pire snickers, his lip curling with amusement.

‘Well that’s where you are wrong. Because you and now your child are _my_ bargain.’ Senator Pire smirks and Rey’s eyes narrow.

\- - -

Ben is being lead through the corridors of Varykino by six armed masked men. He’d been dragged from his bed in just a pair of loose fitting pants. His instincts had told him to fight, but when Rey pleaded for help he knew that he had to think before acting, and not just react and endanger his pregnant wife. So now he’s cuffed – reducing his Force Sensitivity, and being held like a prisoner.

They arrive at the kitchen and Ben is lead inside, to find Rey sat at the table opposite Senator Pire. Ben’s jaw tightens in an instant as he glares at the supposed Politician.

‘Ah and here he is, your husband, lover and Father of your unborn child. _Kylo Ren_.’ Senator Pire spits, as if the last two words are poison on his tongue.

‘May I offer you my congratulations. For both your nuptials, and your impending Fatherhood. This is quite the romantic setting. The very place where your Grandfather’s decent into becoming Darth Vader really took shape the moment he married your Grandmother. The place where foolish girls think that they can change the dark, twisted and evil hearts of men. But alas those men can never truly be changed, or saved. The darkness always lives within.’ Senator Pire drawls, his eyes moving between Rey and Ben.

‘What do you want?’ Ben snarls, not seemingly bothered by the blaster pointed to the back of his head. Not when his wife and unborn baby are at threat.

‘You. I want _you_. I want you to take responsibility for your actions. For what you did. Not to hide away behind your Mother’s power, and spend your days in bed with your pretty little wife. I want you to be punished for what you did. Tried in a court and live with the consequences of the verdict. I want justice for all of those who you killed or order to be killed. I demand justice.’ Senator Pire shouts, rising to his feet, his face contorted with anger as he slams his palm down on the table.

‘They got their justice. Kylo Ren died. Kylo Ren died at the hands of Snoke on Moraband. That is justice.’ Rey snaps, as she too rises to her feet and glowers at Pire.

‘You call that justice? If it were justice then he wouldn’t be standing there breathing. Justice will only be met when _he_ is dead.’ Pire growls, his eyes darkening as he scowls at Ben.

‘Over my dead body.’ Rey hisses and Ben’s heart stops beating.

‘Rey.’ He gasps wide-eyed and staring at her with disbelief.

‘That can be easily arranged.’

‘So you’d kill a pregnant woman?’

‘Yes. Especially when the child she’s carrying is that of a monster's.’ Pire spits and Rey’s blood begins to boil.

‘You dare hurt her.’ Ben growls.

‘Oh don’t worry. I wouldn’t _really_ hurt her. On one condition, of course. You surrender.  Come with me to Coruscant as my prisoner, and meet your fate. And your wife and child live. Or you could all just die now. Which do you prefer _Ben Solo_?’ Pire has the audacity to look smug and triumphant.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos' each mean so much.


	41. Chapter 41

\- - -

‘I’ll go.’ Ben grits, finding it hard to swallow.

‘What?’ Rey snaps in shock.

**_What?_ **

She echoes in his mind.

‘Wonderful.’ Senator Pire purrs with triumph.

‘No. No. No, no, no, no, no. No. You are not going anywhere, you hear me.’ Rey protests stepping closer to her husband as tears spill from her eyes.

**_I won’t let you._ **

‘I have to. I have you keep you safe.’ Ben sighs, his shoulders sagging a little as Rey presses her hands to his bare chest.

‘And you think your death will keep me safe? Keep our baby safe? The target is on all our backs Ben, not just yours.’

**Please Rey**

He murmurs softly in her mind.

‘NO.’ Rey snarls, her eyes have turned impossibly black as she glares up into the eyes of her husband.

Ben’s eyes widen a fraction as his mouth falls open. He’s seen that look in her eyes before, when Snoke used to possess her mind. But here she is with that same look, only now it is all her.

**Rey. You need to calm down.**

**_Don’t you dare tell me what to do, not when you’re doing this. Not when you’re leaving me. Not when you’d sooner die than fight._ **

Even her voice inside his mind is dark and raw, she sounds angrier than ever before. She sounds downright evil.

Ben gulps, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. Fear is licking the edges of his mind, and it’s not fear of what lies in wait for him – a trial perhaps, death, certainly. He fears his wife and the pure power drawing to her.

**Rey, please calm down**

He pleas in her mind fall on death ears because what she does next is undeniably Dark Side.

\- - -  
Senator Pire collides with the ceiling, his body flush against the brickwork, arms outstretched to the sides and his eyes wide and bulging.

It takes his personal security a long moment to react, and their first action is to fire blaster bolts in Ben and Rey’s direction. But she doesn’t even notice, too fixated on the man who came to break her heart, to rip it from inside her chest and steal it away to death.

Ben has to react otherwise they’d both be dead. He freezes the bolts, and then the men behind them.

‘Rey?’

She doesn’t answer him, her focus is solely on the suspended man.

**Rey**

Still nothing from her, but there’s a pained whine from Senator Pire. Ben shifts his gaze from the deathly pale face of his wife to the Senator. The veins in the man’s forehead and neck are protruding and throbbing, looking on the edge of bursting.

**Rey please.**

But she continues to ignore him, and desperation starts to curl deep in his gut. There’s a darkness inside her, and he wonders just how deep it goes. And what effect it may have on the tiny little life nestled in her womb, is the darkness seeping into their child, is it corrupting it?

**Rey. Stop this. Please. Let him go. Come back to me. Come back to us.**

It had worked before when Snoke was in control, he’d managed to draw her back, so he sees no reason why it wouldn’t again.

There’s a flicker of recognition in her face, her jaw twitches, but she doesn’t let up.

**Rey please. Please listen to me. Please. I love you, please listen to me.**

Ben had realised quite some time ago he wasn’t beneath begging, if needs must. And needs clearly must right now.

Senator Pire lets out a scream, his teeth bared and his eyes straining. Whatever Ben had been doing was not working, in fact it seemed to be having an opposite effect.

Rey clenches her fist and the Senator lets out a rasping breath, his face turning red as she cuts off his supply of air. Ben lets out an exasperated breath as he sees her anger held tight in her jaw.

Ben steps round in front of his wife and before she can react he crashes his lips against hers. At first she doesn’t react and Ben’s heart sinks. But then she does, she kisses him back with violent anger, a clash of teeth and lips.

She shoves him hard, a wicked smirk on her blood smeared lips. Ben stumbles, falling to the floor and hitting his head against the table. The blow makes him loose focus and with that his grip on the blaster bolts and the troopers.

‘Nooooo.’ He cries out in instant fear and panic, but the bolts all dissolve into the air and the troopers slump to the floor – dead.

Ben lifts his eyes to look up at his wife, the smirk has only grown wider and more evil.  Her eyes are pitch black with a tiny circular tinge of yellow. His heart skips a beat as his breath catches in his throat.

‘Rey?’ Ben croaks, sounding shamefully weak to his own ears.

‘Rey, please.’ He rasps, pulling himself up to his feet, pleading with both words and his eyes.

‘Don’t do this. Don’t go there. Please Rey. Please. Think of our child. Think of our baby, please. If you can’t come back for me, then please come back for our baby.’ Ben urges, his voice desperate and cracking with his emotions as tears well in his eyes.

Senator Pire grunts from his position stuck to the ceiling, his whole body convulsing and bloody spit falling from his mouth.

Then suddenly he drops, landing heavily on the table. It makes Ben jolt a little, but his eyes are solely focused on his wife. Watching as Rey’s body sags and she gasps for breath, her face becoming his Rey again. She staggers backwards, but Ben is there to catch her before she falls over the bodies of Senator Pire’s security detail.

‘Ben?’ She whispers, tears in her shamed eyes as she clings to him.

‘It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.’ Ben pulls her against his chest, burying her face in his neck.

Rey closes her eyes, as she tries to press as much of her face against his cool skin as possible. She feels so hot, so painfully hot. Like there’s fire surging through her veins and burning her from the inside out.

A creak of the wooden table alerts them both to the fact that Senator Pire is not dead. In a flash Ben is out of Rey’s arms and standing in front of her, his back turned to her.

‘You will pay for this.’ Senator Pire coughs, his voice horse and his skin still blotchy red as he climbs off the table, hand clutching his throat.

‘You and your wife will both die for what you have done.’ Senator Pire hisses, as he shuffles backwards toward the door he must have entered through.

The Dark Side calls to Ben, louder than it had ever in his life. He may not want Rey to go there, but he has no qualms about going there himself.

Senator Pire slips out through the door and Ben dashes forward after him.

‘BEN.’ Rey calls reaching for him, her fingertips brushing over his back.

He pauses and looks over his shoulder at her.

‘I love you.’ Ben tells her clearly, his eyes so earnest it makes her gasp, as he turns and disappears through the open door.

Despite the attempt on his life Senator Pire is surprisingly swift on his feet as he hurries through the servants corridors, no doubt heading for his shuttle.

But Ben is hot on his heels, rushing through the corridor and catching sight of Senator Pire only a few steps ahead. He quickens his pace, knowing that the Senator has just stepped outside, but just then he goes flying backwards.

\- - -

‘Ben? Ben? BEN?’ Rey calls as she hurries down the corridor through the smoke.

It sets her off coughing and she has to pause, scrunching her eyes close as she leans against the wall.

**_Ben. Where are you?_ **

She hopes that he can hear her in his mind even if he can’t hear her in person.

**Rey**

Comes his weak reply and she straightens up in an instant, finding a new supply of resolve.

**_I’m coming for you. Hang on._ **

She tries to sound like she’s not panicking as she quickens her pace down the corridor, heading in the direction of the thick black smoke and the sound of fire.

Rey turns the corner to find Ben slowly hauling himself up off the ground.

‘Ben.’ Rey sprints over to him, grabbing hold of him straight away, unable to see the burns to his chest.

The flames are advancing toward them, coming down the corridor, sending heat and danger their way.

‘We need to get out of here.’ Ben mumbles as he leans against Rey and they begin to stumble back in the direction they both came.

\- - -

Both Rey and Ben are breathing hard and coughing by the time they make it out of the villa and into the fresh air. Rey helps Ben ease down onto the beach, now seeing the burns to his chest, abdomen, face and neck.

She crouches in front of him, gripping his fingers and staring up at him.

‘Is he? Did he?’ She mutters and Ben knows instantly who she’s referring to – Pire.

Was he dead? He couldn’t be, could he? Not when it was most likely Pire who threw the bomb into the villa.

‘I don’t know.’ He coughs and Rey’s eyes flit up to the burning building behind them, watching as the yellow and orange flames engulf the property.

‘What do we do?’ Rey chokes, tears filling her eyes as she looks at her husband.

Ben shakes his head. He doesn’t know. His head is pounding from the blow he took when hitting the floor and the burns are stinging thanks to the mix of smoke and sea salt in the air.

Everything starts to blur as he slumps to his side.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' :D


	42. Chapter 42

\- - -

Poe and Chewie landed the Falcon as well as they could in the small clearing behind the villa. Leia was already waiting at the boarding ramp, desperate to be let out.

Her chest is heaving as the ramp lowers and before she knows it she’s been joined by Chewie and Poe and they’re sprinting down the ramp and out into the night, the flames illuminating their way.

‘BEN! REY!’ Leia hollers, her feet barely touching the earth beneath her boots.

Her heart is pounding rapidly in her chest as she circles around the burning building, hearing the crackle of wood and hissing of the flames.

‘BEN! REY!’ Leia continues to call as her pace falters as she stumbles a little on the grassy earth.

Poe and Chewie have caught her up, but don’t run beyond her. Both of them are calling out Ben and Rey’s names as well. 

There is no reply and Leia’s heart clenches with fear. Fear that her son, her daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild had perished inside.

‘Ben. Rey.’ Leia chokes as she comes to a stop, her hands on her hips as she sucks in smoky air.

‘REY! REY!’ Poe continues to yell, and now he’s gone beyond the Princess, leaving her with Chewie.

He scrambles toward the beach, and sees a silhouette in the moonlight.

‘REY!’ He screams as he sprints down to the beach.

Rey looks up and breathes with relief when she sees Poe scurrying toward them, and behind him come Leia and Chewie.

Poe falls to his knees and is by her side in a flash, eyes scanning her face.

‘Are you okay?’ He gasps, reaching for her and his fingers gently touch her bare arm.

Resting against her is Ben, his back pressed against her chest. His eyes are closed and his chest is heaving. Rey’s hand is pressed to his forehead; he’s struggling a little to breath.

‘Oh Ben.’ Leia mutters as she reaches her son’s side, tears are quick to her eyes.

‘It was Pire. He did this.’ Rey cries, as she brushes her hand over his shoulder.

‘What?’ Leia’s eyes flit up to her daughter-in-law’s eyes.

‘He tried to kill us. He was going to take Ben away. He was going to kill him.’ Rey sobs.

‘Rey.’ Ben pants lifting his hand into the air and Rey stops, letting out a choked breath.

‘Come on. We need to get you out of here, now.’ Leia orders, now becoming the defiant, strong and willful Princess and General.

She nods at Chewie who leans down and with a little help from Poe he lifts Ben into his arms, careful of the burns littering his body. Ben lets out a wheezing hiss and Chewie growls a gentle apology for causing him additional pain.

The small group makes their way quickly around the villa to the Falcon. Rey hangs back for a moment, staring at the burning building and feeling sick by what had happened.

Leia notices and steps back to her daughter-in-laws side, taking Rey’s hand and squeezing it in support and comfort. 

‘He’s still out there.’ Rey whispers, her eyes fixed on the building.

Leia gulps and closes her eyes, sighing softly.

‘Pire’s still out there, and once he knows we’re alive he’ll stop at nothing to-‘

‘Rey. Don’t think about that now. Ben needs you.’ Leia interrupts and Rey looks over at her Mother-in-law, worrying her bottom lip.

She nods, looking beyond the diminutive commander at the Falcon, seeing all the lights on, ready and waiting for them to climb on board.

Together Leia and Rey get on the Falcon and Poe and Chewie make short work of getting them off Naboo.

\- - -

Ben comes round on in a medi-bay, an oxygen mask over his mouth. He begins to cough and instantly there’s a small hand brushing down his cheek, hushing him.

‘It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here. Just rest. Shhhhh. Rest.’ Rey coos, smiling warmly at him.

‘Rey.’ Ben whispers, sounding tired, his eyes fluttering open and looking up at her.

Rey smiles before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his forehead.

‘Where am I? D’Qar?’ He mumbles and Rey nods, watching him intently.

‘You inhaled a lot of smoke, and you’ve got some burns. But the bacta should clear those up.’ She informs him without him even asking, and he sighs.

‘I’m sorry.’ 

‘What? What for?’ Rey is startled by his apology.

‘Getting you into this….’ He trails off, looking away from her.

‘Into what? Ben, you’re my husband. I love you. We’re in this together.’ Rey shakes her head.

‘If you’d never met me-‘

‘Don’t. Don’t you dare start saying things like that. That is in the past. We can’t change what happened, or how things happened. We just have to deal with the here and now. And right here and right now, we’re together. Us. Me and you. And we’re having a baby.’ Rey tells him forcefully and Ben feels like he’d just been told off.

Before Ben has a chance to reply Leia and Luke march into the medi-bay and over to the bed.

‘You’re awake.’ Leia muses as she looks down at her son.

‘How are you feeling?’ Luke asks, looking between Ben and Rey.

‘Okay.’ Ben grunts, not particularly sure how he feels.

‘Good, because Chewie’s preparing the Falcon. You’ll be leaving shortly.’ Leia nods, biting her lips together and looking between their two surprised faces.

‘Where are we going? What about Pire?’ Rey fires the first two questions that come to mind.

‘You’ll see soon enough. As for Pire, Luke and I are heading for Coruscant. We will deal with him.’ Leia informs them and the look in her eyes tells them not to ask any further questions.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this last and final chapter of Get Out.
> 
> It's been a long and bumpy ride, and I'm so happy you took the ride with me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the feedback and the kudos' you've so graciously bestowed on this fic - each one meant a lot and wonderful motivation.

\- - -

Six months later 

Rey is breathing hard and sweat is running down her skin as she grits her teeth and pushes. She growls, tightening her grip on Ben’s hand. 

‘You can do this. Come on, sweetheart. You can do this.’ Ben encourages and Rey glares at him, baring her teeth at him, sweat rolling down her temple.

Rey feels the urge to push, and so she does. And she does with a loud grunt, teeth clenched and brows furrowed.

A big final push and Rey lets out a loud breath as their baby enters the world. 

‘You have a son.’ Dr. Kalonia announces with a warm smile as she tends to their baby.

Ben can’t hide the mix of absolute joy and love and fear and trepidation in his expressive eyes as Rey beams brightly.

‘Thank you.’ Ben croaks, as he gazes adoringly at his wife.

‘Thank you so much.’ He adds, tears flooding his eyes.

Their little boy is wrapped in a swaddling and placed gently in Rey’s arms and she can’t stop the happy tears that spill from her eyes.

It had been a fairly easy few months since the fire that gutted Varykino and they fled in secret to their new home on Yavin 4.

Leia and Luke had confronted Senator Pire on Coruscant just before he was about to go in and inform the senate that Ben Solo was Kylo Ren. It hadn’t ended well for the Senator. He was thrown out of office under a cloud of shame after Leia expertly out maneuvered him. Showing him for what he really was – an Empire symathiser who had a cache of weapons ready and waiting for his moment to overthrow power and re-establish the role of Chancellor.

This all meant that Ben’s secret past was still a secret. One that he was still forced to live with every single day. It had brought conflict into his and Rey’s marriage – while he wanted to purge himself of his past and atone for his sins, she told him that he needed to move on and focus on the future. Their future and their child.

Eventually Ben had relented and accepted that his past was just that – the past and he could never change what had happened. So he accepted his life and that had made the very final weeks of Rey’s pregnancy full of love and joy.

And now they were whole, them in their little family, just the three of them. Finding identity, a home and a belonging with one another.

\- - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you x
> 
> Oh and baby boy Solo can be whatever name you want him to be :)

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes or errors are my own :|
> 
> I own nothing, this is simply a work of fan fiction :)


End file.
